Secrets Unleashed
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: "Put that fury in use on finding our girls. With determination like that, nothing could go wrong. I want you to use faith, trust, and love.""Love?" Paul snickered. Drew sighed."Not like that." Sequel to 'Death Wish' Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sequel! **

**Drew: didn't you torture us enough?**

**Me: nope! May?**

**May: yeah?**

**Me: do the disclaimer!**

**May: MKArocks does not own Pokémon**

**Me: thank you, Drew, do the disclaimer**

**Drew: but didn't May already do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I said do…the…disclaimer…**

**Drew: *flinches* Metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: thank you! Chapter 1, the prologue.**

Today we were completely free from Wally's and Sheldon's evil grasp. Well, Sheldon is dead now-but anyways! But it feels great to finally be release. Its like a fat guy got out of his spandex from a tough workout.

Everything seems perfect right now and hopefully forever. My brother Max was completely healed from the injuries that Wally and Sheldon 'caused upon him when he was taken captive (freaking jerk). A lot has happen between the last two week, and I was glad that I at least had some assistance. Well, not some-plenty. Oh well, they're awesome friends to have my back. If someone has your back, then that's the sign of true friendship.

Oh, have I mentioned that I am going out with Drew? After that kiss at the prom, it was an official. Like I said, everything seemed perfect.

At least for now, though. New rivals upon me, new threats and new secrets. I couldn't trust anyone but those closest to me.

All I know is that my life is going to be a living hell.

**May: is that it?**

**Me: yup**

**Drew: *snorts* it's not even a page in Word**

**Me: you know what?**

**Drew: what?**

**Me: I don't know, I thought you would know**

**Drew: *smacks forehead***

**Me: my sister is leaving for basic training!**

**May: aw, that's so sad.**

**Me: no its not, I'm glad she's going!**

**Drew: why?**

**Me: long of a story, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: so I haven't been updating…**

**Dawn: we've noticed**

**Drew: I think you've lost your fast updating touch**

**May: sorry but-I agree with Drew**

**Me: and you think that he's a Sex God, nothing new**

**Drew: *amused* oh really?**

**Max: eww**

**Misty: I think 'awkward' is better in this case, Max**

**Leaf: Gary, what are they talking about?**

**Gary: uhhh**

**Leaf: what?**

**Me: Misty, you were right. This is a very awkward moment**

**Dawn: are you going to start the chapter or not?**

**Me: not yet, I'm quite amused.**

**Drew: so you think I'm a Sex God? *smirks***

**May: well-I've seen better**

**Drew is fuming up.**

**Misty: oh**

**Dawn: my**

**Leaf: God**

**Ash: here**

**Paul: comes**

**Gary: a**

**Me: ok! Ok! We friggin' get it! Oh my God, here comes a pissed off Drew. Get on with it!**

**Drew: who's jaw shall I be breaking tonight or next freaking minute?**

**May: no one…**

**Drew: May…**

**May: umm… hi?**

**Drew: who is it?**

**May: Drew?**

**Drew: what?**

**May: I was kidding! **

**Me: well ok then! Hmm, Paul?**

**Paul: not in this lifetime or afterlife**

**Me: that's highly impossible because you are an anime. So you have no life. …Wow that sounded quite harsh. Oh well!**

**Dawn: she got you Paul**

**Paul: *mumbles words that are not quite friendly* Metrokarateacademyrocks don't know Pokémon, happy?**

**Me: very. Chapter 2!**

So my life couldn't be perfectier, or less. Drew and Max were outside together. Drew was teaching him how to play football, I was inside cooking dinner. Speaking of Drew, he and I had gotten in this passionate and great relationship. I felt and knew that I was safe in his arms. Each and every kisses had a fiery spark within them. I loved that feeling when he would gently push a single strand of hair out of my face, it was warm and pleasurable.

Drew got the part of 'Fiyero,' in Wicked, when I got the 'Elphaba' role. I got mine a while back, and Drew got his recently. A part of me thinks that he got it for me, and won't let anyone touch me on 'As Long As You're Mine.' Which I think it is really sweet of him. It would be quite a show.

I like the fact that Drew and Max are getting along well. Which surprised me actually, to be honest; Max isn't a people person and gets very overprotective when I had my past ex boyfriends come over. I believe that Max trust Drew 'cause Drew saved me from his brother and Wally. Max didn't like Wally either, like he was suspicious from the start. Thanks for the warning, little brother.

I heard come in as Drew gave Max tips on football, "time for dinner." Max ran past me and to his seat at the table, unlike Max, Drew greeted me with a passionate kiss with his arms around my waist while my arms were around his neck.

Then there was the spark.

I started to get into it, and so did he. I tighten my grip on him, and pulled in; trying to get closer to him.

"Um, cough cough," Max muttered awkwardly, Drew and I quickly pulled away embarrassed. Max muttered a 'thank God.' Drew pulled me back and gave me a sweet peck. And the spark was still there.

**No POV**

Afar from May's house, in a tree, a figure dressed in black kept its eye on May Maple with hatred.

"Enjoy it now, May Maple. But I'll get you and your nerdy brother too," it threatened, as a wave of wind came-so did it as well.

**Me: I'm giving the r&r thing to Drew.**

**May: what!**

**Me: Drew?**

**Drew: uh, R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys! Long time no see…or read…**

**May: where were you?**

**Me: ….facebook…**

**Drew: facebook?**

**Me: what? I thought it was the best way to stay in touch with all of my friends since I don't have a phone…WHICH MY SISTER LOST!**

**Drew: why did your sister lose your phone?**

**Me: it's a long story**

**Drew: ok…? Metrokarateacademyrocks does not own Pokémon. MKArocks POV **

It was a fresh day at school, Elicia moved away after Paul announced that she was a slut in front of the student body, it sounds harsh but it was very funny. Sadly our main characters, May and Drew were taking a romantic walk when it happened. So there were no more slut problems for May, good news!

But that was about to change as a blonde entered the school with a smug smirk plastered on her face as all the boys stared. She grabbed her schedule and headed off to her first class, the guys licked their lips once they saw her. Gary put on a seductive smile, and Leaf grimaced at him and yanked his head. Drew didn't see her and was more interested in texting May. But the blonde saw Drew and liked what she saw. She walked over to his desk and looked over on what he was doing, very nosy indeed. Drewc looked up 'cause of the lack of light, jumped at the sight of the new blonde and the closest.

"Oh crap!" Drew exclaimed falling out of his chair. The girl took his reply as a compliment. Compliment my ass…

She giggled and crawled up his arm with her finger, "oh are you alright baby?"

Drew didn't hear the last word, "not really, who are you?"

She giggled and twisted a golden lock around her finger, "I'm Terra Diggston, and who are you?"

"I'm Drew Hayden," he introduced himself with a warm polite smile.

"So Drew," Terra began, ending it with a nervous laugh.

Drew raised an eyebrow and trying to see where it's leading too, "yeah?"

'_Too soon though, if I be straightforward he'll see me as a fangirl.' _"I was thinking if you could show me around the school since I'm hopelessly bad with halls and directions."

Leaf and Gary were listening over the conservation between Terra and Drew, who tried not to laugh on what Terra said. What was that! _I'm hopelessly bad with halls and directions!' _how idiotic.

"She's a blonde bimbo!" Leaf cried in a shushed voice.

"Sure," Drew agreed with pleased Terra.

"Oh thank you Drew!" Terra beamed but Drew didn't hear her.

"Oh you're gonna love May!" Drew exclaimed, which caught Terra off guard, she didn't know that had competition, but is ready to play hard.

But she had to play a nice act, "oh, who's May?"

She noticed that Drew's grin was wide at the sound of her name, "she's my girlfriend and I love her more than anything."

That angered Terra very much, and to Gary and Leaf's pleasure-it was friggin' entertaining. Terra was no where close to where May stood.

And that's the way it should be…

**Me: I know its short, but what are you going to do about it! No seriously, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!**

**Drew: oh god…r&r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: yeah yeah, I know. I've been gone for a long time. Like a really long time. But I have an excuse, my computer crashed and it took about a week to fix. But I was thinking on my stories and the future chapters, and new ideas. I thank you all for your patience. **

**Chapter 4**

I noticed one thing as Drew came over to me and greeted me with a kiss, was a glare given to me by a blonde. I thought all the girls were cool over Drew and I dating, but yet, I've never seen her before. Dawn looked displeased with the new girl, Leaf was telling Misty something about what happened in class. I tried to ignore the gossip, I went over to the blonde and smiled fakely. I don't like her. Not one bit.

"Hello I'm May Maple," I introduced myself holding out my hand for us to shake, she looked surprised at first and grabbed my hand; giving it a bloody-murder squeeze, I winched.

"I'm Terra Diggston," she said flatly, she leaned in and added, "and don't forget it, Maple." And that, she let go.

I gulped at her words and stepped back until I was by Drew's side, I grabbed his hand for dear life. My eyes locked at Terra in fear, what does this girl have against me? I never did anything to her, in fact I didn't knew who she was until just now. I heard a gasp coming from Drew, and I looked up worried.

"May I know you love me and I love you too, but please-this is too much," Drew said, breaking free from my grasp, I blushed crimson.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Are you hurt, Drew?" Terra asked worriedly, rushing over to his aid. Holding Drew's arm.

I growled, as I dugged my nails into my flesh. I had this strange jolt of pain in my chest. Dawn noticed and comfrot me. I could tell that Dawn didn't like Terra either.

"No I'm fine, May are you ok?" Drew asked, concern. I looked up and glazed into his eyes full of worry. I shook my head.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking about Wally and Sheldon," I lied flawlessly, Dawn looked at me strangely and so did Drew. I haven't been thinking about those two in a long time, though it didn't matter. Dawn knew what it was-I could feel it. But Drew, he knew I was lying but didn't know it was about Terra. Drew gave me the 'we-need-to-talk-later' look. The others bought my white lie.

"Who's Wally and Sheldon?" Terra asked in fake curiously. If I had a dollar for every time Terra lies, I'll be a freakin' billionaire.

"No one, why can't you mind your own flapjack business!" I snapped, walking up straight to Terra and stormed off.

I feel these emotions that I knew were there, but never experienced them. There was jealously, I know that for sure, anger, and so pissed. How could they believe her so easy, episecially Drew. I thought Drew was smarter than that. I thought that he could see through her lies. I thought I thought but it doesn't matter. No. He just makes me want to scream sometimes.

I kept storming down the halls, and scowling into my thoughts and I felt a hand gripped onto my wrist, keeping me from walking. I struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed. The grasped turned into an iron grip.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is your problem!" Drew shouted, I turned my head to face him.

".ALONE!" I screamed in his face, breaking free and running up the stairs like a teenage girl up to her room. I didn't see Drew's face and kept running. I heard Drew's footsteps running after me, that only made me go faster. Who knew I could run this fast?

"MAY GET BACK HERE!" Drew yelled, clearly angry. But I was angrier, I turned to my left and went right in a janitors cloest. I heard Drew stop, and banged on the door. "May, get out here. Please. Let's just talk."

I hugged my knees to my chest, "go away."

"Why are you upset, come on May. Talk to me," Drew pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I want to know what's bothering you, so I can fix it," Drew answered.

"Nothing is bothering me, please leave me alone. Please," I said, but whispered the last word. I heard him sigh

**Crash and Burn Savage Garden**

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_And there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

"May, you are never alone," he whispered against the door. I stood up and opened the door and we pulled into a warm embrace.

"Promise that you won't leave me," I pleaded, with tears streaming down my face. I

"I would never leave you, I'll be crazy to do that," Drew promised as I sobbed into his chest.

We stood there for a while, me crying and Drew comforting me as such as possible. He would rubbed my back and shushed me, and kiss my hair. I wanted to believe it so bad, and I feel it.

But why do I feel that its going to change soon? Why did I feel like it was going to end?

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it!:) Drew!**

**Drew: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hey guys!**

**May: where were you?  
**

**Me: hiding!**

**Drew: from who?**

**Me: xXFireRoseXx she said that she was going to kill me because she's a stalker...**

**Drew: ?**

**May: ?**

**Me: what? I'm still alive. Anyways, I'm posting a new story I've written a few years back called 'Concentration Camp Survival.' **

**May: whats it about**

**Me: ...your family being killed and falling in love with Drew. I already killed one of your familys' member.**

**May/Drew: WHAT!**

**Me: yeah yeah whatever (sound familiar to a certain someone...) Chapter 5**

I sat in class, bored out of my mind. I would be paying attention unless the science teacher, Mr Sharp, doesn't talk in a monotone and says the words really slow. After a while, I just stopped listening. You would too as well. Dawn sat in her seat next to me, reading a fashion magnazie with a science book covering it up.

Drew sat behind me with Paul, I didn't know what they were doing either. Misty and Ash sat next to each other. Misty was busily writing down notes with Ash eating chips nosily. I heard Misty groaned, Dawn and I sighed.

...5...

Misty dugged in her bag beside her angrily.

...4...

...3...

Misty pulled out a mental mallet, and Ash winced back.

...2...

...1!

**SMACK!**

I heard Drew sniggered, then a 'humph' and a giggle.

_Misty's POV_

I was writing notes down, then Mister Eats-Alot was munching on a chip really loud. At first I tried to ignore it but I felt like it was growing stronger and louder. I threw down my pencil in annoyance then started searching for Malletory. I smirked as I found it and I held it up in the air. Ash shrinked away in fear.

**SMACK!**

I love him and all, but he really needs to eat quieter.

30 minutes later

"Hey Mist! Can I borrow your notes?" Ash asked happily. I turned to glare at him.

"Why didn't you write down notes in class then?" I asked.

"Because it was boring!" Ash whined. I rolled my eyes at his immature childish behavior and smiled before giving him a peck on the lips.

_Dawn's POV_

__I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! **I HATE TERRA! **I caught her flirting with Paul, my boyfriend Paul! I punched my other hand and cackled evilly, oh she has no idea whats coming for her.

Lets see. I need some glue, a marker, make up, honey, a cell phone, and her address.. I rubbed my hands together and smiled evilly. "MUWHAHAHA!" I looked around and saw everyone near me running anyway, I shrugged and went of to my next class.

_Terra's POV_

Ugh! This isn't working. I thought if I act sweet and nice with Drew when he is with his friends, but its just getting harder. I need someone for everyone of those boys. Though that Paul guy is hot. I saw the bluenette flare up with she saw me flirting with Paul. I need a crew is what...

_Paul's POV_

I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! I hate Terra! **I HATE TERRA! **That little rat had the deceny to _touch _me. I don't even know why Drew let her in. Stupid Drew, I really going to kill you!

**Me: and the plot begins to unfold...Drew...**

**Drew: R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! **

**May: Hi!**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: Say hi to the readers Drew!**

**Drew: first of all, your hyper from Diet Coke which I don't know HOW that's possible.. Why are you so happy?**

**Me: Your point being! Why aren't you hyper and happy? HUH!**

**Drew: *sighs* anyways, why I would I be happy if I have a stalker?**

**Me: *groans* UGHH! Drew! Show your cockiness!**

**Drew: and not to mention you are whiny**

**Me: IM NOT WHINY! OR RACES! *awkward and silent stares from anime people* ohhh, I guess I need to explain...right?**

**May: That would be nice...**

**Me: As you some of you guys know, xXFireRoseXx and I always talk to each other on PMing messaging. You see, she was my first fan and friend of FanFiction-so who else to talk to? Let me explain what I was asking first. I was asking what her facebook account is and I being the very curious and nosy person I am. So this is our discussion:**

**Me:**** nope just interested on what your face looks like and I want to chat with you.**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** *sigh* i dont put my face on there though cuz then there might actually be an ACTUAL STALKER who might stalk me...plus on fb for some reason people just add random people so you never know ...not to mention YOU DO NOT WANT TO FEE MY FACE! im telling you; im having a major skin crisis right now!**

**Me:**** ohhh i know how that feels, i starting to get out of mine... you see, before i went to school a whole group went to the lake and i got a real bad sunburn and i had to go to school with it. but its going away now. plus i was getting rid of some acne, so I was sorta happy i got a sunburn cause it hid it.**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** wait did it take THAT long to get rid of the sunburn? that mustve been a pretty bad sunburn...**

**Me:**** ha you have no idea**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** ...im getting kinda scared of the sun now...**

**Me:**** *rolls eyes***

**xXFireRoseXx:**** well i tend to have the type of sensitive skin that gets irritated easily, ok?**

**Me:**** Hmmm... not trying to be races or anything but I didn't know that asians could get a sunburn... **

**xXFireRoseXx:**** *gasp* well you totally fail at not being racist! we ar still human with human skin and it is SO possible! :p**

**Me:**** Yeah, thats true. Can black people get sunburns also? (not trying to be races about that either-jsut curiousity)**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** yeah i think so...i mean why not?**

**Me:**** Just curious! I swear I am not races!**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** Mhmmm...suuure you aren't. I have MANY racist friends, so its fine if you are...**

**Me:**** Im not! I swear!**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** uh huh...swears dont mean anything! seriously, ik from experience**

**Me:**** Ok fine! I promise that im not races!**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** promises can mean less than swears!**

**Me:**** you kno watt! I am not races and I swear and I promise! Are you f*cking satisfied!**

**xXFireRoseXx:**** *laughs* yup! im totally satisfied! youre fun to tease!**

**Me:**** IM SO GLAD TO BE FUN TO TEASE! Thank you and goodnight everybody!**

**But I am seriously I'm not races, just curious! Sorry if I offended anyone will my curiousity! Sorry for not updating this week, I've have busy with school and luckily I have awesome funny teachers! Drew disclaimer!**

**Drew: she doesnt own Pokemon.**

**Chapter uh...*researchs* ...6!**

No POV

_I need a crew is what..._

Terra smirked proudly as she took another glance at her new crew. Mint, Mandy, and lastly, Cindy. She glanced at the building infront of her as she coolly walked in, everyone was already staring much to Terra's delight. Some even started taking pictures on their phones.

Mint posed for the photographs being taken. Mint is a big player herself as Gary was once one until he fell in love with Leaf. She has soft icy piercing green orbs with a hint of danger and a warning of "stay back" in them. A flirty grin or smirk was always plastered on her face, espicially when flirting. But will be replace with an angry scowl if trouble appears. Two regular black pigtails, then reached the end of her ribs. She was after Gary.

Mandy is your biggest troubled teen; that does drugs and gets drunk. Anything against the law, Mandy has been. But she says she has fell in love with our dense Ash. Mandy declares that this is the case of "opposites attract" whenever she is asked why. Though she is still the same as Mint and Terra, she does have a need for the latest fashions and a hunger for hot juicy gossip. Her eyes is pitch black; matching her personality with fiery orange hair that goes to her shoulders, with light and bright blonde highlights that could have been mistaken of white.

And lastly is Cindy, she is different than her friends. She copies everyone and everything that is cool, at least to her. She tries to act like a supreme player of Mint-but the guys don't really get a greedy thirst for her and her uncatchy blonde hair which doesn't suit her, covered in orange and black highlights. Anyone could easily mistake it for a pumpkin. She has what appears to be fake blue eyes, like Terra's, that are cautiously looking for something that she can copy, though it was never a problem with her school work. She has been crushing on Paul that seems to be forever. Or is it a crazed fangirl obsession?

Terra walked towards Drew and his friends. She almost groaned when she caught a sight of the beautiful brunette that was proud enough to call herself Drew's girlfriend. She stopped her tracks and turned to her friends with a serious look.

"Alright, here's the deal. Mint, you like Gary, correct?" Terra questioned the girl. Mint nodded, "Well see that brunette girl next to him?" Terra paused as Mint glanced in Gary's direction before placing her attention back to Terra and nodding. "That's Leaf, Gary's girlfriend. I know you can handle that pest. Get the gold Mint, get the gold." Mint nodded with a cocky smirk.

Terra turned to Mandy "Mandy, you love Ash right?" Mandy looked at Terra as if she was stupid and gave her the 'duh' look. "The girl with the orange hair is your rival. Her name is Misty and she is Ash's girlfriend." Mandy's face darkened. "If you want what is rightfully yours, you need to get rid of that girl. But I'm warning you, I've heard she's strong and never backs down a challenge. I know you can break her, and if it includes Ash-so be it." Mandy smirked, thinking of a plan to break them up. Terra smiled to herself and turned to the last companion. "You, Cindy, you have something to prove. Since you're new, I want you to do anything you can think of to break them up. Use all of your copying abilities if nesscary."

Cindy nervously and unsurly glanced at Paul with an unbelievable _**goregous**_ girl snuggling up aganist him. There was no way in _hell_ that Cindy could compete against that girl. She sighed, guessing that was Paul's girlfriend.

Paul's girlfriend...

Cindy frowned to herself; that didn't seem right to her; seeing Paul looking happy with this girl who should have been her. Jealously ran through her veins; that should be her! Not that...very beautiful girl. Cindy shook her head to get those negative thoughts out of her thoughts. She glared at the blunette and turned to Terra with fire in her eyes. Whatever it takes, she was going to break them up.

"Don't worry about me; I have an idea," Cindy declared, turning back to Paul and the girl. Terra looked somewhat surprised and amused at Cindy's sudden confidence. "Act like you don't know me and even _like_ me." Her friends gave her confuse stares. Cindy shrugged. "It's part of my plan to ruin it from the inside." The rest of the crew, except Terra, who looked impressed, stared at her blankly. "Insult me, bully me-whatever it takes!" Cindy began to walk towards the group, Mint and Mandy stupidly try to follow her but Terra stopped them.

"Don't, I think I know what Cindy is planning; I could even use her strategy," Terra smirked.

**With Cindy**

Cindy placed her best innocent and sweet smile on her face as she went over to Paul and his friends. They looked up curiously as she approach their table. Cindy wanted to stab the girl holding onto Paul's arm, but luckily, the girl let go and walked up to Cindy with a huge, friendly smile.

"Hello!" she chirped cheerfully, "I'm Dawn! I've never seen you before-are you new?"

Cindy gave her a sweet -altough fake-slime. "Yes I am; I was wondering if you know where the art room is?" Dawn smiled even brighter, making the blonde wonder _how_ her smile could get **any** bigger.

"Oh that's my next class! I'll walk you there until the bell rings!" Dawn said cheerfully. Cindy wanted to kill herself right now.

"Yay..." Cindy said emtionlessly. Luckily for her, no one caught it.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Dawn gasped, slapping her forehead. "I forgot to even ask for your name!" Cindy couldn't help but to giggle at Dawn's naiveness. '_This is going to be easy,_' Cindy thought, silently smirking to herself.

"I'm Cindy," she introduced herself, smiling. Dawn started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Oooh! I can tell we are going to be such great friends!" Dawn squealed in excitement. Cindy nervously smiled at her, not sure what to do. '_Man, you couldn't get any more wrong...How much engery can one tiny girl hold?_' Cindy thought mindlessly, as her eyes followed Dawn's movement. Paul stood up, clearly amused by his girlfriends' behavior.

"Sorry, she just had a Monster," Paul apologized sympathicially, knowing she'll have to put up with it.

"Maybe you shouldn't give her anymore," Cindy suggested, looking at Ash giving Dawn another Monster and watching her gulp that thing down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning around to find Ash giving Dawn another Monster. Paul glared at the raven haired boy

"You idiot, you are dead! _Do you hear me? __**DEAD**_!" Paul roared. Ash winced in fear and shrank back behind Misty.

Misty sighed, "Ash why are you hiding?" she was so busy talking with May and Leaf she didn't catch the conservation earlier.

"Paul..." he shuttered, and shakily pointed at a what seems to be a pissed off Paul. Ash was so scared as if he was a little kid that just watched the entire series of SAW.

Misty sighed again, "he's not going to hurt you, ok?"

Ash gripped on her shoulders. "Yes, he is," he said in a whiny pout.

"No, he isn't," Misty asurred.

"Yes, he is," Ash said.

"No, he isn't," Misty asurred again.

"Yes, he is," Ash said, gripping tighter.

"No...he...is...not," Misty gritted through her teeth, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, he is," Ash said.

"_No he is not, Ash_," Misty said.

"Yes, he is," Ash repeated. Misty's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No he isn't; I'm not telling you again," Misty said, rubbing her temples.

"What were we talking about again?" Ash asked dumdly, taking over on rubbing Misty's temples.

"You are an idiot, Ash Ketchum-you know that right?" Misty sighed heavily. Ash grinned his goofy grin.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot," Ash said.

Misty snorted, "Yeah, you got that right," she muttered, then moaned at Ash's rubbing. **(A/N: that completely sounded wrong if you think about it...) **Misty looked over at Cindy, who just realized that she was there-being freaked out by Dawn's hyperness.

"Oh hello, I'm Misty, and this idiot here is Ash. Sorry about Dawn and her hyperness. Here's a warning; Dawn tends to get hyper at the most random times," Misty warned. Cindy nodded as if she had noticed.

"I'm Cindy," she greeted.

Ash looked up at Cindy and grinned. "Hey! I'm Ash, and this is Misty! Who are you?" '_How could Mandy __**like**__ this moron!_' she wondered. Misty slapped Ash's head.

"Her name is Cindy," Misty told him, Ash gasped. Cindy frowned. Is her name that bad?

"Misty! You never told me that you were psychic!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up to his feet pointing a finger at Misty. Cindy backed away slowly as Misty tried to explain it to Ash. Cindy turned to find a brunette and a green haired guy in what seems to be an arguement. _Green?_ Seriously?

"No Max needs to do his homework!" the brunette exclaimed, looking mad. Max? Who is Max?

"No he doesn't, May; he obviously needs to work on his football skills. How else is he going to impress the ladies?" he asked, flicking a green lock.

"By getting an education!" May screeched.

"Who needs education?" he scoffed.

May looked at him as if he declared that he is in love with Edward Cullen. "People who want jobs!"

"Who would want a job?" Drew asled. "They're gay."

"As much as I agree with that last comment, people who don't want to live out on the streets with a cardboard sign that says 'will work for food' but spelled wrong so no one will hire him, but if he does, then he won't know how to do anything because he is utterly stupid!" May cried, throwing her hands in the air. Cindy rose an eyebrow.

She watched as Drew chuckled, "May, I'm just teasing. You overreact too much; Max is a great _and_ smart kid." May slapped Drew's arm.

"I do not overreact!" May stated, glaring at Drew, who rolled his emerald eyes.

"Suuuuree," he muttered sarcasticially.

"I don't!" May said in a squeaky voice. Cindy thought it would be a great time to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Cindy," she greeted, stopped May from sending a punch to Drew's stomach. Drew looked relieved, while May smiled like she forgot what just happened.

"Hi! I'm May! This is my jerkass boyfriend, Drew," May replied happily, though glared and pointed at Drew as she mentioned him.

Cindy laughed, "Nice to meet you." She paused, "Is Ash really stupid or something?"

Drew sighed.

"We don't know; it's like a mystery," Drew said, shaking his head.

"What about Dawn? Is she always hyper?" Cindy asked, almost groaning.

May smiled, "Oh no; you don't have to worry about that. She's probably calmed by down."

Cindy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness; I thought I was doomed. So who is Max?"

"Oh, Max is my little brother," May smiled. Cindy rose an eyebrow.

"Why do you care if your brother does or doesn't get an education?" Cindy couldn't help but to ask. Cindy has a brother, too, and didn't care if he had an education; she might a little-but May was over-the-top.

"Because I'm his guardian," May answered.

Drew smirked.

"And I'm his half guardian," he added proudly. Cindy gave Drew a weird look, before gasping.

"_You two are married_!" Cindy exclaimed loudly. If May and Drew were in an anime, they'd be sweatdropping by now. Drew replaced the shocked look and blush on his face, replacing it with a smirk.

"She wishes," Drew responded cocikly, refferring to May with a hair flick.

"No I don't!" May started, as Cindy snuck away to meet the next couple.

They were talking about something very quietly; Cindy noted that Leaf's face was bright red.

"Hey! I'm Cindy!" the blonde greeted them loudly. She guessed she had scared them, as they both yelped and jumped about five feet in the air.

"Oh hi, I'm Leaf," she greeted back, her face still red.

"Gary"

Cindy was about to say something, when the bell rang. Dawn came over and locked arms with Cindy's.

"Time for class; come on," Dawn said happily. She skipped to class, dragging a pale, groaning Cindy

**That's it for now! I would like to thank xXFireRoseXx for Betareader this, even though she asked. If you want to take a scoop of the next chapter-you are welcome. Just PM me, or you could just do that anyways just to talk. Drew, take it away!**

**Drew: r&r**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey guys!**

**Drew: hey**

**May: Hello!**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon. Chapter 7**

Cindy's POV

Dawn is a very active girl; she's always moving. If she is sitting in a chair during a test; she will have to tap her pencil. It wasn't a want, it was a need. But she is friendly and sweet, I can see why Paul likes her. In fact, I think Paul is in love with the bluenette. I slightly frowned at the thought. What if I can't make Paul as happy as Dawn can? I really don't want that.

"Hey Dawn!" a male voiced boomed, the bluenette glanced up and smiled brightly. I turned around and saw an adorable guy. His hair was white as snow and fluffy; I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. Then there was his audburn eyes, it was like a blazing gold and chocolate mixed together. It was seemly gorgeous. He looked strong but sincere and kind.

"Brendan! What's up?" Dawn greeted the teenage boy.

"Guess what, my cousin talks to the cereal too because I told him there's a magical gene inside that holds the toys hostage, and if you ask nicely he will release them...he has yet to convince the gene to release his captives," he grinned, I rose an eyebrow.

"Ok, where did you steal _that_ from this time?" Dawn laughed, his grin became wider.

"A cereal box," was his relpy.

"Oh gosh Brendan, you're going to kill me one of these days with your bad jokes," Dawn giggled. The 'so-seems-to-be' Brendan smirked.

"Careful Dawn, you already got close to that; we don't want that again, now do we?" Brendan stated.

Ingoring Brendan's comment -which confused me- and introduced me to him, "Brendan, this is Cindy; she's my new friend!"

Brendan smiled, "Hey."

"Hello," I smiled back.

Dawn's POV

I watched closely as Brendan and Cindy had this moment together. I had the urge not to squeal and ruin this romantic moment. They were looking into each other eyes and it was like they were in this whole new world. They got back to reality when some student dropped something and they didn't meet each others glaze again, I silently pout to myself. Brendan blushed and stumbled some words before rushing off.

I took her hands in started to jump up and down excitedly, "he likes you! He likes you!"

Cindy stared at me if I had just grown two heads, "what are you talking about?" I could still see the light blush on her cheeks.

"Brendan likes you!" I exclaimed, then I gasped, "And you like him!"

She snorted, "yeah, right!"

"You can't deny the truth for all, Cindy. You are going to realize that you do like Brendan!" I exclaimed, then after a short thought. A high pitch sqeaul was release from my mouth while Cindy was holding her ears. "You might even love Brendan! This is so exciting!"

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Dawn, I just met the guy!"

I rolled my eyes, wasn't it obvious? "I know that, Cindy, but you know that it's love at first sight. It's nothing like Paul and I, nor Leaf and Gary, but definitely for Drew and May!"

"I highly-stuck up in a mountain cave-doubt that," Cindy said unsure of herself. I groaned.

"Cindy, to get far in life and show who you are, you have to believe in yourself. Do you get what I'm saying? People aren't going to like you if you don't express yourself and not like a cheap copy; which you look like a mixture of Terra, Mint, and Mandy."

Cindy's POV

"_Cindy, to get far in life and show who you are_," I listen closely on what she was trying to get to, "_you have to believe in yourself_," that doesn't get me far. "_Do you get what I'm saying?_"I nodded, that's what my mom says, "_People aren't going to like you if you don't express yourself and not like a cheap copy; which you look like a mixture of Terra, Mint, and Mandy_," Uncalled for! Simply un-called for!

Dawn looked down, before looking up to meet my eyes, "but I know that you are better than that."

She cleared her throat, I still didn't get where she was going though. Soon I saw Dawn glaring at me, "You sneaky girl, you changed that topic!"

I wanted to protest but I never got the chance, "You like Brendan and he likes you; THAT'S FINAL!"

I need to find a corner to hide in; an angry Dawn isn't a nice sight at all.

With Mandy

I stood emtionless in class, which I may add is the most stupidest thing that was ever invented. I stole a glance at Ash, and smirked. He's so hot and irrsestible. A redhead came into the class and sat by Ash; they begin to flirt. My fist clenched together, I hate her. I had such an unadulterated loathing for her.

"Al...right...class...to...day...we'll...wrok...in...partners...," Mr. Sharp started the directions in his monotone voice and talks really slow. Some stupid kid name Ritchie was paired up with Misty, and I was paired up with Ash. I smirked and made my way over Ash who greeted me with a goofy grin.

"Hey! You must be new, I'm Ash Ketchum!" He introduced himself. I felt like the world stopped, I've known him since first grade! How could he _not _know who I was?

"We've been in the same class since 1st grade," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Oh, I guess I've never noticed you," Ash replied **(A/N: HA!)** innoncently. If I didn't like him so much; he'll be three feet under.

"My name is Mandy Torres, ring a bell?" I tried remind him. Soon the lunch bell rang...just kidding...

"What bell?" Ash asked. My teeth were clenched together, he was driving me insane.

"It's just an expression," I responded, annoyed. Ash blinked and grinned.

"Oh, we need to start on our lab," Ash said before glancing over the directions again. He cleared his throat, "Chemical equations must be balanced by stoichiometric coefficients in front of each reactant and product such that there are an equal number of moles of each element on each side of the equation. With the stoichiometric coefficients of 2, 6, and 8 in the eqaution aboive, which is 2 C3H7OH+XO2 equal to 6 CO2 +8 H2O, the carbon atoms and hydrogen atoms are both balanced: there are 6 moles of carbon atoms on each side of the equation and there are 16 moles of hydrogen atoms on each side. The coefficient x must be be such that there are an equal number of oxygen atoms on each side. Hm, simple enough, right Mandy?"

I blinked, maybe Ash isn't as clueless as I thought he was.

"Uh," I said blankly.

"Oh, want a pulchritudinous lab we have!" Ash cried before eagerly doing the lab.

"Um, sure," I replied.

May's POV

Something is really familiar about Terra, she acts like someone that I couldn't put my finger on. She acts like a Barbie doll and is stuck up. I know someone who is like that. Elicia? No, she was stuck up but she was more like a clown that fell into a pile of glitter. Ugh, my brain hurts! Drew was right, me thinking will only 'cause brain damage or something like that. I rubbed my skull and glanced where Terra was sitting. She looks so familiar...

Leaf's POV

I sat in math class, and when my teacher, Mr. Lopez, said I could go get my book- I somehow forgot it. He let me go, I smiled and skipped to go get my math book.

I got on my knees and undid the lock on my locker, 3 15 35. I grabbed my book and head off to math. I was smiling happily as I walked down the school hallway, I stopped my tracks when I heard a loud moan. I tried to ignore it but then I heard it again, only louder. I tilted my head to the side in counfused and went to the see what it was.

My eyes widened, there was Gary and some girl, _almost_,by the looks, having sex. The girl was pushed up to the lockers and was moaning awfully loud as Gary kissed her neck. Tears formed in my warm brown eyes, my hands were shaking terribly and I accidentially dropped my math book. They looked to see who had distrupted them, Gary's widened in shock. I didn't noticed, I mumbled a 'sorry, excuse me,' before taking off into a run. I know Gary was on my tail, considering that he was calling my name.

I ignored him and kept running, I guess I wasn't paying attention on where I was going-because I had my eyes closed. I ran into something and fell back with a thud.

I moaned in agony and opened my eyes to see what I had ran into, a wall. I rubbed my head. Ouch, that hurt.

Gary's POV

Mint and I were making out, well, I was making out with her neck. She was moaning loudly, I don't even know why or how I got into this.

_THUD!_

I looked up to see Leaf tears falling down her cheeks and shaking like a leaf. No pun intended. My eyes widened, filled with shock and regret. I cried her name and start to run after her. Mint grabbed my arm, "Gary, please stay with me. Isn't this what you want?" she cooed me softly. Honestly, I didn't know, so, I acted like I didn't notice her question and took off running.

I called her name but she kept on running.

_BANG!_

She ran into a wall and look really painful, ouch that looked like it hurt, I run towards her. She moaned and rubbed her head, I wrapped my arms around her petite body. She tried to pull away but I only grasped on tighet.

"Go away," she said darkly.

"Leaf, it isn't what it seems," I explained, I knew she wasn't going to believe me. It was clear that I had cheated on her.

She turned to face me with a cold glare, "Oh shut up, Gary, you know that you were cheating on me. You knew it! Was I not good enough for you? I was not?"

"Leaf," I started but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare 'Leaf,' me Gary Oak. I don't understand on _why, why, why, why, WHY_! You can't explain it or try to turn it around. Face it, you can't," she got out of my grip and stood up. Her glare never her face, "It's over, Gary. If I can't be what you want; then I never could be."

She walked away and soon she disappeared.

**Me: finished!**

**Drew: R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Leaf, this is chapter is mostly about you.**

**Leaf: Yay!**

**May: Gary, you're a jerk for cheating on Leaf!**

**Gary: what? Why me! Blame the author, she's the one who wrote it!**

**All anime people look at me; glaring.**

**Me: WHAT! It's a great twist!**

**Gary: who?**

**Me: Because...it...is...!**

**May: WHY!**

**All: ...?**

**May: ?**

**Me: *waves you off* Whatever, Paul do the disclaimer. **

**Paul: MKArocks does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Yes that is true, Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

In Leaf's house

On a Saturaday

Leaf throw her sandwitch in the air yelling, "I THROW MY SANDWITCH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYIN' AYOO WHERE'S MY MAYOOOO!" She laughed as she caught her sandwitch with a black and white plate. She looked down at her food and frowns, "why don't we have any green in this house?" She shrugged before taking a bite.

_Riiinggg!_

Leaf looked down at her green phone, and saw that the caller I.D. was Dawn. The brunette shallowed her food and pressed the TALK button, "Green's phone."

"_Leaf, get your butt over here, ASAP_!" Dawn exclaimed over the phone.

"But..but...but my sandwitch!" Leaf cried, she jumped when she heard her front door burst open. She looked around nervously to see who is was. May and Misty stood there, and charged for Leaf. Leaf screamed before running away.

"_Leaf, what's wrong?"_ Dawn called worriedly.

"!" Leaf screamed.

"Come back here Leaf Green!" May and Misty yelled in tandem.

"No, because when you yell in unison, I feel like I'm about to get hit," Leaf squealed, still running away.

"Oh, you are dang right I'm going to hit you!" Misty threatened.

"_Misty, don't tell her that!"_ Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" May join in the scary threat.

"!" Leaf screamed, she coughed and formed her hands into a 'time-out' signal. Her crazy friends stopped, Leaf took a bite out of her sandwitch again. She swallowed the chew.

"Are you done?" May asked sweetly.

Leaf licked her lips, and shook her head before taking another bite out of her sandwitch, "no, this is really good. Want a bite?"

May grabbed Leaf's sandwitch before taking a huge bite out of it, "dang, that's good. Try some Mist!"

Misty shrugged before taking a bite too, she moaned a little, "Whoa, did you make that yourself?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered proudly before taking another bite.

"_Aww, that's no fair! I want a bite too_!" Dawn whined.

"Sorry Dawn," Leaf apologized after finishing up the sandwitch. May grinned evilly.

"Oh look Misty, she's done," May cackled. "GET HER!"

"!" Leaf screamed before running away, with May and Misty hot on her trail. "I COME IN PEACE!"

"We don't!" Misty yelled, tackling the brunette.

"Oww! Misty, May, get off of me!" Leaf cried.

"_Try not to hurt her, guys,_" Dawn warned through the cell phone.

"Oh, God, you're elbow is in my spine!" Leaf groaned at the pain.

"You're a traitor! A filthy hobo traitor!" May shouted at Leaf.

"Wha! I didn't tell Drew that you accidentially broke his IPod!" Leaf exclaimed, Dawn and Misty gasped.

"You what!" Misty cried.

"_Drew's gonna kill you, May!_" Dawn yelled.

May glared at Leaf, "you're dead!"

"Sorry, it just spilled from my mouth!" Leaf apologized, hundled in a small corner, afraid of the raged brunette in front of her.

"We weren't talking about that, Leaf, we're talking about _you_ breaking _up_ with _Gary_!" May exclaimed, Leaf's eyes immediately darkened.

"Its my relantionship, so stay the **FUCK OUT OF IT**!" Leaf screamed, jolting back on her feet.

Dawn gasped, "_Such language!"_

Leaf glared and stomped up to her room, locking the door. May and Misty banged on the white wooden door.

"Leaf, open the door," May pleaded.

"No."

"I'm sorry what I said!"

"Not going to make me open it up."

"Leaf, you better open that friggin' door before I knock it down!" **(A/N: I bet for someone to guess who said that!)**

"Again, NO!"

"Leaf, we are really sorry!"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Nooooooo!"

"Leaf, open the door."

"Not happening."

"Dawn, get over here!"

"_I'm on my way!"_ Dawn cried, before hanging up.

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

No reply.

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

No reply.

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Leaf."

"Just because you call me 8593454 times doesn't mean it's going to make me come out of my room; it's just going to piss me off even more," Leaf said through the door.

"Please come out so we can talk," Dawn pleaded. The three girls heard a 'click,' and Leaf stood out there.

"Come on," May said nicely, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the living room.

Dawn tripped over her shoe and fell to the ground with a 'oof!'

"Did you just trip?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. She smiled sheepishly with a flushed face.

"No, I was testing gravity, and just to let you know it still works!" Dawn tried to cover it up, the three other girls giggled.

The four girls sat on the couch, Leaf discussed the story. The remaining who reacted like this 'what!' 'that sucks' 'ouch!' 'aww!' They comfort her and the four made a pack to stick together and to beat up Gary tomorrow. Dawn and Leaf refused, but May and Misty didn't. So that the present moment, the teenage girls are looking at magnezies and listening to the radio. Dawn squinted at the photo and tried to make out what it was. She poked Misty in the ribs.

"Hey, Mist, ...is that a guy or a girl?" Dawn asked her redhead friend.

"Ha ha ha, no, it's Justin Bieber!" Misty laughed. When I meant laughing, I meant Misty falling off the couch and rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh, so is it a guy or a girl?" Dawn quetioned, not really getting an answer from a laughing Misty.

May looked over and shrugged, "Maybe it's a he-she?"

Leaf shook her head, "No, it's more girl than boy?"

"Oh gosh, it's a guy," Misty said, after having her laughing attack.

Dawn, Leaf, and May looked at the picture again, "Weird..."

"I still think it's a he-she!" May protest, the four burst into laughter.

**That's it for now! R&R!**

**Drew: Hey I thought that was my line!**

**Me: Oh, oops.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the two reviews, but I just couldn't wait to write this one!**

**May: you try too much**

**Me: Think of the reviewers!**

**Reviewers: YEAH!**

**May: Wow you chorus together, not a big deal!**

**Me: You're just saying that because it's Drew's and your chapter!**

**May: That's so true**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

**Dawn: When do Paul and I get ours?**

**Me: I don't know**

**Dawn: Why does Cindy hate me?**

**Me: the secret will be unleashed.**

**Brendan: why am I do not with May, Cindy sounds fake.**

**Me: You don't understand! Ar-CIndy, I mean Cindy is my favorite OC.**

**Drew: You don't own other OC though  
**

**Me: shut up! Anyways, I have some news to share. xXFireRoseXx and I are having a joint account, which we are still fighting on who to make. We just got done fighting about who should make an account, but I realized that we should just use one of ours. So if you really like xXFireRoseXx and I's fanfictions, you'll like this one!**

**May: When will it be made.**

**Me: Somewhat soon...I hope...I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9!

Drew and I sat on the wooden ground, as we watched the beginning of the musical. It was dooming and excitement spread through the air. I lean back against the mirror that surrounded the workshop and sighed, I was playing the role of _Elphaba _and Drew was playing _Fiyero._ Drew doesn't come on stage until the middle of Act 1, unlike me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw Drew looking at, "Yeah, let's ask if we could go home. They haven't called us yet, and I think they don't need us today. I mean, they have been working on the first song since the rehearsel started."

I nodded as I stood up and walked to the dance desinger, song director, and director with Drew close behind.

"Mr. Rodgers, is it alright if we left?" I asked, Mr. Rodgers was a cool guy. I had informed him that I am a guardian and I had to leave to take care of my little brother, Max.

"Yes, that is fine," he said, he eyed Drew curiously, "Hayden? What the hell are you here for? You weren't suppose to come to rehearsel today, you idiot." He just didn't like Drew. The green haired boy blushed scarlet.

"Sorry Sir," Drew apologized, but Mr. Rodgers waved Drew off.

"Whatever cabbage head, let me work," Mr. Rodgers told him absentmindly.

We walked out of the building together, I took out my cell phone and texted Max that I would be home soon. The cell phone had been a gift from Drew, saying that Max and I should always be in touch. I was fine with it as long as he paid the bill.

_Me and Drew are coming home. _

I press SEND, "I told Max that we were coming home," I informed my boyfriend. I felt a buzz in my bag, I took out my phone and rolled my eyes.

_It's Drew and I, and alright. But, uh, be home soon. Something happened..._

The message said, I rose my eyebrow at the last two words, _something happended._

_Whatever, Max, what happened?_

I was getting worried, and I feared for Max's wellbeing, I felt Drew's concern gaze over my shoulder. My hands started trembling, scared on what Max's reply might be. I can't lose him again, I just can't.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked me softly, I shook my head.

"We need to get home," I commanded in a gentle voice, I raced on the sidewalk and to my house. Drew followed my trace, running along by my side.

The door was crashed open, that deeply worried me. I stepped in and I felt lightheaded. Blood was stained on my white carpet, and smeared on the walls. I gulped, it had similiarities on the first strike when Wally and Shendon crashed my house. Had Wally broke out of jail for a second strike? "Max?" I called.

I run to the kitchen and saw blood filling the sink, as if the blood was coming from the drain. I felt two arms go around my waist, almost scaring me out of my skin, I glanced down and saw Max, absolutely terrified. "What happened here?"

Tears was released from Max's eyes as he explained what happened, "I don't know! I just come home from my friends' house and saw the place like this...I'm scared May." I sighed and ruffed his hair.

"It's alright, call Brendan, Drew," I ordered, Drew nodded and went to make the call. I looked around, the place was really crashed and blood was everywhere. Near the window, was an outline of a black figure watching me. I could tell that it was person with blue eyes. Someone was out there, I held Max tigher. Max was searching on what I was looking at, I glared at the window, letting that specific person had made a huge mistake. And the creature had hatred and evillness in it's eyes, it was glaring back at me.

But with one blink, the figure was gone. I blinked several times, but the figure was out of site. I glared at the place where it was. This means war!

"Brendan will come by tomorrow," Drew called out my focus. I nodded, still looking at the window.

**That's it for now, I actually wanted a fluff chapter but it turned into this. Sorry! But don't worry, I'll have a fluff chapter soon!**

**May/Drew: Yay..**

**Me: anyways, I hope you review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello readers!**

**May: I'm tired! Can you update another time? **

**Dawn: *yawns* Agreed...**

**Me: *hits them both* WAKE UP! **

**Paul: What the hell is going on *looks at clock; eyes wided* at 3 in the morning!**

**Me: I have news!**

**Paul: I'm going back to bed, now...**

**Me: *grabs his collar* NO! STAY!**

**Paul: I'm not a dog.**

**Me: Sure you're not...**

**Drew: Why do I hear yelling?**

**May: *whispers* Drew, run!**

**Drew: *looks at her strangely* Wh-**

**Me: *screams excitedly* DREW!**

**Drew: *eyes widened* Oh -BEEP-!**

**Dawn/May/Me: DREW!**

**Gary: *from his room* SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL CUT YOU!**

**A heard of glass breaking, the awake ones flinched in fear.**

**Leaf: SHUT UP GARY BEFORE I'LL CUT YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR ORGANS!**

**Me: *in a scared voice* chapter 10...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *more glass is through***

**Gary and Leaf: SHUT UP MKA!**

Brendan came by and took evidence, everyone could tell he was annoyed by this new case. Wally was still in jail, he had just visited him, bringing the very young man back to stress. He sighs and shuffles through research and documents. But the guy couln't focus, his mind was on Cindy. Oh she was beauty, he shivered. No, she wasn't beautiful at all, just a fake copy. But she had a gorgeous soul, he saw past the perfume and makeup. Plus, maybe Cindy had a good reason for looking like a sad clown hooker. Dawn likes her and let her in, so Cindy must be a good person.

**At Dawn's house**

The gang and Max, was hanging out in Dawn's living room, bored out of their mind. How could they bored when something so gossipable (thats a word I made up!) just happened; oh yeah, they didn't want to talk about it. They sighed in unsion. Dawn sat on the floor, between Paul's legs, who sat on the couch in front of her. May and Drew were next to them, Misty sat next to May, Ash was sitting on the couch's armrest. Leaf sat on a loveseat by Max, refuse to sit next to Gary, who she was glaring at. Across the room, on the potato couch, cringing in fear of the warth of Leaf.

Dawn looked around her house, in hope of something to do. She sighed, and sank deeper into Paul when she saw nothing that could enterain her guests. This was _not_ how she wanted the weekend to go. After a few moments of silence and boredom, a brillant thought blasted through her thoughts.

"BRAIN BLAST!" Dawn exclained, jumping to her feet. The teens around her gave the bluenette an odd look, "Isn't that what Jimmy Neutron says?" May asked.

Max smirked, "you would know since you watch it." May's face changed to the color red from anger.

Ignoring May and Max, "What's your idea, Dawn?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Let's play the silent game!" Dawn cried, pumping a fist in the air.

"No," they chorused, Dawn pouted.

"Come on, pleease?" she whined, May, Misty, and Leaf soon agreed. She turned to the guys, and did a puppy dog pout, Max and Ash failed to their manly pride and gave in. She walked over to Drew, "Please?" Drew sighed, and shrugged.

She smiled before going over to her boyfriend, "Please?"

"No," the plum haired teen replied.

"Pleeease?" She begged a little harder. Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark purple hair, "Fine.." Dawn squealed in delight. "...Funny noise...I loose."

After another moments of playing, Ash lost. He farted, then chuckled "Did you hear that?" Followed by May and Misty who chorused, "That's gross." Drew lost because May was poking him with a pencil. Gary squeaked at the look Leaf was giving him. Max made a funny noise, and Dawn to laugh.

"Leaf's the winner!" Ash cheered happily, Gary glared and pointed a finger at his ex girlfriend, "That's not fair! She made me lose!" Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it's just a game, Gary!" Leaf said, annoyed.

"I demand a rematch, in honor of unfair...ness," Gary challenge, slamming his clenched fist on the couch.

"Well, life is unfair, isn't it?" Leaf argued, glaring back at Gary.

"Hey, you broke up with me!" Gary yelled.

"What! You cheated on me, so of course I broke up with you!" Leaf shouted.

"Oh please don't fight," Dawn pleaded in the a soft voice, but was ignored.

"Oh whatever Gary, you know that you wanted it!" Leaf screamed, rage and violence filled the room.

"Please don't them break anything," Dawn begged to God.

"Ha! She was way better than you were! You were terrible at everything! You're clumsy, stupid, and childish! It was like I was dating a toddler than a teenage girl, grow up Leaf!" Gary screamed that the brunette, tears formed in her brown eyes, lips trembling, shaking terribly. But Gary didn't notice, he was angry, but the others did though. Dawn gasped and put her hand on her mouth, using her free hand to hang onto Paul. May quickly left, along with Drew and Max. Misty's and Ash's eyes were wide as saucers with their mouth gapped.

"Gary..." Misty whispered.

Gary turned to her, "What?" he snapped. She didn't say anything, but pointed to Leaf who was crying her heart out. A rush of guilt hit Gary in the gut, immediately his eyes softened.

"Oh Leaf..." Gary spoke softly, stepping towards her. To Leaf, Gary's voice sounded like knives; cutting her open and screwing with her feelings and heart. Gary stepped slowly walked to Leaf, but only trembled back; keeping the distance the same. Then soon, she sprinted. To fast for Gary to chase after her. "LEAF!"

Ash shook his head, "That was wrong, Gary."

"Ditto," Misty said.

"I think it's time for you to go, Gary," Paul warned darkly. The brunette male nodded and left, he lost Leaf...and maybe his friends. No, he losted them right now. And most importantly, he did nothing to stop it. Swallowing the knot in his throat and wanting to shake off the sadness and guilt, he went to Mint's house. Hoping that she would get rid of it. But that would only make it worse, Gary didn't listen to the voice whispering inside him and kept walking.

**May: That was really sad...**

**Me: Yeah, I guess so..**

**Leaf: So what's the news?**

**Me: *grins***

**Gary: I think she lost it...**

**Me: xXFireRoseXx and I created a joint account, called MetroRose! Check it out! **

**Misty: *on computer* Uh, MKA...there's no stories in here...**

**Me: *flushes* Oh yeah...Um, we sorta...don't have any fictions yet...**

**Gary: Way a go, Sherlock.**

**Leaf: Gary?**

**Gary: Yeah?**

**Leaf: One word: Run. *Leaf chases Gary***

**Me: *walks over to the other anime people* I think she's angry...**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Well yeah, you broke them up.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Hey, I have an idea for a story! And it stars all of you! **

**Drew: Please DON'T R&R! She'll think you don't like her! FOR OUR SAKE!**

**Me: Oh, you don't have any sakes...You're a drawing! R&R!**

**Gary: Ouch, that hurts.**

**Me: Well it's true!**

**Gary: No I meant Leaf, she stabbed me. But that does hurt also...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Ooooh the readers are going to hate me...**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Oh nothing!**

**Drew: Whatever...**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon! Chapter 11!**

**Three Months Later**

So, Brendan and I are hanging out in my house. Everyone else would be here, but I have no idea where they are. Ash was said to be hanging out with Mandy, then he left and is somewhere else. Misty is trying to figure out where 'somwhere else' is. Dawn is different, she's taller, less perky, and more all over Paul than usual, so Paul is trying to stay way from Dawn. My guess is that Paul is hiding in a junkyard, Brendan and I are making a bet about that. Gary is hardly our friend because what he did to Leaf and then she moved 'cause she couldn't handle the heartbreak. She still goes to the same school but only us girls know where Leafs' new home address is. We both groaned in unison, that is how bored we actually are. _We groan in unison_.

Brendan bit his lip as he tried to think of something to do. You are probably asking yourself, why Brendan is here instead of Drew, right?

It seems weird that Drew, my boyfriend, is avoiding me and spending all his time with Terra. In fact, he is might be with her right now. I hate my life right now, I really loathe it. People what to kill me for some stupid overdramatic reasons, my boyfriend isn't here to support me, and my friends are spilting apart.

Brendan's face lit up, I lean forward in excitement, "It's a Saturaday, so why don't we go out?" I frowned and lean back into the new brown leather couch that Brendan helped picked out.

"Nah, I have to keep an eye on Max," I remind him.

Right on cue, Max came down and announced, "Cliff is having a sleepover and I'm going." Brendan looked over at me and grinned in victory.

"Okay," I replied casually, Max smiled and went back upstairs to go pack.

"Party time!" Brendan cheered, pumping a fist in the air. I shook my head.

"Not exactly," May said, causing Brendan to slip back into the couch. She smiled, "So, are we going to invite Gary or Leaf?" We thought for a moment...

"Leaf," we both said in unison. Brendan took out his cell phone and begin to dial. I took out mine and called Drew. It rang a few times and a feminine voice came on the other line, she giggled.

"_Hello_?" it asked. I coughed and shifted a little, but froze again when I heard another giggle.

"Um...Is Drew there?" I asked, I heard an '_oh-it's-some-stupid-girl-on-the-phone_'reply and a masculine saying '_ok-I'll-get-rid-of-her_.'

"_Hello_?" Drew asked other the phone line. I smiled happily when I heard his voice.

"Hey Drew, it's me May!" I exclaimed cheerfully, my smile disappeared after I heard a long silence except for whispering.

"_Uh May, this isn't a good time..._" Drew told me. I frowned.

"What do you mean '_this isn't a good time_?'"I growled, mimicking his voice.

"_I'm sort of...with my girlfriend_," Drew muttered, saying the last three words faster than the others. I laughed, did I hear that right?

"No, Drew, that's not right; you see, I'm over here and you are over there," I chuckled nervously.

"_Yeah...I'm sorry May_," he apologized. I scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Why are you sorry?" I asked, I felt Brendan's red ruby eyes on me.

"_Because I'm a teenage guy, May! You don't except me to hold your hand, do you? I have a life and just because yours is breaking doesn't mean mine is_!"Drew yelled.

"I know that!" I cried.

"_No you don't! You're stuck in little May World and you aren't facing reality_!" Drew protest in a very loud voice. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Reality?" I dryly laughed, "HON! THIS IS REALITY!"

Silence.

Pure Silence.

A pure long silence.

"_May_?" Drew asked. I was about to apologize, begging for his forgiveness but those two words stopped them, "_It's over_." Tears scrolled down my cheeks, streaming down like a waterfall.

The line went dead.

I dropped the phone, and my hand started to shake violent.

"_It's over..._" the final words repeated in my mind. Yup, my life **officially** sucks.

"I'm ready to go!" Max exclaimed as he came down with his backpack. I stood up but Brendan stopped him, "No, I'll take him. You look like you need some alone time."

I didn't say anything and watched Brendan taking Max to Cliff's house. I sighed, stood up and went to a window; watching the rain drops fall on the ground. I should of let Wally and Sheldon kill me when they had the chance, but I didn't. I shouldn't fallen for Drew, but I did. I shouldn't befriends with anyone so they wouldn't have my problems as well as their own, but I did.

Sighing again, opening the back door and going outside. The rain soaking up my brunette hair and clothes, the tears blend in the rain. But I didn't care. I didn't care at all. My world was ending right before me. So I did something that always made me feel better...singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

I looked up, watching the rain fall off my house. Showing off how easy gravity is, when it works for rain but not for me.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

I bit my lip and I got all this flashbacks of the time when I majority cried. When my parnets died, when Max was in the hospital, and here.

_But that's not what gets me_

I shook my head.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

**Flashback**

_Drew and May were on a white couch and eating popcorn, they snuggled and laughing together. Then meeting up into there eyes, sharing a kiss._

**End of Flashback**

_And having so much to say_

**Flashback**

_I was about to apologize, begging for his forgiveness but those two words stopped them, "It's over." _

**End of Flashback**

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's heard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

**Flashback**

_May is walking to class and sees Drew in the hallway, she excitedly waves at him. He saw but ignored her and went to his next class with Terra._

**End of Flashback**

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still harder_

_Getting up_

_Getting dressed_

_Livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade _

_Give away_

_All the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And now seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most was being _

_So close_

**Flashback**

_Drew, May, and Max are playing Fruit Baseball._

**End of Flashback**

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

I stopped singing and exit the back gate and started walking, keeping my head low. I don't know what hurts the most, but oh-ouch, that hurts. I shook my head and kept walking; but my heart was throbbing painfully. My vision was getting blurry and I collasped on the ground, screaming. I couldn't cry since all my tears were used on Drew, so my tears were blood. The red substance stung my eyes I heard a voice cry out to me, but I didn't hear them. I was unconcious.

**Later in a Hopsital**

****I groaned, as I tried to open up my eyes, but the vision was red and the light was bright. I heard a beeping sound next to me, but that was it. Where the hell was I?

"Hello ma'am," an unfamiliar voice greeted me. I groaned in pain again.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked the voice. It chuckled- it was high pitch so I'm guessing it was a woman or a very gay guy.

"No, dearie," it said. I tilted my throbbing head to the side.

"Am I in hell?" I guessed again.

"No, you are in the hospital. A couple were walking down the sidewalk and saw you lying on the ground," the nurse explained.

"Oh," was all that I could say.

"Why, hello young lady," a sweet voice greeted.

"Miss, meet your saviors; Mrs. and Mr. Rochambeau," the nurse introduced. Ha, that's a cool last name,May Rochambeau... Anyways...

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Rochambeau," I said in a sincere voice. I felt a warm wrinkley hand on my bare shoulder.

"You are welcome! What's your name child?" she asked.

"May Maple," I answered. My eyesight begun to be a blurry, I closed my eyes, it felt like sweat was in my eyes.

"Ms May Maple, you need to open your eyes," the nurse said, I closely opened them and I looked at the three people around me. The nurse was -in fact, a women with light blue eyes and blonde hair up in a braid. She wore a nice white apron except for the blood stains on there. I shivered, then I took a good look at my saviors. They were an old cute couple. The woman was petite and probably the height of four foot. Her hair was white as snow and was puffed up like a cloud. She had brown eyes that shone with motherly care, relief, and love. She remind me just like my Grandma. She wore a pink blouse and a long white skirt. She didn't wear glasses or had on any jewelry. The man looked nice. He was bald and gray hairs circled the head. His eyes were blue and he was a little chubby. He wore an olive colored pants with brown overalls, underneath was a dark blue checkered shirt. May smiled at the elderly and turned to the nurse, "Why did I faint?"

"Honey, you didn't just faint...you had a heart attack," the nurse sighed. My eyes widened.

Say what now?

**Me: MWHAHAH! I left it on a cliffhanger...sort of...**

**May and Drew: *glares* I hate you...**

**Me: Yeah...R&R! Oh I do not own the name Rochambeau (isn't that a cool last name though?) it's from a guy in the Revolution or the song!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys, I want to deciate this chapter to ice-beam147, since today is her birthday! YAY! **

**May: Let's get this chapter started!**

**Me: Yeah! May!**

**May: What?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**May: metrokarateacademyrocks doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Review answers**

**PkmLuver292: Sorry...thanks. A good author with amazing talent? You're welcome.**

**Moonlight's Shadow Warrior: You'll find out soon. I say about a hour. You can, it's legal. Aww, you're sweet!**

**Claudette14: Paul isn't a jerk in this story, you'll find out why. Yeah...you're welcome.**

**ice-beam147: Thanks! So it will make it more interesting and dramatic. Happy Birthday Girl!**

I got out of the hopsital from about a hour, and now I was walking home with the Rochambeau's, they really were a sweet old couple. We got to my house, we got inside and then I led them to the living room and I went to get water; let's just say that old people get tired very quickly. I handed them each a glass of water, they smiled thankfully and took a sip. "I want to say 'thank you' again."

"Oh, it was nothing, child," Mrs. Rochambeau replied sweetly.

"Say, May, were are your parnets? We would like to have a chat with them about what happened," Mr. Rochambeau asked, joining in the conservation. I bit my lip nervously.

"Well, they aren't here," I told them carefully.

"Where are they?" the old woman asked nicely.

"They don't live here anymore on Earth; they are gone," I admitted to them, bowing my head so they couldn't see my eyes. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm terribly sorry," Mrs. R apologized.

"It's fine, Max and I are doing just fine," I said softly, I bitterly added in my mind, _'Yeah, with blood and murders.._'

"Max?" Mr. Rochambeau asked curiously.

"Max is my younger brother, and I'm his guardian," I answered.

"You can't live here on your own! You are far too young to live by yourself and with a little kid!" Mrs. Rochambeau exclaimed, I flinched in surprise at her sudden outbrust.

"We are fine, Mrs. Rochambeau," I said sternly.

"I say you live with us for a while, Rob and I miss having kids around. What do you say?" Mrs. Rochambeau offered.

Brendan bursted through the front door, Mrs. Rochambeau screamed in terror. She got up and slap him with her umbrella. "Go away bad man!" I ran over to the old lady, who is physically violent, and calm her down. "Mrs. Rochambeau it's alright, this is my friend, Brendan." Mrs. Rochambeau relaxed a little.

"Why hello sonny!" she greeted happily, after a dozen of blinks. He waved awkwardly, and went over to me.

"Where were you?" he hissed in a whisper. I shrugged.

"The hopsital," I responded. Brendan's eyes widened, as I went back to the couch.

"Did they have a heartattack or something?" Brendan asked worriedly, pointing over at the elderly.

"Yup, May here honey had one," Mr. Rochambeau told the white hair color teenage boy. Brendan gasped, I shrugged ans Mrs. Rochambeau petted Brendan's hair.

"What hair dye do you use, young lad?" she asked, Brendan turned to the old woman and gave her an odd look.

"Uh, it's not hair dye," he told her. She frowned as she thought he wasn't telling her the secret.

"Well, dearie, you aren't fooling anyone with that," she said. She sat back on the down with a shocked looking Brendan standing in the middle of the floor. He shook his head and looked at me firmly.

"We are getting off topic!" Brendan whined, I cleared me throat and sat up professionaly.

"I'm very sorry Officer Brendan," I teased as he glared daggers at me.

"Shut up," he snapped, annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was too busy grieving, thank you every much!" I growled.

"I must go now honey, it's geting late. Here's my number if you need anything," Mrs. Rochambeau said, giving me a small piece of paper. I smiled and accpeted the sheet, she smiled and waved as she followed her hushand out the door.

Brendan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "When did life become so diffcult?" I looked at him, studying his facial expression. I shrugged.

"When I came here," I said emtionlessly. Brendan frowned.

"Don't say that," he demanded softly, sitting down next to me. I sighed, and twiddling my thumbs together.

"Sure sure...whatever..." I muttered absentmindly, more interested in my fingers. After a few moments, I looked at Brendan and stared at him. He caught my stare and looked at me. I looked closer at him, it really does! He motion for me to go on, I shook my head and tilted it to the side. He copied my example; wondering what the heck was so interesting. "Mrs. Rochambeau was right, it does looked dyed!" Brendan groaned in annoyance.

"It's not dyed!" Brendan cried.

"_It's not dyed_," I said, copying him. What? I was bored. To his surprise, I started to giggle.

"It's not dyed, May!" the white haired guy cried. Changing subject-

"Rochambeau is a funny name! How cool was it to have that as a last name!" I exclaimed brightly. Brendan looked at me if I told him that it was possible for guys to be pregnant and have periods.

"We went to deppressing to stupid then to...joking?" Brendan asked, ordering the emtions. I frowned at his attitude, he chuckled, "but yeah you're right, Rochambeau is a funny name." We laughed for a moment, Brendan cleared his throat and stared at me. "May?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How did you end up in the hopsital?" he asked, I sighed heavily.

"After you left, I cried in the rain and had these flashbacks. I thought I needed a walk, as I walked on the sidewalk I had these horrible heart aches. Then my vision started to get blurry, I remember falling to the ground and screaming," I mumbled, trying to remember what happened. Brendan flinched, "I remember my eyesight was a thick red substance. I past out, and I guess Mr. and Mrs. Rochambeau found me. To be honest, I don't know how it happened." Brendan sighed, leaning farther into the couch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone," Brendan apologized, "But I think I know how you're heart attack happened." My eyes widened and I looked at Brendan indreciously.

"You do?" I exclaimed, he snickered.

"I am an officer, aren't I?" he asked.

"Shut up," I mumbled, with a frown.

"Maybe the attack occured because you were in so much pain. I saw you over the phone with Drew, he hurt you really bad. So badly, that you're heart couldn't take it and 'causing to the beat louder and harder," he explained, I nodded every once and a while. "I think you need to be more careful with your emtions, I wasn't there but next time could be worse." I gulped, looking down at my hands. I felt the couch rise as Brendan got up. "I probably need to go. See you later, May." I nodded, and watched Brendan leave.

But I don't know if I could even control myself around Drew, so does this mean I have to avoid him or just die? All I know is that I can't avoid my love forever. Maybe I could just die, leave this cursed world forever. But I can't, who would watch Max while I finally live in peace?

That person who quoted that life is unfair; they were right. I don't know what to think about this place, was meant to be a fairytale and be sweeped off her feet? If it was, it was absolutely not me. I've noticed that everyone's life was almost or was perfect except for an innocent citizen. Then accidentially cursed her peers around her, making their life a living Hell. Could I ever win my life back after all these diffcult problems, or instead of facing them I could just abandon them. What was worst or better? I wasn't emo or depressed...I was in a huge mess and I didn't know when it begun to grow. I didn't think I could face them, seeing how I almost died by one but huge break up. I've now noticed that either path I choose will always go down in a grave. Why couldn't my world be happy like the Rochambeaus'? They were the most happiest people I saw in my life. I think the worst of all is that I have no family, besides Max, to turn to for this trouble times.

**Tears in Heaven by Declan Galbraith**

_Would you know my name.._

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

**Flashback**

_I was in tears as I watched Mom and Dad lay side by side, their bodies covered in bruises and nasty cuts. I clutched Max's hand tightly._

**End of Flashback**

_Would you feel the same.._

**Flashback**

_"May?" my father called in a very weak voice, I rushed over to his side. I nodded, letting him move on, "I think it's time for me to go, but before I do; I just want to let you know that I love you and your brother more than anything in the world." I nodded, squeezing his hand letting him know that I loved him back. I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Dad gasped for air, and the heart line stopped and was a straight line. I called out for him, not letting go of his hand and quickly screamed for the nurse._

**End of Flashback**

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

**Flashback**

_Max and I watched, tears scrolling down our faces as we watched our parnet's coffins go down into the ground. I squeezed Max's hand, my strength dying. I looked down at Max and I had a new strength, I had to be strong for Max._

**End of Flashback**

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Whoa oh_

_Would you hold my hand_

**Flashback**

_When I was five years old, I laid in bed and wanted for my usual goodnight kiss from dadddy, he came in and smiled at me, telling me I was beautiful as he held my hand. _

**End of Flashback**

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would you help me stand_

**End of Flashback**

_On the second year of the death, Max and I went to the graveyard and visit them. We told them about the past year and how much we missed him. Max was teling him about how he won the science fair and I glazed at the tomb, Mom and Dad were refilling my strength to keep on going._

**End of Flashback**

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I'll find my way _

_Through night and day_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven..._

_Oh oooh_

_Time can bring you down_

**Flashback**

_Max laid on the hopsital bed, briuses and cuts all over his body. The scene literally broken my heart_

**End of Flashback**

_Time can bend your kness_

**Flashback**

_"Am I going to die?" he asked with tears in his eyes and his voice was still weak. He ignored my statement, and asked something I never wanted to think. I grabbed his small hands and squeezed them tightly but not enough to hurt him._

**End of Flashback**

_Uh uuhh_

_Time can break your heart_

**Flashback**

_"Max, don't think about that! Never think about that! You're __not__ going to die, NEVER! I love you Max, and I can't lose you! I need you, I don't want you to die," I cried while tears fell. _

**End of Flashback**

_Have you begging please_

**Flashback**

_"Wally, why are you doing this to me?" I asked while tears scrolling down my cheeks. Wally stepped up and wiped them away from me._

_"Say, is Andrew doing well?" the other one smirked. My eyes widened._

**End of Flashback**

_Begging please!_

**Flashback**

_"You are Drew's brother," I said softly. They both smirked and punched me in the jaw. "Now that Drew isn't here to save you, you're mine." A roundhouse kick went to my stomach and I spit out blood. My eyes widened as Wally slapped me across the face. That's when I screamed._

**End of Flashback**

_Beyond the door_

I imagine myself in a white area with beautiful doves filled in front of me. Clouds floated peacefully and then a few feet away was elegant elavtor. I smiled at the sight and stepped towards the object.

_There's peace I'm sure_

I was about to hop on when my mothers' voice ringing in my head, "_May, you can't always run from your fears..."_

_And I know there'll be no more _

Sighing, I stepped back and watched in vanished.

_Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

_Here in heaven..._

Maybe my time isn't just yet, I should keep fighting..For mine...

**Thank you, I know most of people are wondering 'where the hell is Drew!' but until next time!**

**Oh conest/question: What make May our most favorite? Why do we like her more than all the other pokegirls. If you want to answer, you have to review!**

**Drew: R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Pokemon, let's hit it!**

May's POV

Monday Morning

I sat on my couch as I read a magnize; I had to be careful with my enegry because I had another attack and broke my left leg on Sunday which praticially freaked Max out, luckily Brendan was still there when it occured. I was waiting for Brendan to pick me up, since walking would wear me out. The nurse said I should be cautious with upset emotions, suree. I'm the most hot-head person you'll ever know, except for Misty...

Today, I wearing skinny jeans with a green and black plaid tank top with a vest over it. I wore my hair in a puppy dog hairstyle. For shoes I wore my black flats. So here I am, sitting here, doing nothing...because if I lift one finger I'll go straight into a heartattack. Oh well, I was too lazy to get up anyways...

KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open!" I shouted, I heard the door open and saw Brendan coming towards me with a bright smile. I rose an eyebrow supiciously, what made him so happy? I shook my head, shaking off the thought as I tried to stand up. 

"Hey May Bear!" he greeted me cheerfully, I gasped as I fell off the couch. I groaned in pain, thinking bitterly, "_Butt meet floor, floor meet butt.."_ To my surprise, Brendan laughed. I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. "Oh MayMay, you are _so_ silly!" The 'so' was unbelievably high, which 'caused me to winced. Then Brendan started to giggle madly, I flinched and looked around the room nervously. Did I die and I somehow transport to a mad house with a high Brendan? Oh, I'm totally going to sue someone around here!

"Are you high or something?" I finally asked. Brendan giggled again and waved me off. I officially scared now.

"No!" Brendan squealed, he paused and I gulped in response. Now, here I am watching my friend giggling insanely and I cringed in fear. "I'm drunk off of Cindy."

I sternly looked at him, I knew she was no good! I'm friggin' gonna kill her! "She's Ah-mazing!" He did a little opera on the last word, this brought back the eyebrow raising-who knew Brendan could squeal such a high note? I guess he's a first tenor.

"What did she do?" I wondered curiously, then there was the annoying giggling.

"She friended me on Facebook and then poked me! I feel so loved!" Brendan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before swirling around madly. Yup, he has gone fully insane.

"Don't break anything!" I cried worriedly as Brendan spun recklessly into stuff. I bit my lip nervously.

"I love Cindy!" he squealed, he forcefully helped me up (which I fell, again) and practicially dragged me out of the house. By the time we got to school, I was covered in bruises and leaves.

"I hate you, Brendan Bit-" I was cut off by the sound of a scream. I saw Dawn coming towards me with a worried expression printed on her face.

"May! Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing my hands and squeezing them hard. I winced, who knew she was that strong? "I tried calling but you didn't answer!" She squeezed hard as she gasped and saw my case. "May! You have a case!" _Really? I haven't noticed! Hm, I wonder where that came from..._

"And now no feeling in my hands," I added while Dawn continued to make the feeling in my fingers lose. Dawn blushed in embarrassment and let go of my hands.

"S-sorry," she apologized sheepishly, I felt the room got colder when Drew and Terra entered the room. Her arm was locked with his and was giggling madly, everyone's mouth dropped. Dawn gasped and grabbed my arm, I yelped. Suddenly with emotions turn to surprise to unadultering anger, Dawn let go and stomped her way to Drew and Terra. My eyes widened and I sort of tackled Dawn which was quite awkward while being injuried.

"Get off May!" With that she pushed me off and I waited until Brendan came and helped me up, "DREW!" I saw him jump he surprise as my muscles tighten and ran out the door. I panicked I somewhat sprinted down the hallway before tripping over something -I really hate being a klutz- and fell down the stair. Oy, today is not my day.

I groaned in pain but got up when I heard the following of these statements; "oh my god! Are you okay!" "Ouch, that didn't look good" or "She's going to be sore tomorrow" then "May! You aren't suppose to step on my skateboard!" then there was "May!" "She fell off the stairs," and finally "stupid klutz." I limped my way over to the front doors, so close! I moaned when I saw the princple blocking my path, he caught me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class, young lady?" he asked supiciously. Oh crap, what to say! What to say! Anything would be good, well besides saying that I'm skipping or going home!

"Uh, I broke my leg!" I exclaimed nervously. He raised a busy eyebrow, what the hell was that Maple?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I broke it again when I fell down the stairs because I remembered that the doctor said not to come today, because of stress," I answered confidently, I smiled to myself. I should be an actress or something! That was so flawless! Just for effect since he looked like he was already buying it, "I just had a heartattack yestersday; one on Saturday and one of Sunday," I said in a hushed whisper. Man, that's like a record or something. His eyes widened and moved out of my way, I nodded a thanks and went home.

I love my life...

**Hehe. Thanks for reading and I hope to read your awesome reviews in the review...box...thing..**

**Drew: oh my god, R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: O...M...G! For you readers, this chapter is EPIC! I'm so proud of myself and it's a big improvement/chapter than chapter 13. Well, I guess 14 is the lucky number.**

**Drew: Why am I here is I'm not in this chapter or even **_**mentioned**_**.**

**Me: Yes you are! Only in the first paragraph! Oh, and I'm getting a lot of violence in my reviews saying they want me to hit you.**

**Drew: What! That's terrible, everyone loves **_**the Drew**_** *flicks hair***

**Me: *reading over the review and shrugged* sure whatever you say...do you count **_**slapping**_** as a part of whorship?**

**Drew: *huffs* You are just jealous of my good looks. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Suuuureee..**

**Drew: *looks around* where's May?**

**Me: *shrugs* She isn't here because she can't stand the sight of your face. I don't own Pokemon and this is chapter 14!**

Maybe my life isn't as perfect as it was that special night; the romance and happiness sweet smelling the whole world-even the universe. If only we could go back to it and still be as amazing couple we were. We are the eye couple that every couple wanted to be. Though I guess my story isn't over including that I'm miserable or will I ever get a happy ending? Am I going to die alone and suffer along the way? Should I just run away, leaving my unbearable troubles behind? It would be easier for everyone.

Who have I not suffered? My friends are spilting apart and trying to avoid it and each other. But I guess avoid only brings the problems turn more troubling. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, I got home and I was a little wore out from walking home. I frowned, why did I come home again? Oh yeah, I couldn't face Drew right now. I guess I was still heartbroken no matter what life puts me through. I was forever scarred until my time is over. I groaned, I sound like some depressed emo. Was I emo? I'm not emotional but does that count as mood swings, and I definely don't cut myself. I don't wear black or anything like that.

I was sitting on my couch thinking about..well anything that slipped into my mind and out. I looked around my living room trying to think of anything positive. My sapphire blue eyes wander to my kitchen counter then led me to something silver, shiny, and sharp; a knife. I tilted my head to the side as I thought that I could take that knife as an opportunity to release myself from my terrible life. I sat up a little and watch the knife closely. It was a butcher knife that was long and sharp with a small black handle. It was beautiful.

_May, what are you doing? _A voice asked me, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around the room confused. Uh, that was weird. I thought I heard someone, I shook my head; I was probably imagining it.

_That was me,_ it said again. I jumped in the air and nervously looked around my house.

No one was there, but-

Him-.

The last person I would ever see in my life, but one of my happiest.

Wally.

He still had that green hair but only messier than when we saw each other in the house. His orange eyes were orange in fierce, greed, and the look of a kill. He was smiling at me slightly as he overlook my figure. I know that I wasn't imagining it now, he looked _so_ real.

_Well, don't you look absolutely horrible? _Wally said with a cocky smirk, I bit my lip from trying not to cry. I looked up and saw Wally right in front of me. _But honestly, that only makes you more beautiful. It gave me an advantage. _

He was circling me now, though our eyes were still locked. _You look unhappy, why is that so?_

"It's complicated," I said with a soft shaky whisper, Wally nodded.

_I see, so why were you looking at that knife? _he asked, making his way over to the knife I was watching earlier. His fingers traced the knifes middle part of it, from top to bottom.

"It was nothing," I answered. Wally picked up the knife with interested and looked at me, the murderous glinted in his eyes disappear when I saw my old childhood friend smile.

_It's a beautiful knife isn't? _Wally asked, I smiled a little and nod in agreement. With a knife low, he walked towards me as my focus wasn't on the knife but in his eyes. They were gorgeous like creamy orange soda and I felt like our wonderful childhood together -Brendan, Wally, and I's- flash in his eyes. His hand was on my cheek and stared into my eyes. _You really are beautiful._

I looked at him in surprise, he was still that sweet kinding lovesick boy I grew up with. I felt my hot salty tears in my eyes, why have I done? "Wally.."

_Shush _he shushed me gently, his thumb brushed my tears away. _It will be all over soon..._

I gave him a confused look, what did he mean it will all be over? I was about to ask him when the knife was rosed and the look of cruelty came back into his eyes, I screamed loudly. I saw many things at once during that point, some where things I couldn't describe. I saw a few that can't my eye the most.

One was my friends and family. Second was Drew staring straight at me. Third, it was it the background and was sort of faded. Even though it was the most unnoticable it was the most effective. It was a woman for sure, maybe it was my mom? I'm not sure, it was more like a teenager's figure.

I opened my eyes and looked around and nearly groaned at the sight. I was back at the hospital and laying in the hospital bed. The heart rate thing was beeping a little faster than more, that probably meant that I was nervous. The walls were white and had a purplish-bluish painting and a window to the right of me. In a corner was a tiny night stand with fake purple flowers. I looked over my body execpting a huge blood gush at my chest but to my surprise, it was just my shirt; with no stain blood anywhere on my green and black shirt. I frowned and touched my head, to see if Wally had struck the head instead of chest. But all I felt was my hair, scalp, and skin. I saw Wally come in the room through the window.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked curiously. Wally shrugged.

_Why did you allow me to kill you? _

"That's no fair! I asked you first!" I whined, Wally rolled his eyes.

_You answer mine first._

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't know! I was sad, I couldn't think straight and I almost died -let's see about, uh three or four times." Wally just stared at me with questioned eyes. "I'm tried of living this way. I didn't exactly plan it this way." Wally came over and sat beside me on the bed. His eyes were stern and serious.

_Maybe this isn't what you plan, I understand. But we don't all know what our destiny is. Fate always have something different for us. It's the way of life, May, if you don't understand that then I don't know what to say. I can't help you who you can only help yourself. Save your life the way you want it to. I can't be your savior, somone else already fills that spot. _He chuckled a little as he recalled a memory. _On the day I met you, it seemed as if the trees stood a little taller; the breeze danced a little warmer, and the stars shone a little brighter. But I never could have imagined all the real and lasting ways that you'd fill my world with so much joy and so many beautiful memories-memories of a young girl who grew into a special friend. You were and are my bestest friend in the world, because I knew you I've been changed for good -sure I had some diffcult time but I made it through. I'm never going to hurt you like the way in that house. Anyways, I understand you didn't want life to go this way, but if you don't want it this way; change it with your own colors. Work the life you wanted._

Wally stood up and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand desperately, I caught it and he turned his head towards me, "I wanted a life of happiness. _I wanted to be __free__._" He turned around fully and kissed me softly on the lips and whispered _I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. You have to deal with this on your own._

"When why can't you kill me!" I cried, but it was too late as Wally jumped out of the window. Tears scrolling down my face. I heard the nurse come in and asking me some questions, I answered them halfheartedly and glanced back at the window every now and then.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I closed my eyes and felt over the emotions I kept inside and wanting to scream for such a long time. A tear ran down my face as I opened and said "Sudicial." His eyes widened in shocked.

He cleared his throat nervously, "So uh, Ms Maple-"

"-May," I filled him in, he nodded in understanding.

"Yes, _May_, why do you feel sudicial," he asked.

"I lost everything," I responsed. His eyes softened, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No you didn't, espicieally at this age. You have life full ahead of you! Your dreams are waiting for you to catch them and make them yours. Sure, it's hard to go for but it will be all worth while!" his voice was filled with excitement and his eyes lit up. I had to laugh a little and nod a bit.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I'm not sudicial-well, is it if you think about it sometimes?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No May, you are just open minded," he said with a small chuckle. I giggled a little.

"Thanks, I'm just heartbroken," I said. He frowned.

"Well why would someone as gorgeous as you be heartbroken? Shouldn't you be the one doing to heart _breaking_?" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"No, it was actually uh-first boyfriends and love," I muttered lowly.

"I'm sorry about that. Man, that must suck," he said in a funny sympathy way. I nodded.

"Yes it does," I agreed.

"So in order to get rid of your broken heart is to do a positive favorite hobby," he suggested.

"I like...singing," I said a little unsure.

"Then go ahead," he encouraged nicely, I looked around.

"In a hospital?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, in a hosiptal," he said with a small laugh.

"Okay, I got one!" I exclaimed after thinking of the perfect song to sing for this occasion, he laughed and wave for me to start.

**Brand New Day by Brian Cooney**

_All things are new and the old now is all passed away_

He smiled at that.

_What was so painful then_

_I can hardly remember today_

His smile disspeared with a frown and he looked around the room. I guess he hadn't heard this song before and I smiled softly at him.

_You flipped me upside down_

_Your faithfulness_

_Has blown me away_

_Now I know you'll never leave me and I'll never doubt you again_

He looked around the room as I thought he might rethinking if this was a good idea. I smiled slightly at this.

_Set my feet upon a rock_

_Pick me up from the miry clay_

_You took my hands_

_Healed my wounds_

I held one of his hands, half thinking of him and Wally. He smiled and blushed a little as he looked down.

_Now I can finally say..._

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window and opening in fully. Letting the breeze come in as the warm sun rays fully hit onto my flesh.

_It's a brand new day!_

He sighed in relief, I grabbed his hands and I spinned him around a little.

_Through valleys of darkness_

_You lead _

_Cause you ways are higher than mine_

_You fixed all I've broken now _

_I'm twice as strong on the other side_

He nodded and had a huge smile on this face; like if he actually helped someone from the inside to out.

_You are my daddy_

_I will run to you_

He then choked on nothing and gave me an odd look.

_This prodigal has you as my friend_

_Now I know that you'll never leave me _

_And I'll never doubt you again_

_Set my feet upon a rock_

_Pick me up from the miry clay_

_You took my hands_

_Healed my wounds_

_Now I can finally say..._

He laughed and joined the song with me. Surprisely, he was quite good.

_It's a brand new day!_

_It's a brand new day!_

_La la la_

_La la la_

We were spinning and twirling through the la's with happy smiles on our faces.

_It's a brand new day_

_La la la_

_La la laha!_

_It's a brand new day!_

_Yeah yeah..._

We stopped spinning, breathing heavily and stared into each other's eyes. His into my blue ones and me into his dark brown ones. He slowly reached his hand up and gently brushed the strand of brunette hair in my face away and tucked it behind my ear. We spring into a passionate kiss with his arm on my waist and my arms around his neck; bringing each other closer. We broke the kiss, he grinned and sang.

_Set my feet upon a rock_

_Pick me up from the miry clay_

_You took my hands _

_Healed my wounds_

_Now I can finally say_

_Set my feet upon a rock_

_Pick me up from the miry clay_

_You took my hands_

_Healed my wounds_

I joined him with a bright smile on my face.

_Now I can finally say!_

_It's a brand new day!_

_It's a brand new day!_

Softly we sang

_La la la_

_la la la_

_It's a brand new day_

He romanticly kissed my nose and sang the next part by himself.

_La la la_

_La la laha_

_It's a brand new day yeah yeah_

We both laughed, "Okay that was probably the bestest song I had ever sang!" He smiled cheekily.

"Thanks, you sing amazingly!" he extolled happily. I frowned a little and like a mirror he copied and pasted my frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I just feel bad that you know my name and I don't know yours," I said a hint of guilt in my voice. He chuckled.

"That's it?" I nodded, "It's Martin, I knows its a kind of nerdy."

"No it is not! It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed before grinning at the small pink blush on Martin's face. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"May, I want to let you know that I'm never going to leave you, mostly because of the condition you are in and it's my job(I rolled my eyes at this but grinned anyways, it was nice to know that someone cared for me). But all I can say is that you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have," he said sternly. I sighed and lean back onto my stupid hospital bed as he continued, "You are an amazing creature May, I swear to God himself but I can't help you with this. It's your own battle, but I'll be willing to let myself be your soldier." Hm, very poetic; I wonder if he stole that off of a soap opera show...

I glared at him and through my hands in the air, shouting, "No one will help me! Even though trying they succeed! My best childhood friend wouldn't help me he said 'oh how Fate choose a different life for me and how is life grew so much brighter when he first met me.'" I blabbered until I stopped when I saw the point of reason. I glanced at the young man in front of me, "I need to start fresh don't I?" He shrugged with a grin.

"It's your life," he said, standing up. I stood up also.

"So I will," I said softly. He was about to leave but I stopped him with a panicked 'wait!' He turned around curiously, "Why am I here in a hospital though?"

"You fainted, that's all," he muttered and walked out of the door. I watched the door for a while and smiled softly.

Martin and Wally, I will always remember you both because now I see life and myself in a whole different way than before. I see an independent young women with her own ideas and choices in life. I don't need help for someone to do things for me or beg for death. I am May Maple, a girl with her own mind, heart, body, and soul. Tomorrow will definely be a brand new day.

**Drew: *rolls eyes* MKA isn't here at the moment, but she left a note saying that she loves your reviews, that xXFireRoseXx and her story is up called Boarding School by MetroRose, and that she wants everyone to guess what is her strangest pet she has. *looks at card I've given him weirdly* and R&R if you want to slap me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry this is taking such a long for the next chapter to come up but it will be awesome! But so you'll be anixous and wondering what's up, I'll give you some previews.**

**Number One**

"You asked Wally to kill you! Do you not remember what we went through last year!" Gary shouted while he stood up.

"How you be so stupid!" Brendan said, flames danced in his eyes.

**And...**

Max rose an eyebrow as I continued, "You are staying with someone who will be lucky to watch over you."

I was about to go to my own room when I was pulled back, I turned around to Max glaring at me, "What are you talking about! Where am I going?"

"You are going to stay with two special friends of mine," I said

**Now, lastly we have**

"Don't worry Ashy, you will like it like everything else you tried," Mandy promised. Ash nodded and continued the process.

I promise that the real chapter will be here very soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: hey there, this chapter has...**

**May: humor**

**Drew: Guilt **

**Gary: homosexuality (sorry about that by the way...)**

**Misty: Serious stuff**

**Paul: Apologizes**

**Leaf: Turning points**

**Ash: And Changes.**

**All: Hope you enjoy this chapter and MKA doesn't own Pokemon!**

Three Days Later

Clear. Beautiful. Question.

I thought absentmindly as I saw raindrops fall softly on my window. Clear as a fresh crystal, beauiful as such passion, and question to ask yourself who you are. It would usually change someone if you ask who you are. But for me, I was May Maple. A girl who gone through the almost impossible and made it out damaged, changed but okay. I was a girl who's parnets died and now had to look after her younger brother. I was a girl who was looking for a better life but then realized that I could change anything.

Sweet. Innocent. Peaceful.

I bit my lip and looked down, sweet as life, innocent as uncertain, and peaceful as a solution. My solution? To break away from everything but Max, I needed to be with someone who wouldn't break my heart. Friends who would never fight because of me. I was going to change that of course, I was going to apologize to everyone. Maybe even Terra. She could make Drew happy and give him anything he could ever ask for. Absentmindly, I picked up the phone and called everyone. I was going to fix this.

Brendan came here first since he was practicially taking care of me, next came Dawn and Misty. Misty gasped when she saw the sight of me and rushed to give me a hug. I chuckled and told her I was fine. Cindy came after about five minutes Misty and Dawn did. That's when Brendan abandoned making snacks and went to flirt ashamelessly with Cindy. Rolling her eyes, Misty covered the snacks preparations. After two minutes came Leaf, Gary and Mint came. Leaf's smile disappeared but crossed her arms and pretend Gary wasn't there. That earned a frown from Gary.

Next came was Ash and Mandy, I frowned as I noted that Ash looked paler and more glum. I turned to Misty who had a huge frown on her face but tears in her eyes that could be released any moment. Then Paul came, Dawn frowned which caused me to frown. Why was Dawn upset? Maybe there was a fight between them or something, I suggested with a shrug. A knock vibrated the door and everyone stared at me in question, I stood strong and went to answer it. There stood Drew with Terra clunging on his arm, I cleared my throat and slowly let them in, "Welcome."

Drew didn't say anything as he stepped inside my house, I felt Terra's glare on me. I walked to the living room and motioned for everyone to come. Everyone pulled up a chair and sat in an odd-looking circle. I smiled softly as I saw Max poking his head around the corner. I waved him to come in, he did so and sat on the floor next to my legs.

"Okay, so tell us why we are doing here because Drew and I were busy," Terra spat out.

Brendan glared at her, he stood up and started screaming at her, "Shut up Terra! You were the one who caused this in the first place!"

Terra huffed angrily, Leaf stared at her. After thirty seconds of staring, Terra got annoyed and snapped, "What!"

Leaf blinked a little, "Nothing! But -uh, you look like a turtle when you do that."

Dawn, Misty, and Brendan snorted in a laughter and started to laugh loudly. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Look May, if you aren't going to tell us why we are here; Terra and I are leaving," Drew hissed with a glare.

"I'm sorry," I said with a gentle voice. I noticed that my friends' expression softened again.

"For what?" Brendan said a little confused.

I ignored Brendan, "A couple of days ago, I saw Wally."

Dawn gasped, "What! Wally is on the lose! We have to call the police right now!"

Brendan looked at me strangely, "But I saw Wally in his cell yesterday."

I chuckled lightly, "Remember that day when I fainted?"

Everyone's attention perked up as Brendan nodded, "Well, on that day. I changed a lot. I had a lot of my mind actually and I wanted to kill myself, literally. I looking at a knife just thinking about all the possibilities and then Wally appeared. His visit was...interesting, after a something happened. I awoke in a hopsital room and Wally reappeared and I begged for him to take away my life," I explained with a sigh as I remembered what I told Wally, _Wally stood up and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand desperately, I caught it and he turned his head towards me, "I wanted a life of happiness. I wanted to be __free__."_

"You asked Wally to kill you! Do you not remember what we went through last year!" Gary shouted while he stood up.

"How you be so stupid!" Brendan said, flames danced in his ruby eyes.

Max didn't say anything as my friends took turns yelling at each other but mostly me; he just held my hand. I squeezed it a little as I smiled at him, telling that there is a fact, good ending to this. I would finish my story when everyone calms down, I thought with a polite smile on my face.

A couple minutes went by and my guest's yelling only became worse, my polite facial feature turned into an annoyed one. Max looked up at me again with a raised eyebrow as if he was asking me silently if they were always like this. I rolled my sapphire blue eyes and stood up to hopefully break up the roaring crowd.

"Hey!" I called out, they ignored me. I rolled my eyes again and shouted a little louder, "HEY!"

They all stopped arguing to stare at me, I softened a little "Okay, as I was say-"

I was cut off again by the repeat arguing, I turned to Max and asked him "Can I please borrow your guitar?"

"Sure," Max said with a shrug. I went upstairs and came back with a black electric guitar and a small amp. I plugged the amp in quickly as Max trying to tell me directions. I ignored him as I connected the two together, "Now May, Trixie is very important to me so you have to be gentle with her."

I turned the amp on and turned the volume to the max, I turned to Max with a smirk, "Cover your ears."

Out of thin air, I pulled out two pairs of earplugs. I put mine in and Max did the same thing, I grabbed the pick and rashly smashed the plastic pick against wire strings, with 'caused a very loud chord. Everyone else shrieked and held their ears and glared at me. I smiled sweetly and took out my own earplugs and innocently stated, "I wasn't done yet."

"But was that really necessary?" Terra asked in a low growl.

"Yes, yes it was," I said with a nod. I motion them to take a seat and took a seat myself. "Anyways, after that Wally told me that he was so glad that he met me and that he has now been changed for the better. Then he left and a new doctor name Martin came in and made and changed my life forever." I took a breathe, "Terra."

Terra looked up startled, I smiled, "Thank you for making Drew happy when I couldn't. Please take care of him."

Leaf looked at me if I was insane, "May, uh-how can I say this? Oh yeah, you hate her!"

"I don't hate her," I replied causally, Terra looked up surprised.

"What?" Terra asked.

I turned to Gary and Mint, since she was next to him- and Leaf, "Gary, Leaf, I'm so sorry that you guys lost each other. I'm sorry on what I put you through last year." I turned over to Dawn and Paul, "I seek for your forgiveness on whatever trouble I had upon you guys." I turned to Ash, "Ash."

His dark eyes looked up with a small glare, "What?"

"Thank you for watching over Misty who still loves you very much and for what I put you through last year," I apologized. The rest went in a flash and soon no one was talking as they exit my house. I sighed heavily and turned to Max, "Pack your bags."

Max rose an eyebrow as I continued, "You are staying with someone who will be lucky to watch over you."

I was about to go to my own room when I was pulled back, I turned around to Max glaring at me, "What are you talking about! Where am I going?"

"You are going to stay with two special friends of mine," I said, Max's eyes widened.

"No! No! No! Please don't send me to Misty's, Dawn's, or Leaf's! They are all weird in their own way!" Max exclaimed, I let out a chuckle.

"Oh Max, you don't know them. I'm sure they will love to have you," I reassured.

"Wait, you said me only. Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Okay, so I haven't told you everything," I said uneasily. Max nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed," he muttered halfheartedly.

"Yesterday, I was talking to Mrs. Rochambeau who was leaving to go to New York City for her other house. She offered for us to come with her, I accepted it. You are going to leave with them tomorrow and by this, you'll be able to get to know them better. They are very sweet though. I will be joining you in three days and we will start over in New York." Max's face was unreadable and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I felt a little guilty, "Are you okay with this?"

Max nodded excitedly, "Of course! That school is so boring and the teachers suck! Plus the students there are idiots and not to mention really lazy! I've been waiting to get out of that death trap!"

I laughed, "Alright then!"

"So why aren't you leaving with Mrs. Rochambeau with me?" Max asked curiously.

"So I can sell our stuff and get everything packed besides your stuff, and then sell the house," I explained, he nodded and ran upstairs to pack.

**With Ash and Mandy**

Ash looked around nervously and then faced towards Mandy, "Are you sure about this Mandy?"

The blonde snorted, "Of course I am, Ashy."

Ash cleared his throat, and Mandy handed him something white in a bag. Mandy smiled sickly and took out her bag of cocaine into a needle and stabbed the sharp object into her skin. She gasped at first but then moaned in pleasure, she turned to Ash and gave his own needle to him, Ash flinched.

"Have I ever told you that I'm scare of needles?" Ash asked with a nervous laugh. Mandy rolled her eyes and refilled the needle with Ash's drug then stabbed him in the arm, Ash yelped in shocked.

"Mandy! That hurts a lot! Ow! Who could like this!" Ash rambled but shut up when he noticed Mandy's annoyed glare.

"Don't worry Ashy, you will like it like everything else you tried," Mandy promised. Ash nodded and continued the process.

**With Cindy**

Cindy placed a wig on her head and put colored contacts on her eyes, after she was done. Cindy looked in the mirror to look over her work. She smirked victoriously, grabbed her purse and head out the door. She made her way towards Paul's house and knocked on the door. After ten seconds, Paul answered.

"Oh, hey Dawn," he greeted and allowed her through the door. Cindy smiled happily as she entered Paul's house. Paul to told Cindy to wait on the couch as he went off somewhere. The next thing you know is that Brendan was walking towards the door.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Brendan?" she asked in an unusual high voice, trying her hardest to sound like Dawn. Brendan muttered 'hey,' but he stopped and did a double take. His mouth was open and wide and his eyes were popped open in surprised.

Brendan squinted his eyes and whispered softly, "Cindy?"

She frozed as Brendan continued to talk in that soft tone, "Why are you dressed as Dawn?"

Cindy gulped, "What are you talking about, it's me, Dawn," she said in a high voice but it cracked.

Brendan looked around, "Why are in Paul's house? Why are dressed like Dawn? Why are you-" A hit of realization dawned on his face. He let out an 'oh, that make sense.' Brendan snapped out of it and glared at Cindy, "Were you the reason why Dawn and Paul are fighting?" Before Cindy could protest, Brendan cut her off, "Of course, it all make sense! Paul's grumping '_I need my space_' and Dawn's '_huh, whatcha talking about Paul_' and then the arguing! You were the reason of it all, weren't you!" Brendan even intimated Pauls' and Dawns' voices, from going low to high.

"Why would you do something like that? That is just terrible! You don't know Dawn and Paul like us, you don't understand what we went through last year! You can't just break them up!" Brendan shouted, his heart pouding against his ribcage. His cold facial expression turned to surprise, "Wait, were you trying to break them up?"

No answer.

Brendan cleared his throat, "I can't belive it, you were trying to copy Dawn to get Paul to break up with Dawn, aren't you? I've should of known and now it all makes sense how we are spilting up! You and Terra are friends! Why would you even want to near them, they're horrible people! Much less copy them! You are better than that, Cindy-or did you steal that too?"

By the end of Brendan's monologue, he was steaming with anger. His eyes were glaring daggers at Cindy who looked down in shame and guilt. Why was Cindy even friends with Terra; after all, now that what Brendan had just screamed at her. Terra was probably just using her, she bit her lip as her tears wanted to fall down her cheeks. She was a fake copy-but obviously she had no choice. Cindy was tired of being picked on and she couldn't take it anymore! She had to change.

"I'm so sorry," Cindy apologized in a shaky and gentle voice. Brendan didn't accept her sorry so soon, he hated her for this. But somehow, he can't stop loving her. She does look sorry for what she has done. But Dawn and Paul were his friends also.

"Why did you do it?" Brendan asked, a little softer than before.

"I can't answer that, I'm sorry," Cindy said.

Brendan's glare came back, "Oh, so you can't tell me, eh? What kind of fart poop is that! You said I'm sorry if you can't explain why you did it in the first place!"

Cindy looked down, "It's way too embarrassing, you won't understand." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

Cindy looked up with a glare, "Well then those others you heard are lies, I actually have a reasonable choice for picking what I choose."

"Are you calling my friends liars!" Brendan exclaimed bewildered. Cindy scoffed.

"If the shoe fits the old wrinky foot!" Cindy sneered, "Look where you are right now! Maybe I understand more than you thought."

Brendan shook his head, "No you don't! No matter how much you try to fit in, you just can't!" Brendan noticed that Cindy's eyes softened then looked down. Brendan sighed deeply and muttered, "I have to go," then left out the door.

He was right.

Paul came in, "Sorry it took a long time."

Cindy stood up as Paul sat down, "I'm so sorry, Paul." She said in her regular voice, Paul rose an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Cindy, I've been trying to break you and Dawn up! I've been the one who 'caused you so much trouble. I thought I wanted you but I don't! Please forgive me!" Cindy pleaded followed by tons of bows. To Cindy's surprise, Paul didn't freak out like Brendan did. He just sat on his couch, thinking. Cindy bit her lip nervously.

"You are forgiven, Cin-" Paul was cut off.

"Actually my real name is Athena," Cindy aka Athena corrected him.

"Okay, Athena, you are forgiven but you have to tell Dawn though," Paul said. Athena nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness, Paul," she thanked and she left. Now to find Dawn...

**Next Day**

**With Leaf (her POV)**

I miss Gary, but he was such a-a-a perverted pig! It's like he has his own world filled with all sorts of women that he can, well you know-bang. I wonder if he could go a long time without doing anything with women. Wait, haha; now imagine Gary a virgin. Oh, that's sad since he is seventeen and because he is a really popular person; he'll be next to a gay guy. I burst out laughing again. That earn me a couple of 'ssh!' Did I mention I'm in Alegbra class and I'm taking a quiz? I didn't? Oops.

But anyways, think about if Gary was gay! Ahaha! Harley and him can go out! Hm, would they look good together through? Eh, sort of but it would look sort of creepy. Wait, I need to imagine that Gary is wearing pink skinny jeans and a green and yellow Hawaiian shirt with his peace sign necklace. His hair is non-spiky and is pinstraight; it's hanging over his face in an emo-ish style. Oh my, that is perfect! The Gay Couple, I can see it on the school paper!

_Gary Gone Gay! _

Or _'Gary and Harley? I Guess So Because, They are Sharing a Stawberry Milkshake!' _

Wow, I can actually see that! I explode in laughter and fell out of my chair. The teacher glared at me, "Leaf Green, hush!"

"Okay, I'm sorry but think of this-" I stopped talking with a giggle, "Gary gay and he was going out with Harley?" She snorted a laugh, one hand covering her mouth and walked away thinking about it. I got up, "Can't you imagine it?" I yelled over at her. She glared a little, "Hush Leaf and yes I can see Gary gay."

That's when the class joined in the laughter. I decided that I now like Math.

**Gary's POV**

What the hell man? I mean, I get out of athletics and all these fucking gays are trying to ask me out. Do you catch my drift? I got asked out by Harley in front of the entire football team (including the coach) asking if I wanted to go out with him and get a strawberry milkshake! What the fucking hell! But of course, I rejected him! I ain't homo-sorry, but I don't roll that way!

Oh and get this, Mint came up and asked me to make out with this one guy for her enjoyment. Who likes that? Well I guess I could say- MY OWN GIRLFRIEND! I will always be straight! Now, who the hell started the rumor that I liked guys; 'cause I'm gonna beat the shit out of him! Oh no, I'm used to girls chasing me but guys too!

**Drew's POV**

I sighed, where is May? I didn't like how she looked when she...apologized to everyone. She looked upset, misreable, and broken. She was literally broken, broken bones and she looked so...weak. I didn't 'cause that, right? I only broke up with her so I can be with Terra? I didn't make her like that where she looked like she was about to collapse at any second. Wait, is that Gary screaming with a bunch of gays chasing after him? Oh well, that's his problem-anyways...

What did she mean that she saw Wally? Was she just dreaming? No, then how in the world did she end up in the hospital. My heart dropped.

May in a hopsital. I could never imagine my May in the hopsital, probably there calling out for me. My heart dropped even more. Did I make a wrong choice for leaving May for Terra? No, because if May didn't thank Terra then she must've not want us to be together.

Oh God, I'm so confused.

**Drew: You made me look heartless**

**Me: Drew, you are heartless in this story. *readers screaming with agreement* *motion crowd* See what I mean? **

***reader name Moonlight's Shadow Warrior comes up Drew wearing a contestshipping shirt and slaps him***

**Drew: Ow!**

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: *screams* You are a stupid idiot! You are so stupid to go out with that tramp!**

**Me: *leans back into a chair and yawns* yeah, she wanted to do that for a while now. So I say, just take it like a man. **

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: *smirks evilly, takes out a bozuka and reloads it* **

**Drew: *eyes widened in fear* **

**Me: *looks up from eating popcorn* Oh, and that too. I say you should run Drew.**

**Drew: *runs away***

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: *chases after him while shooting and screaming* CONTESTSHIPPING FOREVER AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Anime people: Hi**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon or Dane Cook's 'Why Women Win Fights' (you'll find out why) ...Anyways, Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

May's POV

_1. Say sorry to friends_

_Check_, I thought to myself with a smile.

_2. Tell Max about moving crap_

_Double the check, _I thought with an even bigger smile.

_3. Take Max to airport with the Rochambeau's to New York_

That's what I need to do! I walked upstairs and to Max's room, I knocked before entering. "Hey Max, ready to go?"

Max who was finishing some last minute packings looked up with a grin, "Almost, I can't find Dad's dog chain."

I smiled softly, our fathers' dog chain was the last thing Max had of him before the accident. Dad was off to a business trip with Mom; leaving me in charge again. Max was upset about this being the fifth trip in a row; so to apologize, Dad gave the chain to Max.

"Max its around your neck," I giggled, Max looked down and noticed that the chain was right there the whole time. He glanced up back at me with a sheepish grin.

**RING!**

"That's them, come on!" I exclaimed; Max swifted up two suitcase, pushed me out of the way and ran down stairs.

I sweatdropped at his actions. But I followed him in a much slower pace, he had already opened the door and Mrs. Rochambeau was gushing him with complients.

Mr. Rochambeau's lips curved in a smile, "Nice to meet cha, Max," the smaller boy nodded. The elderly man looked up at his wife, "Are you ready to go, we have a plane to catch!"

They hugged me goodbye and I watched them hurry off to their car and drive off. Now I was offically alone. I sighed and took out my list I made and glanced at the current task.

Check-a-doodle-doo!

_4. Tell WICKED director about quiting_

There we go! I grabbed my coat and head off, I walked to the studio; I was a hour early so only the cheographer, music director, and director were just there. I think the costume, makeup, and set artist were off somewhere else in another room-desiginning for the cast.

They were chirping happily about their wifes, execpt one of them was a girl and hit the director.

_"I am your wife!" she snapped._

Then she stalked off past me, muttering something about 'stupid men.'

I entered the room they both looked up at the entering figure. The director smiled, "Ah May! You're early!"

I cleared my thoart, "Actually, I came early to talk to you." They waited patiently for me to continue, I looked at the music director. He seem to caught the message and excuse himself to look over something.

"Is there a problem?" he asked cheerfully, a silver of guilt entered my system and I felt bad for the guy. He made the schedule so I could support Max. He was a nice guy who tried to make everyone happy as possible-like John Adams. I obviously I was Thomas Jefferson who was going to be a killjoy. Yippee for me...

"I have to quit the production, I'm so sorry!" I apologized the best I could; you could imagine my surprise when he just smiled.

"Alright!"

I gapped at him, as much as I would hated it-_I was hoping for some tears! _"Excuse me?"

He looked as if I was staring at him hardcore, "I said 'alright?'"

I threw my hands widly in the hand, squeaking, "And I asked 'excuse me!'"

"May, darling, you look like monkey when you do that. It would be pleasent if you stop," he said calmy, but his joking eyes gave it away.

"So you aren't upset about me leaving?" I asked, he waved me with a smile.

"No, of course not! It happens all the time!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him and hug him the side-huge, "thanks a lot."

"You are welcome, take care!" he called as I left the room. I walked towards a small cafe to stop for lunch-well, I saw this smoothie that looked amazing and I wanted to try it. And let me tell you, it surely was good! My eyes were closed and I was at total peace, I felt so relax in such a long time. I heard a cough in front of me that allowed them to open to find a brunette girl but it was lighter at the end and has blue-green eyes. She smiled, "Hey there, my name is Meghan. I could help but notice that you look a little bit upset. What's wrong?"

I smiled, she seemed really nice, "My name is May; nice you to meet you!"

She took a seat in an empty one, "Are you upset?"

I sighed and shrugged, "Sort of," I eyed her, "Why did you ask?"

"I can tell you look heartbroken, I know because so am I," it was like she saw right through me. She frowned, "My own boyfriend cheated on me!" I gapped, this was unbelievable-I've met a person who was basicially going through what I was. She flipped her hair in an annoyed fashion, "And that's not all-my friends are spilting apart by some annoying brats!"

I lightened up, I could really talk about my feelings without being judged, "That's so weird! So am I!"

We burst into a huge fit of giggles, I sunk back down into my chair. Though Meghan was getting hyper up, "We should team up and kill our ex-boyfriends! Which do you prefer: sword or bozuka?"

My mouth dropped, I wasn't going to go that far! Gosh, I wouldn't want to be the boyfriend right now. She was literally planning the killings, writing down events and cackling evilly. I gulped, oh God what did I do?

She looked up at me with a smug smile, "Now, do you want to team up or make this personal?"

"B-but you don't even know Drew!" I shuttered, my eyes widened when I figured out that I had just told her his name. Now I felt sorry for the grass head, he would be somewhat innocently walking down a sidewalk and out of nowhere there is screaming from a burnette girl before shooting him. Meghan grinned, her eyes shone in malice; she's going to kill Drew. But then I sighed in relief, it's a good thing that she doesn't know what Drew looks like though! Though her smile vanished into a deep frown, my worries came back.

"Wait," she growled. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Meghan confused. "Do you mean Drew Hayden?"

Now this is really creepy, "You are _that_ May!" She stood up and pointed a finger at me in shock, "Drew cheated on you with Terra and I!"

You gotta be kidding me, right? Drew cheated on me with _**two**_ fucking girls! I groaned, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I had no idea about that!" She snorted, "So now do you want to completely kill that bastard or what?" I shook my head, images of Shedon flashed over me.

"Sorry, I can't, Meghan. I hope you understand," I apologized. She nodded, "Yeah, I understand." She giggled and winked at me, "Just don't be surprise when you see Drew's name in the newspaper!" She grabbed my hand and shook it, "See you later, May!"

And then she was gone.

She may be bubbly but she sure if menacing! I shivered and left the shop, I looked down at my list.

_5. Sell non-needed stuff_

Then I head home to figure out what I need to sell and don't.

**The Meghan girl is our one and only Moonlight's Shadow Warrior**

**At the Studio**

**Drew's POV**

It was going to be an awesome day today! I was totally sure of it. No guilt rising up on my back about May. She was happy for me and Terra; still it shocked me but I shrugged it off and entered the studio. I frowned slightly at the non sight of a burnette with sparkling sapphire eyes. I shook my head from the bad thoughts; no Drew, you are going out with Terra. I smirked and flipped my green bangs, yeah, hot sexy Terra.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Damn right! It's better than yours!" _ a familiar ringtone burst out of nowhere. Everyone stopped talking to turn towards me, silent. Dead silent in the room. Awh crap, I forgot to change my ringtone when May changed it! _And why in hell is it on full blast? _No, I have no idea.

The room's silence turn into a giant fit of giggles and snickers, I think I liked it better silent. I growled and snatched the cell phone out of my pocket. I was going to kill whoever the fuck who 'caused me to be embarrssed like this. _The_ Drew doesn't get humilated. I looked down at the small screen with a glare and started to hiss.

_Gary._

In rage, I pressed the TALK button and muttered an unhappy greeting. Gary, who was on the other line, was talking in a quiet whisper.

"_Drew! I found out who started the rumor about me being gay_!" he hushed. I nodded my head casually, so that explains why gays were chasing him...

"Yeah? Who?"

"_It was Leaf, man! Leaf! She started it! But I can't pound on her since he's my ex!"_ he whispered. My eyes burst out of the original area. Whoa, Leaf started the rumors? Wow, that's low and harsh-even for Paul.

"Really, man? And why the hell are you whisperin'?" I asked into the phone. I swear I heard crying from the other side.

"_I'm hiding from the Gay Harley, man! Him and some other gays are chasin' me! I'm hiding in the women's department! But I have to be quiet since they are right in front of me!" _he whimpered. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but felt sorry for the player. Every hot guy like me has to go through the 'Attack of the Gay Phase.'

"Why would you hide in there? That's their kingdom! Enter the Manly Depo! I repeat! Enter the Manly Depo!" I hissed, people were staring at me as if I was insane. I couldn't care less, this was a very important mission. The Manly Depo (or Home Depo) is the one place where girls would never go. Even Misty doesn't like it in there. When I asked May when we were dating why the place was so horrible to them; she thought the place was dull and depressing. So now it's like a hideout from angry girlfriends or a base from fan girls.

Giggling.

There was giggling on the other side, that only meant one thing; the Gays found Gary.

"_Aw shittzles! They found me! Reporting to Manly Depo NOW!"_

Annoyed with it, I hung up. That should save him for a couple of hours until they give up and go home. People were still staring, I shrugged, "Girl problem."

"The Manly Depo?" the guy who played Boq asked. See! He knows what I'm talking about! The guys made a sound of understanding and nod their heads while the girls looked confused.

The Manly Depo is a legend for hiding and shopping at the same time.

**After**

Something was bugging me the whole rehearsal and I had to ask the director about it. I tapped his shoulder lightly, he turned around with a smile, "Hiya there Drewster! What can I help you with?" This is what I like about him, he assist my needs with full attention.

I stuff my hands in the pockets, "Where's May? Is she sick or something?" The director shook his head sadly, "No sonny, she had to quit the performance."

My heart dropped, May left the musical. I only join this stupid thing to protect her-well, back then I did. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I guess I'll just do the stupid thing. I thanked the director for his time and left the building, I was on my way down to Terra's house when I heard a very loud shriek. I frowned slightly and looked around for the source. I shrugged, oh well-it might of been some bird choking on something. 

"Ah! Die Drew Hayden-DIE!" a familiar voice sneered loudly then was followed by fast footsteps. I turned and saw my ex girlfriend, Meghan, running towards me and let me be the first to say that she does not look happy. _'She screamed 'die Drew Hayden, die! Does that sound positive to you!' _my thoughts question my stupidty.

My eyes widened and searched desepartely for the Manly Depo! Crap! That's none in sight! I perched myself on my tiptoes, there it is! I turn around and noted that Meghan was catching up fast. I gulped and sprinted down the road, fast. I heard a sound of reloading and then a shot not so far away from my body. Oh shit! This chick brought a gun! I squealed in fright and tried to dodge Meghan's aim, but damn! She was an expert shot! But luckily for my hot body and valuable life, the Manly Depo was a couple yards away! I shot up a pump fist up in the air and exclaiming "Yes!"

And I ran inside, thanking God that Meghan didn't follow me in!

**Athena's POV**

In Front of Dawn's House

Well, here it goes, I thought to myself with a nervous gulp. I knocked on the door a few times and Dawn answered a little bit later. She smiled at me and invited me in. I sighed and I told her the truth, like Paul; she didn't get mad. She laughed, "Oh Cindy-"

"Actually my name is Athena," I corrected her, Dawn nodded.

"Right, Paul and I are mad at each other for other reasons also, you see-one day I was invited over to Pauls' house and he wasn't there. Instead Reggie was there, he explained to me that Paul went out to get dinner. So I decided to wait until he gets back, but then Reggie sat really close to me and started to flirt. I kept reminding him that I was dating his brother. Obviously he didn't get the message. Reggie was practicially on top of me, almost to a kiss when Paul came in. Reggie quickly got off and blamed me for the whole thing," Dawn explained. My mouth gapped.

"Did you tell Paul?" I asked bewildered, though I was half relief that I didn't 'cause much damage. She nodded with her eyes narrowed.

"Of course I did, Paul was just stubborn and refused to believe me. He literally kicked me out of his house," she huffed with a swift of her blue hair.

"I'm sorry, Dawn," I apologized feeling sorry for the bluenette.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked curiously, I took a quick glance at my watch. I still had some time left before I needed to go home.

"Sure, shoot," I muttered.

"Do you like Brendan?"

I choked on my invisible water, "What?"

"Do you like Brendan," she repeated. My hands got really sweaty in her cool house and my face got hot, she smiled happily.

"Aw, you're blushing!" she squealed. I shook my head, "N-no, I don't like Brendan!"

She quirked an eyebrow supiciously, I noticed that I felt very cautious. "Then what gave you the idea to apologize to me?" Wha? When did this girl became so darn smart! What did made me come to Dawn? That's right, it was Paul! But what made me confess to Paul? I gasped, oh no-it was Brendan! But of course it was guilt to make Paul not hate me! Right? I grabbed my purse and made a mad dash to the door and muttering quickly, "I have to go."

I could barely hear her snicker and exclaim, "She's just in denial."

**Dawn's POV**

I snickered as Athena ran to the door and mumbled, "I have to go."

"She's just in denial," I said in a singsong voice; I so have to get them together. Before I dig my nose into someone else business like Paul states it, I have to still be mad at Paul. I mean, how can I like Reggie if I love Paul? Come on, seriously, I spent and teach at a MatchMaker Camp-I know these things. I'm a highly trained professional: the hints to a crush, date asking, on-date tips. It basicially goes up to marriage. I learned this techinque for May, Misty, Leaf and I on purpose. It sometimes just happens and you have to be prepared for it!

I observed Athena and I could totally tell that she liked Brendan very much. The blushings is like the most obvious hint there is and honey; there was a lot of red of her cheeks.

**Misty's POV**

I sighed as I drew a slash heart in the water, the coolness touched my fingers and I relax into it. I missed Ash. I missed having him around and hitting him on the head for being an idiot. Don't look at me like that, it's how I show my affection for him. I mean, I'm not going to pull a Dawn and immediately say that I'm in love with Ash. We are still in high school and things are bound to happen, he'll be off to college one day and probably have an affair with some blonde.

Speaking of that, I don't trust that Mandy girl. I have an instinct that says that she's dangerous and the vibes are killing me. Ash seemed...sadder; don't good sad like a random dog in the dog sad but bad sad. As if his world is going to shatter. Hell, I don't know what the deal is with him. I tried asking numerous times but each one he pushes me away and goes deeper into the shadows. He changed so much.

For an example, he would sit back in the room with all the depressing people in black with a hard glares on their faces and snarled at a student walking by. No, that's not Ash on who I remembered. He was sit either in the middle or front with a huge goofy grin on his smile and greet warmly to others. Ash was down to earth and kind.

But now, he's up in space and angry. I groaned, what is he so mad about anyways? I can't figure that out! Ash has a look on his face all the time.

That Ash isn't the guy who I fell in love with.

Wait, I didn't mean 'in love!' It slipped out, I breathe out heavily. God, things don't just slip out. I did love Ash but I'm don't digging what he became.

"Hey what's with the long face?" a voice startled me. I gasped in surprise and turned around to find my neighbor, Andy smiling softly at me.

"Nothing," I said in a quick pace. Andy walked beside me by the pool and sat down. I didn't notice at the time what we were really close. I needed someone to talk to and Andy was here.

I hadn't realize that I had cry when Andy gently wiped away a tear and can closer. "It doesn't seem like nothing, tell me why you are upset."

His voice was so sweet and soft and his lips were so dangerously close to my own, "I'm in sort of a problem." I pulled a way before I do something I will regret as I added, "I will figure it out myself, don't worry." His smoothing voice got out my heart as Andy lean forward towards my ear, whispering, "It doesn't look like nothing." I gulped and looked towards me. I found myself leaning forward and mumbled, "Where life takes us it will go."

Our lips were about to touch when a loud yet angry holler broke out trance, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I gasped and bolt my head up while Andy swore under his breathe, there stood Ash. Eyes burning into Andy's, fist curled up in fist, snarling.

My guess is that he's not very happy.

**Ash's POV**

My mom sent me over to the carrot headed house to borrow some of that milk she needs for dinner, the pyhsco blonde let out an obinixous high pitch squeal, "Oh hiya Ash! Misty is in the backyard by the pool!"

I snorted as I held up my measuring cup, "My mother needs some milk."

I saw her face fell and muttered, "How much?"

"One-fourth," I stated boredly. I turned around as I saw something red on the corner of my eye, somehow my fist were clenched as I saw Misty and some dude that were really close to each other. My lips went up in a snarl, I stomped over to the backyard. I don't know why it bothered me so much with I'm pratically hooked on Mandy. Though this made me when to kill the damn guy.

""Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I hollered over at them, Misty gasped and bolt her head up. The dude sighed with a swore and turned around. She looked very surprised to see me standing here. I marched over to the guy and held him up by the collar, "Uh? What do you think you were doing with my girl!"

He rose an eyebrow but I could still tell that he was scared, "Your girl? Misty isn't yours if you actually spend time together!"

A growl escaped from my throat, I turn my attention to Misty. She looked at me with wide eyes and mouth dropped, "Come here girl."

Her eyes narrowed at my choice of words, I gulped secretly. She stood up, pushed the dude who was trying to gallop on her -much to my delight- and stomped towards me. But on her way over, she hollered to the shit bag, "Andy go home!"

He didn't argue and quickly left, Misty glared at me, "Where the hell have you been these past two months?"

I huffed, she didn't need to know. Man, is this really a bad relationship. I cleared my throat, more like relation-_shit_, man. I mean, why the hell am I with her if we can't break up. It's obvious that I'm with Mandy, now that's a babe.

Back to Misty, even I notice that when were do encounter; we argue and fight over the stupidest things. More than usual, like when Misty took my pencil. _My fucking pencil_! It's mine, man! Fine! She was just blown away when I let out a colorful string of insults and curse words. She then told me to shut my mouth before I get in trouble. Who the hell does she think she is, my fucking mother?

Why can't we just be immature and just end the thing? It's like 'hey come here, yeah, I want to talk to you about something. Let's break up, ahaha that was some good memories.' Instead of staying with her for like three or _SEVEN _years and decide to end it. No, that's bull.

The next thing I knew, we were fighting. I threw out an insult, and she would come back with a fucking good comeback. It was natural science of pissing people off, baby.

I look to my left, and I started to get really angry about what I saw.

"Babe! Babe! What the hell! Why is the towels in order from lightest to darkest! So I could find the color blue to second I want to use it!" Misty gapped, I gesture wildly at the towels, "This shit is all scramble up! What the hell are you! A fucking retard!" Misty's eyebrow twitched, "Really Ash! They are in order because of Violet! Are you going to fight me for three days because of it!"

I shook my head violently, "No because I'm bored!"

The battle has begun and I got into it. In this..._conflict_, I only want one thing for Misty. For her to cry! Not the total bawling, no, that's annoying and obinixous. Just that single tear running down her face, now that's a victory.

"You are such a stupid bitch who uses a blanket to sleep with since the age of sixteen!" I hollered, and there it was! That small tear running down her face, she quickly wiped it away as she didn't want me to see it. I grinned maliciously, I won this fight! Oh yeah!

"Why did you say that?" she asked quietly, wiping the tear away. Misty cleared her throat, and locked her leg. Giving her a sassy attitude look, she touched her jawline as I went off on her. I won the battle man! I won it!

"You are a fucking whore to go with that moron, Andy was it!" she nodded, and said a small 'uh huh.'

Dude, she's agreeing with me! That's amazing! And best of all, it's Misty! She's a tough girl and I'm her butter who's softing her up! Oh yeah...

"You can't even pass US History, it's easy for crying out loud!"

"You're right, you are absolutely right."

Little did I knew that_** I had driven in fuckville, and Misty is the MAYOR! **_

Misty touched her forehead, sliding down her hand slowly and swoosh her hand in front of her-like a windshield wiper movement. Her hand traveled back to her body, holding the back of her neck. She pivot left and took four steps to the door, turned around and said something ever quietly. Like a whisper.

You know why, to tell me fucking listen!

"Well, your stupid like your father..." and she left.

I snorted, what the hell. That didn't mean anything! I followed Misty inside, took the cup of milk for blondie and left.

I went home to give the milk to mother and left to Manly Depo for some thinking. I went inside and gone to the back, I paced around and thought about our arguement. I went home, ate dinner, and went to bed. Though that one simple sentence never left my head.

I got into bed, giggling like a mad man, "Stupid like your father...ehehe." I closed my eyes, five seconds later I jolt up and screamed, "MY FATHER IS A BRILLANT MAN! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" My brain had exploded.

Fuck, Misty fucking brain ninja me! And the worst part, it was totally secretive. I didn't know when she did it. But I tell you something, it was a tic tac line but was a fucking demonator!

So the next morning, I went searching through the school hallways. We need to fucking fight some more! Nose flared out my nostrils, running into classroom to classroom. My head was filled with such hate and frustration, I didn't even remember the fucking layout to my own high school!

When I finally found her, she was in the cafeteria at lunch with Leaf, May, and Dawn. I snarled at her and stomped over to her.

Then something hit me, I didn't even know what the say! I had no dialouge prepared!

"Fuck you Misty!" everyone in there gasped, I got a little louder, swear more than usual, and I point out the obvious. Misty and her friends giggled, she had obviously had told them about it. "Oh yeah! You are just going to eat your fucking pizza! Eat pizza up your fucking ass! Uh? Just going to sit there Uhhhh!" I imaniting Misty eating her pizza. "What you are going to do? Eat the fucking pizza! Who bought the fucking pizza! Who bought the fucking pizza!" 

"She did," May snapped, defending her friend.

"She did? No I did! I bought the fucking pizza! I love pizza! You know why, when I was little when I asked my dad for pizza! He give me it! You know why, because he's a fucking smart guy! You don't even know!"

My vocal chords start to shake, making it harder for me to speak, "You...don't...even...know!" I sighed heavily, "You don't even _know!_" My last 'know' was at a high pitch, Misty and her friends burst into laughter. My lip trembled and I walked away, defeated, sniffling.

**The whole fight is based off of Dane Cook on Why Women Win Fights which I do not own.**

Mandy's POV

My red lipstick lips went up in a snarl, I chased after Ash. "Ash!"

He turned around, "What Mandy? What?"

"What the mother fucker was that?" I asked angrily. He sniffed.

"My father isn't stupid, Mandy, he isn't," he said in a quiet voice. I rolled my eyes, "How 'bout we go get you some of that cocaine that you love so much."

Around the corner, I heard a loud gasp. Stepping into the dim light was Misty, she glared at both of us. She looked at Ash first, "What is she talking about, Ash?"

I heard him swallow hard, "Uh...Mandy is giving me a luxurious life of cigarettas, beer, and drugs? Sounds nice, huh?"

Her glare hardened, "No it doesn't, it's stupid and wrong."

Misty looked at me with a piercing glare, if looks can kill...

"Why did you do that...to...my..._sweet...__innocent__...__**boyfriend**_**! **He was fine the way he was! You made his life so much harder!" Misty screamed at me, her fist were clenched and unclenched with hatred.

I smirked, "No, Ashy boy here was having trouble in his classes. I'm helping him."

"How did that help? You are just screwing it up more! If you needed help, go to a conueslor or get a freaking tutor!" she shrieked.

I snickered, walking a step towards her, "Maybe you are just jealous that Ash chose me over you."

Misty growled dangerously and tackled me to the ground, she wailed on top of me and punched me in the face. Between each punch was a word, "You -punch- leave -punch- Ash -punch- alone! Do...you...read...me!"

I screeched in pain and fear, and clawed her with my nails. "Get off of me!"

Misty got off but pulled me up by grabbing my shirt collar, "Leave Ash alone. Don't even come five feet of him. If you do get close to him, I would shave the skin off your face and throw you in a desperate nerd club, understand?"

Shaking in fear, I nodded without hestiation when she let go, I ran to my next class.

Misty's POV

I glared at Mandy's retreating figure down the hall, I looked at Ash who's eyes were wide. Shaking my head, I went to my next class. A few steps away from him, I cock my head to the side and muttered, "I'm so disappointed with you Ashton Ketchum."

Things will never be the same.

**Me: well what do you think? Was that a good chapter or not?**

**Misty: *grins* I beat up Mandy!**

**Me: Sure, but I have storywriting contest for you guys. The options are:**

**Dating a fern(the tree)?**

**Groaning at random times?**

**Or talking to myself**

**The only shippings avaible are ikarishipping, pokeshipping, contestshipping, or oldrivalshipping. It has to be complete (grammar, puntaction, and correct spelling). It can either be an oneshot or 2 through 5 chapters. The due date is on February 29th. **

**ATTENTION FOR COMPETIORS! You must email me on if you are competing! But remember to have fun with it! **

**Drew: You are behind on your stories and yet you held a contest?**

**Me: Yup! **

**Drew: *rolls eyes* R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Oh my gosh! This chapter is the turning point in the story guys!**

**May: What do you mean?  
**

**Me: You'll see! *grins***

**Drew: Am I a jerk in this chapter?  
**

**Me: Heh...heh, you'll see...**

When I walked into the school, I know that I would miss it. I didn't know why I never felt this way before, but it changed on how I felt about leaving. Before I was feeling so happy, but now, I feel a little sadder. I was filed with relief though, much relief. Maybe it was the school, it was how it mostly all started. The drama, my wonderful friends that I will never see again, my relationship with Drew, and my reunion with Brendan.

It was all _so_ wonderful, I may even miss it. Maybe a lot...

_No! _

I mentally slapped myself, these were comments that shouldn't be even thought of! You are leaving because you want a better life! That's want it is, so I got out of that high school and I went home to pack and sell the unneed stuff.

I kept all of mom's and dad's stuff and sold everything else. I packed up my belongings, went to the people that sell houses and they took mine. I got a taxi and went to the airport; I got out thanking and paying the respective driver. I walked slowly, but not slow enough to miss my flight.

I went through the obstacle in silence but not unless being spoken to. I got to my lot, I was just seated in those black plastic chairs.

When I get there, I will text (I bought a new phone with a new number) the Rochambeaus', saying that I am here. They will reply with a warm greeting and give me the address. I will go there and unpack my belongings and we would probably all go out for dinner and maybe see a Broadway show. I sighed happily at the thought.

My thoughts vanished when I loud voice shoot out of intercom, "_Flight 29 for New York City is now boarding..._"

I picked up my suitcases, gave the women my ticket and went to go in the plane. I got seated in a first class seat, I place in my iPod's earphones before sinking into the warm white leather seat with my eyes closed.

After a while, the plane started to move forward. When I opened my sapphire orbs, we were up in the clouds. I looked in the window, sighing, _'Goodbye...'_

Drew's POV

I laughed at what's-her-name's joke before throwing a ball of paper at a nerd. Mr. GeGoo interrupted us, "Stop talking! I'm _trying_ to take roll!" he whined with a high voice. Oh, did I mention he is openly gay?

You know that they are some rumors that Harley and Mr. GeGoo are having affairs...Wait, affairs mean sex, right?

Anyways, we all quieted down into whispers. That's the lowest sound you are ever going to get. But it was good for Mr. GeGoo- heh heh, isn't that name have a funny sound to it -because he can talk over us.

"Misty?"

The redhead in the front row had was raised with a "present!"

The teacher smiled, "Hey girl! What's up?"

Yeah, she didn't respond, however, Mr. GeGoo continued to take roll, "Dawn?"

She rose her hand, and yet, Mr. GeGoo tried to 'get-down-tonight,' "Yo! What up dawg!"

"Uh..." was all she said.

"Yo diggie-dawg-doo? It's awl tight yall," he tried again, his hands formed into peace signs and crossed his arms downward.

"Uh..." she repeated.

He sighed, giving up, "Drew?"

My fangirls squealed.

"Oh my gawd, Drew is like here!" Mr. GeGoo imanited them. I smirked, that one was actually a good one.

"May?" he called out, I frowned slightly that I didn't notice a familiar brunette in the room. I joined the whole class searching for her; she wasn't in sight. Before Mr. GeGoo could mark her absent, Meghan came into the classroom.

She sent a glare my way before turning back to Mr. GeGoo, "Excuse me, but May Maple isn't here. In fact, she moved."

I saw Dawn and Misty stiffened in the front, and myself I couldn't believe it. I choked on my own breathe as if someone replaced the oxygen with no air, and my eyes started to get watery and warm. I place my head in my hands, thinking.

What happened between us? Where did May go? Did she leave already? And more importantly; what was I'm going to do about it? Should I left leave it alone and don't bother worrying about her? Although, this was _May_; I didn't mean for it to be insulting, but she shouldn't be alone. I-I mean her friends will miss her. I will miss her of course, she is after all my friend.

Hey, maybe she isn't gone yet. Maybe I can stop her!

I shook with excitement, I ignored everything Mr. GeGoo was saying and when the bell rung, I hastily grabbed my supplies and sprinted out of the school. I wasn't alone on the route to May's house; Misty, Dawn, and Leaf were right on my tail.

I saw May's house up ahead, I rushed towards it and flung the door open. I execpted to saw May packing or something similar towards it, but I dropped to my knees when I saw an _empty_ house.

She, my sweet May had left me...

Her friends catched up to me, they all gasped in unsion.

Each of them gripped my shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

**Me: Well, how was that?**

**Leaf: May left!**

**Gary: Brillant observation.**

**Leaf: Shut up!**

**May: Hey, does anyone have any ketchup for my hot dog?**

**Leaf, Gary, Drew, and I: No**

**Ash: I do!**

**May: Really? Where?**

**Ash: It's at my house! *grins***

**Misty: *rolls eyes* Here's some, May.**

**May: Thanks **_**Misty! **_

**Me: Oh yes, remember that the writing contest is still due at the end of February. **

**The options are:**

**Dating a Fern**

**Groaning at Random Times**

**or**

**Talking To Myself.**

**You are still welcome to enter by emailing me on .**

**If you are, you're going against Moonlight's Shadow Warrior and PkmnLuver292.**

**Drew: Is that all?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Drew: Okay, R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: This chapter is sort of long but it's pretty good if I say so myself.**

**May: I know it is!**

**Drew: Eh..**

**Me: See! This is why everyone likes you May but wants to torture you, Drew!**

**Drew: Nobody wants to torture me!**

**Me: Really? Have you read some of the intros on FF, most of them are torture. Which is really funny to read by the way!**

**Drew: Ugh, whatever. This girl doesn't own Pokemon..**

**Me: It's true, I don't.**

May's POV

The flight went by quickly, which was good because I was so excited to see Max. I smiled at the thought of seeing my baby brother. I text Mrs. Rochambeau, telling her know that I was here and ready to see everyone. She replied telling me the address of the house and how everyone missed me. That was a warm feeling that I missed for a really long time of a family waiting at home for my arrive.

I managed to grab a taxi and told him the address. We drove in silence before the driver broke it.

"So are you new in the city?" he asked, kindly.

"Yes I am," I replied.

He chuckled, "Are you visiting or staying for good?" 

"I'm staying actually," I told him before we stopped, I got out of the car and gave him the money I owned him. He grinned, "I hope we'll see more of each other soon."

I nodded with a bright smile on my face, "You too-" I looked at his nametag "-Tony."

He gave me this grin that I couldn't really explain, but I kind of wanted to go inside and lock the doors and window. He waved at me before driving off, a shiver went down my spine. I shook it off and went to the door. I sat down my suitcase before knocking on the door. Small footsteps were heard from the inside the house, the door swung opened and I had two arms around my waist. Glancing down, I laughed softly at the sight of Max holding my tightly.

"Good to see you too, Max," I greeted, wrapping my arms his shoulders.

Max pulled away, took my bags and threw them inside, not hard though, and dragged me inside. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Rochambeau coming my way with her arms wide open.

"May, darling! You made it!" she said, giving me a hug. After her embrace, she rushed off to finish dinner. Next to welcome me with her husband, he smiled and pat my shoulder.

"It's been much a long time since we had children in our household!" Mrs. Rochambeau squealed from the kitchen.

So we ate dinner that contain of green beans and pasta with a drink called 'ICE' which it sparkling flavoured water **(that's like my favorite drink-I'm obessed with it). **After dinner, we went to town to see Lion King the Musical; I had to admit it was pretty good. During the process, we bond and got to know each other. For a while, I forgot that we weren't actually related. But I knew that somehow we were a family; maybe not by blood but by heart. Because deep in my stomach there was a warm comfortable feeling. I knew what it was though, family. It was the exact feeling when Mom and Dad were alive. But know that I look at the Rochambeaus', I couldn't help but notice something awfully familiar...

With Drew

We all sat down in once use-to-be living room, with the full team together. Which means Leaf, Gary, Gary's girlfriend, Dawn, Paul, some girl, Brendan, Terra, Mandy, Ash, and Misty. They were spilt in two groups execpt for me in the middle. Leaf was had a blank look on her face as Gary give the brunette a pleading look-Mint glared at Leaf.

Dawn sat next to Leaf with a raven-haired girl by her side, Dawn was glaring at Paul who was glaring back. The girl looked sort of chilled and was waiting for me to continue.

Misty was giving a disapproving look to Ash and a torn-up looking Mandy; Drew sort of wanted to know what happen between the three. Then, Terra was standing with an annoyed look on her face.

The girl stood up, "Can I say something?"

They looked irraited, but looked up to hear her out. The girl smiled, "Hi, as some of you know, my name is Athena. Or I use to be called Cindy-" Mandy, Terra, and Mint gave her a really nasty look and the others gave her a look of surprise -not Paul or Dawn though-, the one who looked the most shocked of all was Brendan.

"-I know this doesn't have to do with May or anything but this image is who I really am. I changed to my original figure because -"she looked at Brendan with a smile "-I was going to do something idiotic that I would regret."

Some were confused and some were _very _angry with Athena's speech. Leaf groaned loudly, "Where could she have gone!"

Brendan shrugged, "I don't know, but she is in no condition to travel. It may of been forced."

Drew frowned, wait, what does he mean that May is no condition to travel? This last time he checked, she looked fine.

Athena shook her head, "Not quite, if it was force there would still be items here. This place is empty, she must of planned it."

Brendan nodded, impress with her instant knowledge, "True. Okay, so she plan to go; but the question is where?"

Athena shrugged this time, "Not sure, you guys know her longer than me. Where would she go? What is her dream?"

Dawn jolted up, "California!"

Brendan rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure? That doesn't sound very much like May."

Athena snapped her fingers, "Which maybe is the reason why she may have gone there? She could of thought it about where to go and who will follow her. For all you know she maybe getting a job in Las Vegas as a stripper."

Misty sighed, standing up, "No, she has Max with her."

Athena curious rose an eyebrow, "Who's Max?"

"Her younger brother," Dawn replied.

Leaf's eyes narrowed in frustration, "she could of put him in adoption."

"She wouldn't do that. It's like her only family left," Brendan protested as he shook his head.

Drew wish he could join in but the group was in a heated discussion and it look like it was best friends only and last time Drew checked, he was a total dick to May. No green-haired jerks allow.

Drew sighed and begun to walk around the house, he smirked at little at a small piece of paper on the wooden floor. He scooped it up and also laughed out loud, realizing how obvious it was if you thought about

_Base 29_

_New York City, New York_

Drew chuckled, he turned to the others and waved the paper in the air in a cocky manner, "I may have an idea."

They waited for him to continue and he did, "New York City."

Everyone face-palm their foreheads in a 'duh' manner.

Terra huffed, you could tell that she was unhappy with the final desicion of going to New York by the hatred in her eyes and the pernament scowl on her face. Drew frowned at her slightly, what was her problem? And she gave everyone a piece of her mind.

"This is crazy!" she screeched, making the humans jump in the sudden new angry voice. She stood up and pointed a manicured finger at Athena, "You!" Athena gasped, "You were are a _nerd_! Disgrace to the popularity! Why did you do it, you little fake!"

Athena had a scowl on her face, "I was socially forced to, _Terra."_ She spat Terra's name with poisonous venom, stepping up. Terra flipped her hair and scoffed, Athena carried on, "I went as someone I wasn't because I was tired of being made fun of and bullied."

Athena eyed the blonde in a threatening matter, "Is that good enough for you, Diggs!"

She rolled her eyes and glared at Drew, "Why you, though? I thought you were over her!"

That question hit him really hard for some reason, it was like a knife went through his chest. He was bleeding with questions that he could never heal with answers. He was over her, wasn't he? He still was her friend, that was for sure. It was a reason why he was here, why everyone is here. Trying to find out where she went and how to get her back. He was really apart of this situation more than anyone is this very room. Though the way Terra had ask them that question made him want to strangle his own girlfriends' neck. It was suffocating, ignore the pun.

Drew couldn't help but to narrow his eyes, "May and I are friends, plus we went through a hell of a year last time."

Terra growled, Paul stood up with his arms crossed, "Look girls-" by 'girls' he meant Terra, Mint, and Mandy "-if you are going to be pests, just go. We already have enough drama on our hands and this is personal crap."

Gary and Ash nodded, standing up, "Yeah. Just leave if you don't want to be here."

Mint gasped in fear, "No! We -uh, love June!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Her name is May and I doubt that you three are friends with her."

Drew sighed, "Just go."

Mandy and Mint looked like if they were going to agree any second but they looked at Terra who exclaimed, "No. We are going with you."

Brendan coughed, "Excuse me, but um-what?"

Mandy stomped on her feet, "We are coming with you, no matter what you say."

Brendan sighed deeply, running his fingers through his sweaty white hair. He really didn't want these annoying distractions to come with them. He looked at Athena for help, but he couldn't help but analyze her. She had ditched the wig and I guess those were contacts from before, she had marvelous long raven hair and warm chocolate eyes(they were so pure and perfect that the had to be real). She had an intelligent glint in her features that made her look headstrong and clever. She also proved to him that this was her, he felt passion in her voice when she talked. It showed that she really was wise and that she was a brillant observer.

Athena really lived up to her name, the Greek Goddess of Education.

She rolled her eyes, meaning that she was annoyed that they insist on coming. She shook her head for a confirmation no that they were unwelcome to come. She stepped towards me and whispered, "They are going to ruin this trip."

And he agreed with her, "Positively that they will get in the way."

"Of course, they would do anything to keep Drew, Gary, and Ash by their side."

Brendan was going to ask her want she met but then said, "I'll give you the details later."

Athena may know something because when she was disguise as Cindy, she _must _know some of their secrets. He nodded but cleared his throat to catch their attention. Once they were looking at him, he shook his head.

"Mandy, Terra, Mint, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested into this trip. I insist on you _not_ coming because it wouldn't be neccessary. You do not need to you."

Athena gave a sharp nod and chimed in, "And it is a prove fact that you are unwanted to come."

The girls' jaw dropped before shrieking, "Of course they would want us to come!"

Drew, Gary, and Ash looked at each other and shook their heads 'no.'

It was true that either had to come, Mandy and Ash weren't exactly dating and he wanted to make up with Misty on the trip. It would be the perfect opportunity to apologize and hopefully she would accept it. Gary didn't plan on apologizing but he did, however, wanted Leaf to apology to him. Plus Mint was getting on his nerves. Drew knew that Terra would be piss if he choose May over her, but there was something about that bubbly brunette that made him smile and the blonde couldn't do that.

If Drew chose to stay, he knew that he would regret it.

Terra glared at them, "Well we are coming if you like or not!" 

Leaf growled, and stepped up, "Go home Terra."

This is where everything gets a little crazy.

Because Mint came up to Leaf and slapped her right on the cheek. Leaf gasped in pain, her brown eyes were wide as she took a couple steps back-bumping into Gary who caught her.

"Don't tell us what to do you little piece of crap!" Mint sneered. Gary's lips went up in a snarl which surprise the two girls.

"Hey! Calm down!" Gary shouted. In his hold, Leaf flinched at the tone of his voice and sunk in deeper. It wasn't towards Leaf but towards Mint.

Mint gasped, "You choose _her _over_ME__!_"

Gary smirked, "I guess I do."

Mint screamed and rushed out the door.

One down, two to go.

Terra glared at Drew, "You better come to your friggin' senses and _chose_ me over that May or we are so like over!"

Drew flicked his green lock and shrugged, "Sorry Diggs but you can't lie and say that there is nothing between May and I."

Terra raised her hand to slap him but he dodge, and her hand was slammed hard against the wall. Dawn and Misty snickered. Leaf smirked, "Two down and one to go."

They all turned to Mandy who huffed and walked towards the door. It was refreshing that she was the mature one out of all of them, "Ash, we are over."

Ash who frowned and called out, "We never were going out!"

Just when it seems like she was the most mature one, she screamed. But it was alright when an old man came up and smacked her head with his cane.

"Shut up you hag!" he shouted.

Misty snickered, Brendan clashed his hands together, "So, are you ready to get May back?"

The group cheered and ran out of the door; the girls kicked Mandy on her way out also.

Three down and May to go.

With May

May went downstairs to say goodnight, she smiled and hugged Mr. Rochambeau.

"Goodnight!"

He smiled and return the saying, the brunette moved towards the old women who stood up and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight, May."

The teenage smiled, "Goodnight."

May gasped, on the wall was a picture that took her breathe away.

Her father's picture.

May pulled away and gesture the picture wildly, "Why is my fathers' picture is here on the shelf!"

Mrs. Rochambeau grinned, "That's our son, dearie, Norman."

May almost fainted, "B-but that's my father!"

She nodded, "Yes, I know, and I'm your grandmother."

She had heard about her grandmother on how she was constantly moving because of her job so she never met her. It had to be true, Mrs. and Mr. Rochambeau looked like Norman and she even had a picture of him. Talk about obvious!

It was true, May still had a family. It also maybe that Max knows as well, the picture wasn't hard to see at all. It was one of those large ones that should be looming over the fireplace. But nope, it was sitting there innocently on that shelf. I sat down on the couch and wanted to hear the story, no matter how tired I was.

"Well, when you were at the hopsital. I asked the doctor to take a blood example to see who are your parents. They command my wish and they took the sample. When it said that you were related to Norman, my son, I knew that he was your daughter that he would talk about," she explained. May smiled softly and thank her, instead of going to bed she went to Max's room.

She shook him, "Max?" 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "What May?" You could tell that he was not pleased on being woken up.

"Did you know that we are related to the Rochambeaus?" I asked, he groaned as he rolled onto his stomach. He snuggled in the pillows, "Of course I knew. I known since I first saw them." 

The brunette teenage girl rolled her eyes, it sounded like he was jolt up and scream 'duh!'

She said apologized for waking him up and left the room. She went to her own room and nuzzled on the covers. She reached to turn the lamp off; from the corner of her eyes she thought she saw a figure watching her. But with one blink, it was gone.

May sighed and remind herself that she was being paranoid and it was nothing.

**Me: Was that good or what!**

**Drew: So...did I break up with Terra?  
**

**Me: She's gone...for now! Muwhaha! **

**May: Don't forgot to return the story if you entered the contest that the due date is at the end of the month!**

**Me: Yeah! But if you have a facebook account, you **_**have**_** to add me (but PLEASE send me a message on who you are) and you can join a group called "Group of Authors"**

**Drew: That's a sad name**

**Me: Shut up! But anyways, my username is Sara Neill but please don't creep me out about it. Plus if you do add me, you get to see what I look like if you are interested.**

**Drew: They aren't going to add you, you freak. Anyways R&R**

**Me: Shut **_**UP **_**Drew!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Alright, the winner for the contest is PkmnLuver292 because Moonlight Shadow Warrior didn't turn in its' story. I don't know what happened but oh well, it's over. But have you guys read the book 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'? Just saying that it's a really good book and the movie is way scarier and different from the novel. But if you watch it and say, 'hey, that was a crappy horror movie.' That's my first horror film so give me a break! **

**Drew: You talk too much**

**Me: Shut up Drew! I watched movie like a hour ago and I'm still scared (Written on 12:14 pm)...**

**May: Why does it sound stalkerish sounding?**

**Me: I don't know, because it's suppose to be!**

**Drew: This is stupid, start the story already.**

**Me: Fine...but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: Oh God, where's a hook so I can stab you with it?**

**Me: Drew! That's like the mascot for the novel and movie(s)! **

**May: Why did you say movies?  
**

**Me: Yeah, there's more than one...**

**Drew: Oh gosh, MKArocks doesn't own Pokemon. GO!**

Chapter 19

May smiled as she walked down the streets of New York City before going into a shop, Mrs. Rochambeau had asked May to go out and do a few runs who agreed. She picked up the needed things but as she left the shop, though felt eyes boring to her back. Quickly turning around when relaxing that no one was being there. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidty and convince herself that she was being paranoid again.

Drew

"Did you get the tickets!" Leaf asked Drew as they all met up at Drew's house. He nodded, waving them in the air.

"Yeah, come on!" he said in a rush, pushing her gently inside of his car. You could tell that he was anixous to go to the airport. The others jumped in the car, and before Paul could shut the door; Drew sped off.

Dawn screamed, "Drew! You almost hit that cat!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Shut up Troublesome girl, it's just a cat."

That earned him a glare, "Oh, are we really back to the mean calls!"

Paul huffed, "Whatever."

"Turning!" Drew announced loudly as he sharply turned, which made half of the car to go up in the car. The rest of the group screams in surprise, clutching each other for dear life.

"Ack! Drew! Whoever was the person who took your driving test should be arrested!" Misty shouted, hitting the greenhead with her mallet.

"Ow! Fuck off, I'm driving!"

"You couldn't do more damage, Drew!"

Drew turned around, and started to shout, "Hey! Shut up! We all have our weaknesses and strengths!"

"Drew! Concrenation on the road!" Leaf cried, forciby turning Drew's head around. His eyes widened when they were heading towards a tree. Drew quickly turn the stiring wheel and drove off but hit a cabbage stand. A man who was selling them, gapped and dropped to the floor while exclaiming, "My cabbages!" **(Sound familiar, tell me who it is in the reviews)**

They ignored them and cheered when they saw the airport only seconds away. But Drew slammed on his tracks when a man at the gate asked, "5 cents to enter please..."

"Someone give me a fucking nickel, now!" Drew screamed, searching wildly around the car. Everyone immediately started to search for the 5 cents, some shriekd in frustration.

Dawn pointed upfront, "It's right there Drew! Right there!"

There it stood was a nice shiny nickel sitting silently on the windowshield, Drew grabbed the nickel and threw it at the guy and zoom towards the airport.

They got out of the car and run towards the NYC gate, which was boarding. They threw their ticktes at lady who took the tickets and rush inside of the plane.

They collapse in the chairs, breathing heavily and tiredly but they buckled their seats.

"Wow, we made it..." Dawn mumbled, accidentially leaning against Paul's shoulder which he didn't shove her off.

"Now all we have to do is to get May back and go home," Drew said.

**Me: I'm going to end it there because I'm super duper tired and it's really late. I hope you review this chapter please...!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Yeah guys!**

**Drew: You haven't updated for a really long time.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I just got really lazy. No excuse really.**

**Drew: Thanks for being honest with everyone.**

**Me: *shrug* Sure but either way; you'll love me or hate me!**

**May: *reads the chapter and looks at me as if I'm insane* What! **

**Me: I needed something juicy! You try being a writer and to impress them! **

**May: But really! **

**Me: It's just a story May, gosh!**

**May: Yeah, for you guys; it's fanasty! But for us, it's freaking reality!**

**Me: You'll be fine. **

**May: GAH!**

**Me: Yeah, guys...That's your spoiler for the chapter. Thanks a lot May...**

**May: What did I do!**

**Drew: Can we just start it? This is getting annoying.**

**May: Fine! Whatever! MKA does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: Okay! Go read...I'm seriously, stop reading the bold and read the chapter!**

I sighed as the raindrops slowly dripped from the window, it was that time of the year again. That time of the year where I needed more strength and there was only one place to get that from. My parents' grave. Seeing the stone above the coffins always remind me on what they looked like and how they sounded. And I never wanted to forget that at all. But one of the main reasons on why I visited them was to refill my strength to take care of Max. But...perhaps I didn't need to anymore, Grandpa and Grandma could do that and I was no longer a guardian. I knew for a fact that I was going to keep going to the grave for the rest of my life. No matter on what day it is or what's going on. I will always be there and I needed to hear their widson on what to do next. I was confused on how I should handle this new change in my life.

I know I just got to New York; I'm still going to Petalburg no matter what. I told my grandparents that I would only be gone for a little while. Two days to the maximum, they allowed me to go and I quickly packed my bag for my short journey. I left after saying goodbye and went to the airport.

Luckily, they were boarding shortly when I arrived so I went through the lines and went to my port station. I sat in the seats and glance at my cell phone for any new messages.

_Leaf:  
_

_Where are you May! :(_

_Dawn: _

_How could you go to New York like that and leave us here with a goodbye!_

I frowned a slightest bit, how did she know I was in New York?

_Misty:_

_May, I'm gonna beat your ass when we come to get you!_

I gulped scared, oh my gosh. They were coming to New York? To get me? And I'm sure Misty isn't kidding on beating me up when she finds me.

_Drew:_

_We need to talk._

I rose my eyebrow in curiousity and confusion, I excepted him to care the less amount. After all, he dumped me for Terra and she had him wrapped around her finger. I sighed and scroll down to see if there was anymore new messages.

_Paul:_

_We are coming to get you, May._

_Gary:  
May! We are going to find you and drag you back here! _

_Ash: _

_I broke up with Mandy and we are going to the airport to get you back here! :)_

Luckily, the intercom called my flight and I got up to get seated inside the plane. I spent most of my time on the plane ride listening to music and reading a maginaze. It got boring after awhile and I soon regret on not bringing more entertainment with me. But it was WAY better than the lady next to me talk happily about her ninety-four cats. It was actually unpleasant to hear when she told the story that fifteen pregnant ones gave birth at the same time.

I got lucky again when they announced that they were landing soon, I cried out an excited 'yes!' and pumped my fist up in the air. I pushed the crazy catlady out of the way, grabbing my bags and heading off to a hotel. I asked for one room and received a key.

I got upstairs to place down my bag, grab some cash and went downtown. I walked down the old sidewalks, noticing the familiar things along the road and some new. However, the warm comfortance of an old home was still here. Along my way to the cemetery, I stopped by a nice flower shop. I bought some roses which made me flinched.

Roses.

Drew.

I miss him.

I took a big breathe and sucked it in and continue on my way to the graveyard.

The place was nice and clean, not like those ones in the movies were there was fog all over the ground and owls screeching in your ears. No, it was a warm evening and the stars were out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The grounds was clean and the flowers were nicely placed on graves. I knew where my parents where by heart, walking down the small path near a lake. The sprinkles of water lightly hit my face and there was the gravestone with clear writing on the rock.

_Here lies two loving parents; Caroline Angeline and Norman Robert Maple._

_Who stood strong through thick and thin._

_2002 of the Tragic Death_

_That'll Never Be Forgetton._

I went to my knees and bowed down, even now I could feel their souls connecting with mine.

"Hello mommy, daddy," I started softly. "I really miss you and so does Maxy." Oh gosh, it's been a long time since I called Max by his nickname... "I know and feel you want me and him to go on. But I feel like I can't. I tell this same speech for every year because how can you assume for me to forget the most important people in my life? I would never forget you. I will forever mourn your death and how will I ever go on? I don't know what to do with myself anymore? I'm tired of fighting for myself and for Max. I accidentically found someone, Grandma and Grandpa, to take care of Max and I. Should I allow it or resume the process of being a teenaged guardian? It's hard. Very hard and I don't know on how much I can take any longer. I need rest. It's not like it's hard to take care of Maxy." I said it again. "He's a great kid, you'll be proud of how he grew up. It represents a lot like you two. It's a shame that you can't see it, though maybe you can from Heaven. But lately, I've been having some troubles lately. I was almost broken and I am heartbroken. I miss everyone. Leaf, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Brendan, Gary, and even Drew...the boy who broke my heart. Will I ever have any rest-" I was about to finish my prayer when a cold voice stopped me from continuing.

"Maybe you can, MayMay," it hissed. I snapped my head up and around and gasped, standing up in surprise.

Tony.

Tony was there for who knows how long, but it made me shriek back in multiple amounts of fear. The glint in his eyes reminded me of Sheldon, no, not Wally. Wally was only for revenge-a revenge over rage and jealously. Sheldon didn't know me at all and only was doing it for the thrill of killing someone. Hurting someone for their own glee.

Tony had the same look and the way his lips curved in a suggestion smirk that made my stomach twist.

"T-tony? What are you doing here?" I asked him softly, almost like a whisper. He shrugged, his eyes boring into my sapphire blue orbs. Reading my soul and emotions. I felt like an open book, exposed for my own misforunate.

"Oh, nothing, really interesting," he stepped towards me and a shiver ran down my spine. "Say, can I ask you something?"

**Drew**

I sat by myself, anxious to get May back and work this whole mess out. I grinned happily, looking at the the others. Leaf and Gary were forced to sit together; Gary didn't mind at all but Leaf was pissed as hell. Dawn looked uncomfortable with Paul who had a blank look on his face. Though there was a scowl printed on this face. Misty and Ash were together and neither of them were speaking. The only ones who were actually happy with the seating arrangements was Athena and Bredan that were cuddling. I snuggled into the chair and fell asleep happily; dreaming about getting May back and watching a movie together with her head on my shoulder...

**Leaf**

This really sucks, I'm being forced to sit next to...I can't even say his name. He's trying to get me to talk with him numerous of times which I ignored. But he's not a jerk as I thought he was. He left Mint just to come with us. I sighed, glancing Gary's direction and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me curiously; absentmindly, I scooted closer to him. Going deeper in his jacket, and without thinking, a question that needed to be answer for a long time.

"Gary?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you cheat on me?"

His chest rose and slowly went down, his fingers lightly circling my back.

"I don't know, baby," it felt good for him to call me that...it felt like it's been such a long time for that soft sound and for the eternal peace feeling, "I was getting something for my locker. I don't remember what it was, it doesn't matter though. Anyways, out of nowhere Mint comes up and started to flirt. I don't know exactly what happened truthfully, but the next thing I knew...well, you know what. When I saw the shock and hurt in your eyes; I knew that was the most stupidest and worst mistake I ever did." 

It was silent for a while but he asked.

"Do you forgive me on what happened?" I looked up in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I forgive you Gary...I missed you so much..."

**Gary**

I was reading a book quietly after my attempts to talk to Leaf which she refused to. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looking up was Leaf, she came closer to me which I autonomically allowed. She was silent for a while, either she was thinking about something or she was lonely.

"Gary?" she asked in her soft baby voice that I adored.

"Yes?"

"Why did you cheat on me?" 

I froze and slowly breathed in and out, I explained what happened. She didn't move or interrupted. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign. But I knew I chose my words carefully so I wouldn't upset, but I told her the truth so it didn't really mattered.

I had to know that she was thinking, the suspension was killing me from her not talking.

"Do you forgive me on what happened?" she looked up and nodded before saying "I forgive you Gary." she paused before adding "I missed you so much..."

I smiled and she cuddled back into my chest, "I missed you too."

Soonly after that she fell asleep and I resume to read my book.

**Ash**

Making conservations with Misty was never easy espicially when she tunes me out with her iPod, I kept giving her pleading looks for her to say something. I'm bored and I want Misty back; but as a girlfriend or just a friend? I frowned slightly, what did I want? The worse possibility for us to hate other and I most definitely do not want that. Misty can't hate me, she's has a huge impact on my life. Then I started to worry, did she hate me at the moment? She told me she is ashamed with me, am I a disappointment to her now? I really hope not.

She _can't_ hate me!

I shook her shoulder violently, begging to get her attention. She pulled the earphones out of her ears and snapped a irriated "What Ash!"

"Please tell me you don't hate me!" I cried desperately, she softened.

"Ash..."

There was a long pause.

"...I can never hate you." 

That warm my heart quickly like hot chocolate, milky and satisfying. Great, now, I'm hungry.

Though she could still be mad.

"Are you still mad at me?"

That was a stupid question to ask, I learned when Misty turned the color red.

"Of course I am! You took drugs, Ash! Drugs! Do you know how dangerous that is!" She stage whispered. I winced at her words.

"Why did you do them?" she asked a little softer. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, Mandy and I were becoming really good friends and she suggested them to me. I was really busy with homework, projects, and stuff like that. I had a lot of my plate and she said that she knew the perfect cure. She gave me something and slowly they came more and my grades become to drop. I didn't know what was happening but Mandy convinced to me that the treatments were working. I really sorry for what happen and the way I treated you," I explained softly.

Misty frowned, "Ash, if you needed help; why didn't you come to me? I would have pointed you to the right way; safer one too. But now, I know I need to take down Mandy even harder. No one hurts my Ashy."

She looked at me and smiled then I found myself smiling back. I pointed to the iPod, "What are you listening to?"

She gave me one of the earpiece and I place it in my ear, the familiar music of Caramelldansen came to me.

**Misty**

I'm ignoring Ash. I was suppose to as an angry ex girlfriend. But it was mighty hard with Ash begging me with those adorable puppy dog eyes. They could even beat a puppy's pout by a landslide. To make it easier on myself, I brought my iPod to my ears. From there on, I was in relaxtion.

Though the secure peace didn't last long when Ash violently shook my shoulder. I mentally groaned, taking out my earphones and hissed "What Ash?"

"Please tell me that you don't hate me!" he exclaimed, I felt myself softened at the desperate need of his voice. It concern me deeply..

"Ash," I whispered, I paused for a moment. Did I hate him? No. I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted too. My heart didn't allow for hatred to flow through Ash's name. And my soul was defending him. How could it be? Ash even made my own body betray me. My heart who was a part of me and took the scars when I got hurt; wanted to keep fighting for him. "...I can never hate you."

I can't believe I just said that...Oh crap.. 

"Are you still mad at me?" was his next question. I felt my face get hot from anger. How could he say that! Of course I'm still piss!

"Of course I am! You took drugs, Ash! Drugs! Do you know how dangerous that is!" I whispered so no one could over hear us.

He flinched.

I asked him way he did them and he ran his fingers through his hair. He explained that Mandy made him and he thought it was a stress relief. He told me that he was truly sorry for the way he acted towards me. I sincerely told them that if he wanted help that he could always come to me. I also said that I would have to beat Mandy up even harder and no one could ever hurt my Ash.

I smiled and he smiled back. Ash pointed to my iPod and asked "What are you listening to?" I gave him an earphone and we listened to Caramelldansen and some other songs for the rest of the flight.

It was a compromise, an agreement. We weren't exactly together but we were friends again. It wasn't really perfect but it was perfectly fine for me. Even though my heart was pleading for me to kiss him passionately.

**Brendan**

I guess you can say that Athena and I are really nosy...we are cuddling like most couples do but I bet that they don't spy on their friends. I mean, it should be like a civil war all over again. Leaf vs Gary and Ash vs Misty and Dawn vs Paul. You except screaming or the sounds of smacks.

But no, Leaf was on Gary's chest sleeping happily which I don't know how that happened. Didn't Leaf hate Gary now? Where's the arguing? The only reason why I put them together was to see some action. A show for the flight. But no, they made up without even a shout.

I sighed, looking over at Ash and Misty. They were smiling and listening to Misty's blue iPod. Athena and I frowned disapprovingly. Really? I thought that they would been the most noisy out of all three of them!

"How could they have a truce so easily!" Athena exclaimed stress.

I nodded, "I except that Ash would of been smack with the mallet..."

Athena shook her head, "No, mallets or any weapon are not allow on the plane."

That makes sense...

Oh well, let's check on Dawn and Paul. We groan in unsion on how Dawn was sleeping on Paul's shoulder. He was just listening to his iPod, watching a movie. Man, no action at all..

I need some entertainment _now._

"Hiya there sonny!" A voice greeted me. I turned to my right and cringed. There was an old lady with a lazy eye and her grey hair stuck in random directions. She was dressed in a nasty pink nightgown that looked like it hasn't been washed in a very long time. She also wore dirty bunny slippers as shoes.

I cleared my throat, "H-hi..."

She smiled and begun to talk about her ninety-four cats and how fifteen of the pregnant ones gave birth at the same time. It was a disturbing story and I really didn't need to hear it. This wasn't what I was talking about when I needed entertainment at all.

**Athena**

The ride to New York was long and boring. Brendan and I thought that making the ex sit together will cause a war but they acted like they were either friends or back together. It wasn't really fun to watch, adorable but boring. I was happy for them that they worked everything out but honestly, I was bored as hell.

Leaf and Gary was cuddling.

Misty and Ash were listening to some music.

Dawn and Paul were hanging out.

Drew was just sleeping.

Brendan was talking to someone or whether someone was talking to Brendan. I glance at the women and did a double take. The women was nothing but clean. She looked like that cat hoarder from the Simpsons. I guess that she was a hoarder but she had like ninety-four cats. Freaking ninety-four! Who has over ninety cats? This lady!

Poor Brendan, he looked like in was in pain as she told him a story about them.

**Dawn**

Since we were on the plane, I thought that Paul and I could solve our issues. But Paul was rude, really rude. He called me Troublesome and he would get in my face to tell me to shut up. He would growl when I try to explain on what happen.

"Then Reggie tried to-" I was cut off by Paul grabbing my wrist and bringing me closer to his face.

"Stop lying, you Troublesome brat," he hissed and with that, he let go off my wrist. I frowned, rubbing my now-red wrist.

"Paul, I'm trying to tell you the truth," I pleaded, sticking out my bottom lip. He wasn't buying it.

"I said to shut up, didn't I?"

I groaned, grabbing his cold hard hands, "Why won't you listen to me! Why won't you believe that it was Reggie! Why won't you understand that I would never ever cheat on you!"

He snatched his hands away quickly, "Because I put family first."

"Well! Why don't you ask Reggie then!" I shouted, I knew Reggie couldn't keep a secret when it's brought up. His voice would get all squeaky and high. It was a dead give away.

He grunted but agreed, I sighed tiredly as I lean back into my seat and fell asleep.

**Paul**

She was being Troublesome again, annoying and whiny. She wouldn't stop talking about what happen with Reggie. She tried to reverse and say what really happen but I already knew the truth. She flirt with Reggie and almost tried to kiss him. I knew the entire story.

"Then Reggie tried to-" she blabbed, I cut her off by grabbing her wrist and bringing here close to my face.

"Stop lying, you Troublesome brat," I snapped with her rants. She whined on how she was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes.

"I said to shut up, didn't I?"

A pair of warm hands grabbed mine, it was that Troublesome girl. My lips were into a snarl, I'm gonna punch her if she tries to touch me one more time!

"Why won't you listen to me! Why won't you believe that it was Reggie! Why won't you understand that I would never ever cheat on you!" she cried.

I pulled my hands away and growled that family always come first. She huffed and dared me to call Reggie and ask if it really happened. I agreed and went back to my movie on my black iPod. Dawn stopped talking and fell asleep, unconditionally her head moved to my shoulder. I stiffened, looking around to see if anyone saw. Dawn's head is on my shoulder. Wait, what's that strawberry smell? Oh no! No! That's Dawn's shampoo! I can't smell this odor or else it's be like I am accepting her scent like those animals on Discovery Kids.

But it smells so nice!

Ugh, stop it Paul! You are acting like Ash! You aren't an Ash! You are Paul! Damnit! Should I shove her off? No, I can't do that...

Looking down at Dawn's sleeping figure and a small soft smile made it's way to my face. She looks like an angel...

My angel.

Even if she may didn't do that with Reggie. I might still has feelings for her, I can't just forget a person like her.

**No POV, Plane**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts! We are landing shortly and thank you for choosing Air Bending Flights Today," _The intercom announced, the people on the plane did so and the group (who was still awake) smiled. It was time to get May back!

**May**

I tried to swallow the huge knot in my throat, he is coming closer to me. I'm scared, I am really scared. Tony wants something from me? What would that be? Money? Jewelry? My...oh no, anything but that! No! No! No! I took a step back and whimper, which made him come closer. Eventually with a iron grip hold of my wrist, he yanked me to his face.

Someone help me!

I screamed in my mind! There must be someone there to be my shining knight! I don't care who it is! Please get me away from him! His dark eyes loomed over my body which allow me to become really uncomfortable, his breathe smelt of acohol. The scent was strong and it literally made me gagged. My struggles were oblivious to him, then he said it.

"Become mine."

I can't! I don't belong to him! I won't be his bitch! I won't be his! I will never be his toy therefore when I'm still in love with Drew!

No.

I didn't just say that, did I? I don't love Drew, I shouldn't after all I've been through with him. Plus, he had Terra to bring him happiness. I won't say I'm in love.

But I do. I can't lie to myself, I need to face that.

"No!" I screamed, Tony growled and tighten his grip. I gasped in pain, that hurts. That really hurts!

"Let me go, Tony!" I shout in his face, hoping he got the message. The glare hardened, either it didn't or did which deeply upset him.

"You are coming with me if you like it or not." 

I really don't like it...

"Even if I have to drag you there," he added. I rose an eyebrow to myself.

There? There is a 'there?' That means...oh no, he plan this entire thing! Shit! I looked around for anyone to shout out to or somewhere to run. I wriggled out of his grasp and sprinted to get anyway from the graveyard. But he was way faster and caught up to me, knocking me down when his fist collide with my back. I gasped as I fell to the floor but was quickly brought back up to Tony.

"Don't you ever do that again and if you do; I'll beat your ass so hard, the angels would start crying," he snarled, I gulped as my only reply. Too speechless to say anything, too afraid for him to strike again if I report back smartly. I can't struggle. I can't talk. I can't move. I can't see May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf again. I can't any of my other friends. I can't see Max or my newfound grandparents again. I can't... I won't be able to see Drew again. Not to feel his comfort touch of his soft warm skin against mine. I can't hear that angelic voice of his when he talks to me. I can't see those brillant green eyes of his or that grand silky hair for me to ran my fingers through. I can't hold him for one more last time.

Tony threw me over his shoulder and begun to walk out of the cementry; to a red van. He place me inside quickly and tied my hands together. He went around the truck and started the car, I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He looked annoyed and rolled his eyes, "What?"

The voice was cold and bitter, I looked at him.

"Why me though? There was many girls in the city, tons more beautiful than me. You could've had them but yet, why me?" I asked shakily, he just gave me the evil grin and shrugged.

"Think of it as a request from someone," he snickered. My eyes widened, what!

**Me: Cliffhanger! I guess. I haven't done one in a very long time. **

**May: See! What did I tell ya! MKA is freaking insane!**

**Me: Wasn't that chapter amazing! You should bow down to me and praise me for the queen of writing or something. **

**Drew: No.**

**Me: I couid make Tony rape and then kill May, you know. **

**May: What! What did I say! It's reality for us! Do you know how much embarrassment you authors put us through! The other animes always laugh at us for it!**

**Drew: She's right.**

**Me: Do I look like I care? No? Then that answers the question, now doesn't it?**

**Drew: -.-**

**Me: Whatever! Go sing S+M by Rihanna in Centerscore High!**

**Drew: *frowns* Your bitchin' today...**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Sure.**

**Drew: R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey guys!**

**May: It's flipping 11 o'clock, how can you be in such a good mood?  
**

**Me: Because May, I just finished an awesome chapter about you and Drew...and the others.**

**Everyone but Drew/Me/May: Hey! We have names!**

**May: All of the other reasons to be even grumpier!**

**Drew: I agree with Airhead here.**

**May: Grr!**

**Drew: Rawr!**

**Me: Aw!**

**May/Drew: What?  
**

**Me: You told May you loved her in dinosaur!**

**May: *blushes* What!**

**Drew: *blushes* No I didn't!**

**Me: Yes you did! **

**Drew: Who said so?  
**

**Me: The dictionary!**

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: It's true, you did.**

**Me: Ah! So much love at night! (May and Drew cussing each other in background)**

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: Uh, sure?  
**

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?  
**

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: If I do...can I kill Drew?  
**

**Me: Sure! Get your gun!**

**Drew: Wait! WHAT!**

**Sunrise Light Warrior: NO! I want to kiss Drew first!**

**Moonlight Shadow Warrior: NO! I must destory that face!**

**Me: So different are they, right?**

**May: Yeah!**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer please? I don't think Moonlight Shadow Warrior is doing anytime soon...*watches as Moonlight is trying to stab Drew with a sword but Sunlight Light Warrior is on top of him, trying to kiss him***

**May: Sure! MKArocks doesn't own Pokemon! **

**Me: Enjoy!**

The car ride was supremely quiet which adds in the awkwardness, May was just causally looking at the rain dripping onto the window. She imagine that she was _not_ being kidnapped and instead of Tony driving that it was Brendan. Other than going to Tony's secret base; Brendan and May are going to a sunny beach. May sighed, this was so depressing. Not only is being kidnapped horrible but the weather perfectly described her mood. Plain. Blank. Upset. The sky was a dull grey and occasionally was a lightening bolt, the surrounding fit right in a horror movie. It was ghostly like with fog on the floor and the tree branches are bare. The moon was slightly shining through the leave-less branches. Tony was silent as well, he was didn't want to become to close to May for that would ruin the whole plan. He was doing his job and one of those specific orders was to not speak to May unless it was neccessary. Tony was simply obeying orders; he didn't exactly like this type of job. He totally prefer driving the taxi around New York better than this, however, it helped pay the bills. He actually quite liked May. She was kind enough and he could tell that she meant no harm once she got into his cab. Now, the feelings are not mutal. May didn't talk either because she had no idea on what to say, Tony was obviously not going to tell her who ask to take her away from Max and everyone else. Plus, the quietness made May think on who it could be too.

May was tired of it, she was tired of this kind of drama. Plus, the craving to go to the beach with Brendan distracted May from concentrating. She'll figure it out anyhow, maybe. May shook her head, desperately trying to think on who could ask for her? May could listen some people that she didn't fancy or they didn't fancy her; it wasn't good enough of them to make them have revenge on her. Now there's Terra too. But truly, Terra has no reason to. After all, Drew was hers from the beginning and Terra knew it. She took him away and she kept him for the final round. So why her? And May apologized to Terra too. It seem like she accepted it.

Tony pulled to a stop that jolt May from her thoughts. By the time May unbulted, Tony was already out and went to open the door for her. He helped her out a little more careful than before and got a well grip on her forearm. During this time, May analyze the new area. They were in the middle of this large woods that you could easily get lost in and up ahead was a large warehouse that looked of some sort of old abandon factory. Tony pulled her towards inside and flicked the light out.

It really was a factory, machines were all over the large room. From what May could see, it was once a lumber factory. Sharp knives to cut the wood in half and into different shapes and designs. Of course, it make sense. Seeing on how they were in a large wooded area.

Anyways, Tony led May through the workroom and into a narrow hallway with the old-fashion wallpaper coming off of the walls. Tony turn a different light on and guide her through it and turn right into a small kitchen area. For once, May was confused on why Tony brought her in this room. May assume that he would take her to a dirty room and throw her in there, cackling as he shut the door. Then later, come back to rape her. A shiver ran down her spine at the very thought of it.

However, it seem that the tour wasn't over just yet, Tony went left into a small bedroom. '_Alright, now throw me inside!_' May thought, planning her dramatic _'fall on bed start crying' _thing. She always wanted to do that, but Tony was just so unpredictable as he scatter through a few more rooms and May was immediately thought that she was in a maze. Finally, Tony stopped at a bookshelf. May looked at it with curiously, Tony let go for a brieft second to tip the edge of a blue book. The bookshelf swung open to show a staircase going up, Tony pointed upward.

"Go up there." May just stared in complete awe. Reminding her about Anne Frank and her hiding in the Secret Annex. It was like she was her for a moment and was going underground from the Nazi. Except for the fact that May isn't Jewish nor that she wants to be found. Anways...

Tony rolled his eyes, "Go up." May nodded, exclaiming, "Okay!" May jog up the creaky staircase happily, using her little imagination that she was Anne Frank. Tony rolled his eyes at her sudden desperate to a hyper excited child. Tony sighed, child. May was still a child and the quick mood swings were apart of her nature, it now occur to Tony that May is a teenager. The moment she step a foot into the taxi, he thought she was a woman for two reasons. One, she came alone and two, she was acting like a young proper mature woman.

Tony was belwildered that May was probably still a schoolgirl and the fact that she came to New York without parental supervision shocked him. What was the cause of that? Did she runaway or something? Tony shook his head, reminding him to not start thinking about it. May was already up in the basement and Tony was right behind her.

"This is so cool!" May muttered, looking around with her sapphire blue eyes glitter with excitement. Tony rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it, only telling her the ground rules.

"Listen up," May turn her attention to Tony and he motion for her to take a seat. She did so and Tony continued on, "Here are some rules; you must be quiet at all times. You are free to do whatever you please only up here. I'll bring food regularly. That is all."

May nodded, Tony was satisfied and went downstairs and locked the exit. May grinned, "I totally feel like Anne Frank!" May note the upstairs was actually quite better looking than the rest of the entire warehouse. It was clean and was rather pleasant to be in, it felt like you weren't in a horror movie anymore. It was homey...the furniture was nice and she liked the big red couch that was in front of a median size TV that was seated on a dark wood cabinet press against the wall. To the left was a small kitchen area for looks like she could maybe cook or heat things up.

May thought she wanted to get a closer look and saw that a fridge was in the far right corner. A tiny counter next to it with a microwave on it and above it were cabinets. Curious, May opened it and saw clean cups and plates inside. May smiled and open up a few drawers and found some silverware. Next to the counter was a sink to wash hands or wash dishes since that there was no dish washer. Then there was small wooden table in the center of it. May nodded and went to opposite direction which led to a bookcase. It was filled with modern day and up to date books for her to read. There was a sitting chair next to it with a lamp on a table beside it.

Turning around, May notice a door next to where the kitchen was. The brunette walked over to it and open it to find out that it was a bathroom. May slowly walked in it and saw that there was a shower, a toliet, a sink with a oval mirror over it. Above the toliet was light wooden cabinet, curious, May opened it and saw that toliet paper, several bottles of shampoos and conditioners, a tampons for her time of the month. Then there was some bottles of toothpaste and an non used tooth brush and a hairbrush.

May walked out and went to the room next to the bathroom and discover that it was a bedroom with a large red bed in the back wall in the cener. Beside each side of the bed was two nightstands with lamps on it. There was a dull white dresser on the other wall with a mirror attach to it. Then there was a desk with a chair on the wall that was connected to bathroom wall, on top was paper and a ink pen. Moving up a little, May notice that the paper was actually letters with dates on them. Then the bold black letters were from Tony that read "Feel free to write letters or make it a diary on your feelings here." May decide that she'll read them later and turn around to see a large long lounging chair with red curtains covering the whole wall. May open them up and gasped at the sight, there lay the most glorious view she may ever seen. It was a the landscape of the woods, mountains rolled from the far back and the trees stood in front of it with the sunlight softly touching the tips of the trees. It was like a wonderful painting until a bird flew across it and then May's sense came back to tell her that this was an actual view from her new room. And lastly, the walls were painted a gorgeous red that tied the whole room together. But the tour wasn't over yet. May was out in the main room, she turned around and saw that all of these old crap were pushed up against the two walls with a door between them. May snuck a peek inside and saw that just cleaning supplies were in there.

The tour was almost complete when there was only one door left to open. Inside there was a replicia of the other room but this time, it was in pink and there was no desk with letters on top. Even though that it had the same sign that Tony left in the other room, it had zero notes on it. May just then guessed that everyone was here liked the other room better. And honestly, May couldn't blame them. Red is her favorite color though.

Afterwards, May collaspes on the couch and turn on the TV and watched spent the rest of the day watching Glee. But one thing stuck in her mind that kept her from actually watching the show...

Did Tony do all of this to make his victims a little more comfortable? If so, May thought it was the nicest way to die then.

With the Others

They got off the plane quickly and grab their bags, Drew called a cab and Paul went off to the bathroom but really went there to call Reggie. The phone rang a little bit in Paul's ear and then a man's voice answered with a tired greeting since it will be like five in the morning for them. Paul grunted, it was now or never and he attend to make Dawn prove to her that he was right.

"Reggie, it's Paul. We just landed," he said stiffly.

"That's great Paulie," Paul winced at Reggie's nickname for him. Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Whatever, listen up. I have something to ask you..."

"Yeah?" Reggie asked, Paul took a deep breathe and said what was needed to be asked.

"Did you try to seduce Dawn?"

There was a silence that made Paul very supicious, if Reggie didn't, he would of said so right on the spot. Then the plum head would prove to Troublesome Girl that he was right all along. But things weren't going as exactly to plan, it was quiet and that made Paul **very** uncomfortable.

"Paul? You still here?"

Ignoring that, Paul repeat the question, "Did you try to seduce Dawn?"

"Uh..."

Paul rolled his eyes, as he thought sarcastically,_ 'Wow, what an intelligent answer..._'

Though Paul's patience is running thin very quickly and he had no time for this at all. It would be a matter of time where Drew burst through the bathroom doors and yell at him for taking so long and probably drag him out by the ear. Anyways, Reggie still wasn't answering.

"Answer me!" Paul cried, running his fingers through his shoulder length purple hair. Paul frown slightly as he looked at the ends of his hair and indreclously wondered, why in the world is my hair this long? Why did I allow it? Hm, I wonder if I look like a girl. Paul turned around and glance into the mirror to look at himself, his appearance shocked him.

Paul never knew that he was so tan. His body was ripped from his persecptive and his hair didn't make him look like a girl or a douche. Paul smirked and muttered, "Excellent."

"What?" Reggie replied over the phone. A red streak form across his face and he become very embarrassed that was admiring himself in the mirror like some schoolgirl would had. Then, worst of all, he practically said that he was hot and accidentically said it to Reggie.

Paul blinked a little, turning away from the mirror, "Well, hurry up!"

"I can't lie to you, Paulie. I did try to seduce your girlfriend."

The phone in Paul's hand was tighten and his face turned from his usual tan skin color to a murderous shade of red. He never felt so much rage in his body before, he growled at the phone and threw it against the wall. A man who was currently using the restroom popped out of his stall and looked aroud for who had made the noise. He spotted Paul and gave him an odd look.

Paul glared at him, "Shut the hell up."

The man frowned, "But I-"

Paul interrupted him, "No. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

The man shrugged, decided that he wasn't going to say anything else and went back to finish his business. Paul stomped out of the bathroom to meet with a piss looking Drew who exclaimed, "Finally!"

_'Great, now I have to apolgize to Troublesome...'_ he hiss in his mind. Meanwhile, Brendan was just standing there as he talked to Athena. He wasn't really paying attention to her speaking but was staring deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, memorised.

"Now on Tuesday March 14th, we still are wasting engery..." that's when Brendan started to pay attention, his eyes were slightly widen and raise a hand to stop her. She did so and glaze at him with curiousity.

"Whoa! What did you say?" Brendan asked slowly. Athena frowned as she place her hands on her hips.

"Weren't you listening to me _at all_?" Athena asked, a little hurt that Brendan wasn't listening to what she put on her front and back fourth page essay for science. Brendan scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Not really, I was sort of...captivated," he blushed sheepishly. Athena frowned, looking behind her to probably found a hot girl with large breast but only to find a heavy man that was eating a chili dog and that cat lady from earlier. Her cheeks flared red when she discovered that Brendan was talking about her.

"Subject changed for now," he winked suggestively and Athena wondered if her cheeks could get any redder. "What day did you say it was?"

Athena blinked a couple times at his question, "Like I said, it's Tuesday March 14th of 2011. Why ever so?" The dark brunette began to worry when Brendan's eyes widened in disbelief and worry. He quickly grasp her hand into his and run towards where Drew and Paul standing at.

"Drew! We have to go!" Brendan hissed loudly. Drew rose an eyebrow curiously at the sudden mood change from calm and collected to desperate and almost mad. Paul just looked pissed for some reason.

"Can I ask why?" Drew asked.

"Tell the girls to grab their bags and go to May's place," Brendan turn towards Athena, "You come with me." Brendan was about to run off with Athena but Drew held him back, exclaiming, "What's this about?"

The snowlike haired boy turned around, "I know now where May is."

The way it was said made it so dramatic and ease in a rush. It was like a mother found that her child had fall down a well and broken it's neck. It was somewhat protective and friendly at the same time. It wasn't too friendly for Drew to be oddly supicious, it was simply Brendan looking out for his all time best friend. Of course it obunalite the green haired teenage boy to no end on what Brendan was fussing about. What changed in the past two minutes that practically made the white haired teen to go almost wild, earlier he was speaking with Athena and now was wildly calling shots. Drew sighed, running his fingers through his hair and ran his hand down his neck. That's when it occured to him that he didn't have a following step at all. No, during those foolish times, Drew thought that perhaps they magically shows up in New York City and dragging her back. His throat was now dry in great concern as he asked himself, what if she doesn't want to come back? What if she wants to stay in New York? His hands twitched at that and he swear that he was going to faint.

Paul put his hand on Drew's shoulder, "Drew, you're hyperventilating and it's not cool because people are starting to stare."

Drew finally snapped out of it, following the Paul to the front of the building. Drew looked ahead and saw that the girls were already at the exit doors; waiting for the arrival of the boys. One thing was that Dawn's glaze was icily locked with Pauls' own bitter glare. Only could be help to wonder what the hell happen between those two during the flight. The bluenette was a bit cockier than Paul's glance though.

Later came Brendan and Athena with two other tickets in his hand, shoving one of them into Drew's hands, "Here," swiftly picking up a bag on the floor onto his broad wide shoulder, "everyone can head to May's new home but we are going to Petalburg."

Leaf blinked a few times, "Why?"

Brendan couldn't help but roll his eyes, as if the statement was obvious, "Because that's where May is." Misty frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not fair! I want to come with you guys so I can smack the shit out of the guy who stole my bestfriend!" Misty exclaimed loudly, bringing tons of people to turn around and stare. Then the other girls join in the mini revolt to come with us.

"Yeah! Me too!"

"I want to beat the crap out of the dude!"

Before things gone out of control since Drew started freaking out, again, Brendan shushed them. "Guys! May has not been kidnapped!"

"Then why isn't she here?" Dawn asked curiously, clutching her small purse in caution. Brendan sighed as he closed his eyes; processing on a route to explain the story in a way they could understand.

"I'll explain at the motel," he said, before Gary stopped him with a confused 'what?' "Do you guys know where she lives?"

Ash gave him a shrug, "I can call Max and see."

Ash took out his cell phone and walked away to have some privacy; Drew turned to Brendan, "So, what's so special about Petalburg?"

Brendan saw that everyone was doing there own business, not exactly paying attention to them at all. He eyed the green haired boy for a moment, May didn't like telling anyone about it but he figured that Drew was a major execption. Besides the girls, Drew was her best friend-no matter on how much they fought. May and Drew deeply cared for one and another, bearing no pain that crosses them. So, Brendan begun the story...

"You know what happen to their parents?" He nodded, "At Petalburg is where they are buried, May goes there each year to tell them about everything and I do mean _everything_. She could be telling them about you or what happened last year. If we ever going to find her, it's there."

Drew bit his lip; he understood it of course. But something that the girls said a few moments ago still bugged the shit out of him, "Then what about that kidnapper the girls been talking about?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, "They have no idea what they are talking about, believe me. All of them are crazy in their own way."

All of a sudden, the News had caught everyone's attention, _"Hello I'm Sandy Lakes, and I am here to report a missing person by the name of May Maple. I'm here in front of the young ladys' household; her grandmother Rochambeau has told that her grandchild has not come home in the last three days. _**(A/N: Yeah, I sort of skipped a few days. Oh well!)**_ If you have any sightings on May Maple, please contact the Rochambeau's; number is 817-484-2995. Once again, the number is 817-484-2995. This is Sandy Lakes with the News." _

Brendan and Drew swore loudly, "Oh come on!"

"They just HAD to jinx it!"

"It's like the girls have fucking psychic powers or something!" Gary screeched at a high note, Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that tone is _very _manly," the brunette mumble under her breathe. Dawn grinned slyly, "It turns me on." That's how the two of them burst into little giggles. Though it beat Misty's mad cackle and swing her mallet out of thin air saying-no, screaming, "IT'S ON!"

Athena scratched the back of her head, turning her boyfriend, "Does this always happen?"

Brendan, feeling awfully embarrassed by his friends' _public _affection, nodded slowly in shame, "Yeah..." Then turned around to get more tickets for the wild people they dare call friends along with Athena.

"I got Max's address!" Ash grinned, coming at a very bad time. By those terms, Misty screamed at him and now they are running all over the airport from Misty's deadly mallet has she tried to slam it on him. If they weren't in such a crisis, this whole scenario was quite funny to watch. In the back, far right-someone is taping this whole thing on his phone. Next thing you know, it will probably be on YouTube.

"GET BACK HERE ASH!

"Dawn, Leaf, stop laughing at me!"

"AHAHAHA! We can't! AHAHA!" 

Someone had apprenatly called the sercuity because a large man with a sickly yellow shirt came over with them for them to stop the insane shouts. But that didn't work so well...

"You guys need to stop shouting! I'm getting complaints," Bob, says on his name tag, growled in a high pitch. Dawn and Leaf exploded like a volcano in laughter, resuming their discussion from earlier. Misty had stop chasing Ash and bitting her lip from not trying to snicker. The raven haired teenager had a different approach to the police's tone of voice, he laughed loudly. Even Paul had to cup his mouth with his hand.

"I'm serious!" Bob said again in his unusually high voice. Bringing the entire group to their knees in giggles and sniggers. How mature are they, right? But we all know that you readers would laugh too. Eventually Bob got irriated and left them, Brendan wiped a tear of joy from his eye once he returned as he said, "Ah..." then grew very serious, "TO PETALBURG!"

The others cheered in agreement, pumping theirs fist of determination into the air. Excited to get some action...after the plane ride.

The group was seated in the same pairs and once again, Drew was left alone. He repeatedly told himself that the next plane ride, he _will_ have a certain brunette beside him. He will not be lonely this time. He is whether complusive that May would come back with him, I mean, who wouldn't? Drew scoffed, '_Please, May will totally come back with us. Why was I freaking out before?'_

Dawn and Paul were not talking in the slightest bit, the female was still waiting for the male to apologize. But there was one tiny problem, Paul hated apologizing. He simply loathe it with passion**(A/N: Me: One of the very few passions he has... Paul: Hey!)**. He found it a strong weakness within him; it showed weakness and the plum can't have that. Paul breathed in and out slowly as he turned his body towards his ex girlfriend and then felt so weak all over again. Dawn looked twice as beautiful than last time and that wasn't all; she looked strong. Positive about herself. Too opposite from what Paul was thinking of, he felt that...Ash could beat him at arm wrestling._ Ash!_

"Look Troublesome," he saw that Dawn twitched at the nickname, "I have something to tell you..."

Her eyes locked with his dark orbs...

"You-"

**Me: That's the end of chapter 21! (silence) It's 21 for me, I don't know about you guys!**

**Drew: Evil. Positively evil.**

**Me: *shrugs* So?**

**May: *rolls eyes* Anyways, R&R!**

**Drew: I thought that was my line! **

**Me: Before you review, I can some questions for you guys!**

**1. Do you guys like the pairing of Athena and Brendan?**

**2. Do you think my writing style is different from Death Wish?  
**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Well I read some of the chapters and I noticed it. I'm wondering if you guys saw it also. Back to the questions:**

**3. How many chapters do you think there is left in Secrets Unleashed**

**4. I'm thinking about changing my username to something else...if so, what should it be?**

**5. If you have read ForeverPink27 (was known as xXFireRoseXx) and I's story, Boarding School by joint account MetroRose-what do you think of it so far? I need opinions and some ideas please! You can ask ForeverPink27 who has been asking me constantly "when is that chapter uploaded?" Anyways, please read it and review; it's like only two chapters so far, it can't possibly take like 2 hours to read. **

**Oh! I also have a writing competition! **

**I will accept any ratings.**

**It can be a songfic or a regular one.**

**The chapter limit is between one to six.**

**I will accept any shipping BESIDES girl/girl, boy/girl, Pokemon/Pokemon, OR Pokemon/human.**

**That's it, please enter!**

**Drew: Are you done?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Drew: Finally. R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Oh and the due date for the writing competition is on July 1st!


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Hello guys! :)**

**May: This chapter is so sad!**

**Drew: No need to worry-**

**Dawn: That's my line!**

**Drew: -it's also funny...for you readers. Not for Gary, Brendan, or me.**

**May: Why?  
**

**Drew: Read, Red.**

**May: Ohh...hahaha!**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy please!**

May was in the kitchen, cooking up something for breakfast; well, she was trying to decide on what to have. A finger upon her chin and her blue eyes narrowed in frustration at the fridge. Everything in there looked so good, it practically made her mouth water. I do mean everything; biscuits, fruits, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, toast was in the cabinet, omelet stuff, cheese, etc. It's a wonder how everything fits in there...

After a few minutes later, May decided to go with bacon and eggs. Next thing May decided to do is to read some of the notes on the drawers, curious on what people wrote upon their days in the attic. She picked up the letters and sat on the couch. The first letter was a female of course, considering the neat cursive handwriting.

_Dear Paper?_

_I apologize but I do not know what to call you. You're just paper and I have honestly no idea what you are. Are you suppse to be a diary of some sort but it's wide open for other victims to read, or yourself, Tim?_

May frowned, who's Tim? Wasn't the kidnappers' name was Tony, not Tim? She shrugged without an awenser and kept reading.

_I don't really know what to write of actually. It's very weird being here, however, the view is beautiful and the whole attic is lovely. It's odd on how dreadful downstairs looked but upstairs is simply gorgeous. However, Paper Diary, I'm scared. I'm away from home and I'm not with my fiancee...Tim said that someone wants for me to disappear and for me to be killed. That's seem cowardice._

May nodded, indeed it was.

_Having another man do a man's job, outrageous! While we are at it, who wants me to be killed? I do not think I have an enemy and who shall it be if so? I only speak with a few friends that are females, surely they do not have such a hatred to have me kill. Then, there's my wonderful fiancee and my dearest family. I hope that my to-be husband does not wish to kill me or it's shocking for my family to ask death upon me. My godness, this is confusing and as well as frightening. I don't know what to do, I can not escape-TIm put a lock on the door so I can not get out. And the window is far too high to jump down and I rather liked my head attached to my body. _

_Oh, Lord, please help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Charolette Tapon_

_July 3, 1875_

May's eyes widened at the date, that's explains the 'Tim' thing. He must be Tony's grandfather or father. I guess the job is passed down or something. So that means this lumber house must been abandon for a really long time. A few more were from Charolette until she found something surprising. May sighed and went to the next letter.

_It's Charolette Tapon, _

_I must make this quick before my killing-however, Tim told me who wants me death. It's my fiancee, Richard, who wanted me dead so he'll have the forunate and title. I can not believe it. I do not want to die! I can't! I'm only twenty-five and I have so much to live for! I can not waste all of that lifetime! Oh no, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs- I _

That's was left of Charolette and May found herself shaking as she search the yellowish paper for anymore of her nice handwriting. Then she found another print, not feminine's like Charolette but masculine-rough. Her breathe was caught at the message:

**Charolette MaryAnn Tapon**

**1850-1877**

**Stay for two years and four months**

**Burnt to death **

'_Oh my god_,' May thought in awe. The young woman was stuck up here for two years or more! She couldn't believe it. This woman at the age of maybe 27 who never actually experience such a treasure of living, that's just horrible. May looked at the other letters whose stacked up like a mountain and that made May nauesous. But against her nerves, May picked up another letter. The burnette assume that this one was a man after looking over the handwriting that was messy.

_Hi there! I read Charolette's letters; it's so sad, isn't it? She was in love with Richard and it turns out he was the one who wanted to kill her. After her first letter, all she wrote about was him. Isn't that sad? In the end, that big meanie wins..._

May rose an eyebrow, didn't this one sound a little too...childish? It couldn't be a man from what she read so far, it just couldn't.

_In 1877, that's really old if you ask me! Anyways, I like it here! It's warm and comfy and TIm isn't so bad! He said he'll give me candy if I came with me and I did! Tim is nice, I like Tim! Bye Bye!_

_Love,_

_Tersea Life_

_May 3, 1889_

The only reason that May had trouble with this letter is that there idea of who this Tersea Life was. She is obviously a girl, a spirtful girl if you ask me. She much positive attitude in that short note. Though May had a feeling she'll be reading more from Tersea and honestly, she looked forward to it. She seem so beautiful and childish. Maybe she was a child? No. That's could not be. Tim wouldn't murder a child! That's the most cruelest thing ever! It's even worst than Charolette's problem.

1889, huh? I guess that means that it's been a while since Tim's last kill. Probably so there won't be any supicious that there's a killer on the lose. Quite clever actually. May picked up the next one with the similar writing of Tersea.

_Hi! Guess what! A big tower in Paris just opened; I think it's called the 'Eiffel Tower.' And also, there's a new food called 'Pizza Margherita' that's suppose to be insanely good. It's named after the queen consort of Italy's Margherita of Savoy. I heard the food is Italian and was made of by a man called Raffaele Esposite, about it in the newspaper Tim brings me. Of course I get the good news a little late but who cares! At least I still get to hear about what's going on outside since Tim won't let me outside. He says that's it not good if a nine year old like me to goes outside. I don't understand that at all. I've played out there for a long time and nothing ever happens. My mom says that it's good to be out there in the Sun. And to bum me more out, Tim tells me the REAL reason why I'm here. He was lying the entire time! He told me someone bad wants me killed and that's why I'm here. It made me cry. I don't want to die! I didn't even get to eat the pizza yet!_

_Love, _

_Tersea Life_

_June 30, 1889_

May looked at the letter in silence, it was unbelievable. She didn't want to believe that a nine year old girl, a _child_ was in order of death. Only could she wonder who would want to place such a full of life little girl to rest? May couldn't imagine. In fact, she couldn't bare it. This Tersea, in some way, reminded her of Max. Oh, that image of him lying on his near deathbed appears when she thinks of Tersea. It's absolutely something that May cannot think about.

_Tim says this is my last write to you guys._

May's heart dropped, already knowing the next sentence would be.

_I ask him why and his reply, I will never forget the words "Your father wants you dead immediately, sorry kid." Father. My father! Papa... How could this be? I love him! And I was always sure he loved me back as well! But...now that I think about it some more. His face was always annoyed when I was around or he would say hidden insults in his sentences. Infamous one: "Such a scrawny brat. Always in the way with that chirper mood."_

_Now, Paper Diary, I'm hurt. I hurt more than ever. I cried harder than last time. I can't believe I was shield from the signs of my sunshine happiness to see the truth of the hatred in my fathers' eyes...I'm so stupid. No wonder Mama wanted me out of the house all the time, she hated me also. Probably went along with anything he said so he'll still love her. And you know what, Paper Diary? No matter how much they loathe me to pieces, I love them with all of my heart. Even Papa. _

_What did I do though? For them to hate me? I've must of done something wrong in my childhood. Was it my attitude? Or my manners. Either way, I always thought I was polite and kind to others...I just don't understand that-hold on, Tim is calling me! I'm be right back!  
_

May grimanced, knowing Tersea never came back after the call. Not once, instead of the similar rough handwriting...

**Tersea Destiny Life**

**1880-1889**

**Stayed for one month**

**Hunged**

Sapphire eyes widened in memory of on a tree, layed a rope tied to it; dangling over the yellow grass. Now she understood. That was the same rope that held Tersea by the throat. Tears came to her eyes, realizing on how much people killed here in this place. So much could of happened here in all different ways. It seems Tim got creative with the kills. May set a side the letter of Tersea Life for one moment for the tears to fall and curling up in a ball. She didn't want to die like this or Charolette, anyone else! May didn't want to die until it was her time. This was was /not/ her moment! This wasn't her faith and she knew it. Hunged. Skin to death. Shot. Stab. Poison. Club. Burnt to death. Rape. Drugged. Beaten. Oh my God, May couldn't handle this. She just couldn't. Her friends barely made it out like last time and certainly she wasn't as strong to go through this. She wasn't her friends' or Max. Oh, Max.

Then, she remembered what she told him on that day and how she stood strong.

"_Am I going to die?" he asked with tears in his eyes and his voice was still weak._

May's hand tighten into fist. She recalled how she reacted to the question.

_I grabbed his small hands and squeezed them tightly but not enough to hurt him._

"_Max, __**don't**__ think about that! _Never_ think about that! You're __not__ going to die, NEVER! I love you Max, and I can't lose you! I need you, I don't want you to die," I cried while tears fell. "Everything I do, I did it for you."_

And it was true. She'd would've done it over again and again. Her eyes closed while tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't bare to lose him, he all she had left of the Maple family. And Max felt the same...

"_Because I needed to know if I'm going to lose you. I needed to know if I was going to leave Earth forever. I needed to know if you love me forever." He was crying a little bit, I let one of his hands and used it to wipe away his tears; then returned took his hand again in mine._

"_I will always love you Max, you are my brother and I love you. I always have and always will. I stand for you Max," I said tenderly._

"_I hate for you to see me like this, it must kills you," Max said with a sigh. I nodded slowly._

"_It does, I hate to see you like this also. It tells me that I'm a terrible sister," I admitted, giving his hands a small squeeze._

_Max glared at me, "May, you are not a bad sister at all. You are protective and sweet. I love you as a sister, and that tells me I have to love you." _

The burnette didn't want to lose her friends either. She loved them as if they were her sisters, maybe closer.

_Another redhead and Dawn sat down beside me. _

"_Hey don't listen to Elicia, her words are useless," the redhead told me. She smiled. "I'm Misty and this is Dawn."_

"_Hello," Dawn greeted. "Your May right?"_

She smiled briefly at the memory, that's the first start of their friendship. When things were normal and no drama was in the middle of it. May loved it that way.

_Misty waved once she saw me entered, and they were with another brunette hair girl, only with long hair. Who was quite excited for some reason. I walked over to them, and, well almost tripped._

_Dawn held in a laugh, "you ok, May?"_

"_Yeah, I'm kind of a klutz," I said sheepishly._

"_Its alright, Dawn is one too," Misty teased, and then Dawn childishly stuck her tongue out. "This is Leaf."_

"_Hey!" she greeted quite gleefully, "May right?"_

"_Yeah," I answered. _

__After that moment, they became best friends. So many memories came after that...

_As we waited in the line, a large rumble sound can from my stomach. The whole lunchroom stared at me, surprised. Misty and Leaf stiffed a giggle. _

"_What was that?" Dawn asked._

"_My stomach," I said sheepishly. "I'm really hungry."_

"_I can tell," she smiled._

_I smiled back and moved up in the lunch line. _

_**RUMBLE!**_

_That one was much larger. "Don't die, May," I said to myself. "We don't what me to faint, like last time."_

"_You fainted because you were hungry?" Leaf asked. I guess I wasn't talking to myself. I nodded as I held my stomach._

May let out a dry chuckle at it. Oh, man-she even remembered when Leaf and Dawn dragged her shopping!

"_Dawn! Come over here, and look at May!" Leaf exclaimed._

_Dawn gasped once she saw me; Misty just stepped out with an aqua dress on. Misty rolled her eyes. "Did they force you to wear that too?" I nodded, and then Misty sighed. "Figures," then stepped back into the dressing room. _

"_Did you like that dress, Misty?" Dawn asked loudly over door of the dressing room. Misty popped out the dressing room, out of the dress and into her normal clothes. _

"_It's alright," Misty shrugged and went to the counter. _

_Leaf turned to me, "do you like it?"_

"_Yeah," I answered. I yelped when she pushed me into the dressing room. _

"_Well don't just stand there, like a statue! Get dressed and go buy it, you dunce!" Leaf exclaimed. I frowned at her, and then went to go change. _

"_Stupid Leaf, with their stupid idea to go stupid shopping, and then makes try on the stupid-but cute-dress…" I muttered as I changed into my original outfit._

She wasn't in such a good mood that moment but she'll always treasure it. Or the time that they told her about what happened after the dance.

"_So, how was the rest of the dance?"_

_All three girls blushed madly; I raised an eyebrow as I took a sip of water. _

"_It…" Dawn paused, "was interesting."_

"_What happened?" I asked curiously._

"_Well Gary decided we should play spin the bottle, and the teachers were already gone," Leaf explained slowly. _

"_So?" I said unsure._

"_I don't even know how we got in the circle!" Dawn cried._

"_Then what happen?" I asked._

**Flashback**

"_Alright, when someone lands on that person, you two will have a seven minute in heaven in the janitors' closet," Gary explained, "I'll go first."_

_He placed his hand on the bottle, and started the spin. It landed on Leaf. Gary reached out his hand for Leaf to use, so he can help her up. As Gary led Leaf to the closet, Leaf was blushing away and whispers/giggles were heard. _

_Once the two were inside the closet, Gary placed his arm firmly around Leaf's waist. That only brought her close to him, it's a good thing its dark. Or else Gary will not see Leaf's insane blushing, nor would Leaf see Gary's smirk. _

_Soon they were body-to-body, Gary was all over her. He bent down to Leaf's level, bring his lips to hers. The kiss was soft but a little rough. Gary licked her lips, begging for an entrance. But as nervous Leaf was, she refused. Gary whimpered desperately._

_The time went off, and they quickly separated once the door opened. The two rushed to get out of the janitors closet. _

"_Did Gary try to rape you?" Misty asked seriously. Poor Leaf was still shocked from the kiss, but shook her head._

_**End of flashback**_

_I awed, as Leaf hid under the blanket she was using to keep herself warm. _

_Then she exploded, "that's not funny!" she smirked, "but what is funny is this."_

**Flashback (A/N: again…)**

_After Gary and Leaf came back, it was Ash's turn to spin. This time, it landed on Misty. He sighed, silently hoping/begging that Misty wouldn't beat him to death. _

_Inside the closet, Ash reset the timer. He got out his Nintendo DS, and starting to play Pokémon. Misty played with a stray piece of her red/orange hair. A loud beeping sound went off; Ash hurriedly put the game away, and pulled Misty into a passionate kiss._

**End of flashback**

"_That's romantic in a way..." I said unsurely. _

"_Whatever," Misty replied in a huff._

"_So what about you, Dawn?" I asked._

"_Nope, I didn't even tell them two yet," Dawn refused._

"_Why not?" I asked, almost begging._

_She held her head together, "it's embarrassing! I can't even look into Paul straight in the eyes anymore!"_

"_Oh just tell us!" I exclaimed, I really wanted to know what happened._

_**Flashback (A/N: it's the last one, I promise!)**_

_Once Paul took his spin, he landed on Dawn. He mumbled something under his breathe, before grabbing Dawn's hand. She was shocked as Paul was._

_In the closet, he grabbed her aggressively. But she felt safe from the cruel world. She felt his angrily lips press against hers. She waited this forever, and Paul sure felt the same way. The two gasped for air, and then looked into each others eyes. Immediately getting lost. Paul kissed Dawn much softer, and gentler. They were interrupted by the timer going off, Paul growled/ or hissed at the annoying thing, then freed Dawn._

May sighed romantically, that was when her friends started to fall for the guys. When the sparks started to fly like Fourth of July. She liked how mysteriously Misty fell for Ash, or Dawn and Paul manage to find there way, or someone like Leaf and Gary got together. And there's nothing she would change a thing about them.

"_What's with you?" Dawn asked and irritated, yet jumpy Misty._

"_Ash is a moron, I planning to smack him," she replied between breathe, trying to keep calm. _

"_Violence isn't the answer," I said while shaking my head._

"_You want to know my quote of my life time?" she asked me curiously. _

"_If it makes you happy," I replied while shrugging._

"_People are only alive because it's illegal to kill them," she threatened slowly. I gulped._

That might have been where she learned that Misty was a violent person... But she did know when Leaf was all about the sugary snacks...

"_You sure are quite strange, May," Leaf noticed._

"_Thanks, I'm touched," I said sarcastically. _

_Leaf laughed, and then stopped quickly. "Oh no! Bye!" Then she took off running the opposite away. _

"_LEAF! Your home is that way," Dawn shouted, pointing the other way._

"_No, its not!" Leaf argued, and was gone. _

"_Wonder what's wrong with her?" I thought out loud. _

_Misty shrugged, "probably went to get the last soda in the snack bar at school, then the next thing you know. She's hyper."_

_My mouth watered, "mhmmm soda."_

"_Ewww! You're drooling like a dog, May," Dawn whined, as Misty laughed._

"_Soda sounds amazing right now. So sugary," I admired the soda, I imaged in my head._

May let a snicker came from her throat, dear God; she thanked Him for letting her have a brain. May wiped away the tears. "I was Max's Savior," she thought for a minute, "Along with the guys. But who's my Savior? Can someone save me also? I don't want to die. Do I have a hero as well?"

"_He's alright," I said in a quiet voice, "he wants to see you Brendan." He nodded and went in the room. I rushed into Drew's arms for comfort, he held me tightly._

May blushed red, definetly not excepting that memory to pop in her mind. But it works, she kind of-sort of stills 'loves' Drew. Just because Terra got him and she apologizes doesn't mean that she doesn't have any feelings for him. She wouldn't mind him to burst through the door like Superman. Then rush to him for comfort, him holding her tightly.

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you too," I whispered back then we returned to the kiss._

The blush on her face grew redder and she actually loved it, and the memory. That memory was still fresh in her mind when they first said the three words that made her heart flutter through the sky. May grinned at the endless memories she-no, correction. _They_ made together, as a family, and she loves every second of it. Never forget on how she was Drew's slave.

_I raised an eyebrow curiously, "depends, are you going to spit it in my face if I don't get the right brand?"_

"_Its water," he said slowly._

Or when Brendan showed up in the cafertia and lit up her world until Drew took charge.

"_Oh, so your races!" Brendan exclaimed. I know Brendan was just playing around with Drew, but he didn't know that._

"_No I am not!" Drew argued back, with his fist clenching._

"_Yes you are!" he playfully teased. This was quite enjoyable. "You're a little booger!"_

_He flicked his chartreuse bangs, "you are such a child."_

_Brendan sighed, "I got it from her," pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled playfully, "it's very contagious."_

_I punched him playfully again, "you suck."_

"_That's not very lady kind," he teased._

_I snorted, "Who cares?"_

"_True, I mean, look at your appetite. It is like a hippo!" Brendan teased, turning against me. _

"_Well!" I started, I couldn't think of a good comeback. "Well," I repeated slowly. I couldn't think of anything. I frowned, and looked up to find Brendan smirking at me. "No fair, Brendan! You know you are smarter than me!"_

"_All fair, love and war," he quoted. _

"_Like I said, you suck," I pouted, wiping the rest of the tea off of my body. _

One by one of these memories, May was feeling less sadder and more happier. Now, she knows. Some things will never change. What are those things?

She'll live through the most weirdest stuff.

Misty loves Ash for sure.

Dawn loves Paul, duh.

Leaf is still in love with Gary after he'd hurt her.

Max is her world.

Memories is her top ten.

Still hates chocolate pudding but yet, had a craving for it.

Loves chocolate with all her heart.

Friends and family is her world.

Parents will forever be mourned and loved.

And.

She still loves Drew.

**Paul and Dawn**

_Previously on Secrets Unleashed Chapter 21..._

_Her eyes locked with his dark orbs..._

_"You-"_

Paul stopped to take in a short breath.

"You are such a liar, Reggie said that you were trying to come onto him," Paul regretted the words that came out his mouth. It wasn't her who lied, it was him. All him. Dawn stood there with jaw dropped, not believing what she just heard. He just _hated_ to apologize.

"What?" she spoken, irritation and anger built in her voice.

Paul shifted, there was no point of turning back now, "You heard me Troublesome girl, you were lying. Slut." Paul winced, he didn't mean to call her that and he didn't want to. It just came out, on its' own. She wasn't a slut at all. She was practically the opposite, innonence filled her heart and soul. She's a virgin-_he_ should know.

When he looked at the bluenette, her mouth was still gappped in disbelief. She turned her body to face him, "Excuse me, did you just call me a slut!"

"In fact, I did." Lamely, he added, "Slut."

Dawn's face grew crimson, "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

Gary and Leaf who were in front of them looked back to see all of the commontion was going on about.

"Uh, Dawn?" Leaf called out nervously.

"Leaf! You wouldn't believe what Plumhead just called me!" Paul flinched again; 'plumhead,' back to square one...

Questioning eyes from the brunette female stared at Paul curiously, "What did you call her?"

"None of your business, Green," he growled, his dark mood getting the best of him. Gary looked at his friend with disapproving eyes, telling him with a glare to back off. The message was not received, "Go back to your own annoying little business and leave me alone."

"_Paul_," Gary sneered in a warning tone.

"Shut up Oak. This isn't any of your business either!"

Gary begun to tense up, "Well, you know what-"

The flight attendant came over, saw Gary and Leaf out of their seats, "You two teenagers! Sit your asses _**down**_!"

The four gave each other the same look, that read, 'what the hell?'

"Did that elderly woman tell us to sit down in a very rude way?" Leaf mumbled, Dawn nodded numbly.

"Yeah. Surprisenly, no one else heard," Gary chimed in.

Paul got out of his seat, bumping into Dawn along the way, exclaiming, "No grammy except mine is going to tell me what to do! Time to kick some ass!" With that, he was gone-chasing after the lady.

Dawn grinned absentmindly, fanning herself, "What. A. Badass."

Leaf and Gary looked at each other and shrugged. Seeing that now, Dawn was in much of a haze to tell them. After thirty minutes, Dawn snapped out of her gaga land over Paul and returned to being pissed at the guy who called her a slut. Her arms were crossed over her chest angrily when he did came back.

"Oh, by the way. I am not a slut nor a liar," she hissed murderously but very sassy. Paul was confused at first and remember their discussion **(A/N: Haha, discussion...Get it, the one-shot between Dawn and Paul called 'Discussion'?) **earlier.

"Humph. Whatever," he said, before turning away.

"Jerk," Dawn muttered under her breathe.

**Leaf and Gary**

After the awkward conservation with Dawn and Paul, they went back to their own.

"I'M TELLING YOU! HAPPY POTTER IS WAY BETTER THAN TRANSFORMERS!" Leaf yelled in Gary's ear. Gary groaned, sweatdropping and slapping his hand onto his forehead.

"It's Harry Potter, not freaking '_Happy Potter,'_" was Gary's reply.

"Maybe he wants to be Happy, huh? You can't tell him to be Harry or angry," Leaf said stubbornly, crossing her arms with a loud huff.

"It's his _name_ Leaf. You can't change his name. He can be happy but not Happy Potter. It's close enough to gay next to Harley," Gary rolled his eyes as Leaf grinned.

"Oh, while we are at it; how's your relationship with him so far?"

"I'M NOT DATING THAT FAG!"

The man in a seat next to theirs lean forward to glare at Gary, "Hey! What do you have against gays!"

"I don't! I say that I'm not '_dating_' a gay and I _will never do_. I'm straight. And Harley? THAT BOY _IS_ A FAG!" Gary hollered, Leaf covered her mouth to cover her laughing. Gary gave her a quick glare to silence her. She didn't though.

"He's like me, young man!"

"Ooh, 'young man!' Such a threat," Gary muttered.

"Do I have to meet you in the parking lot!" he cried, his fist clenched.

"What? You want to pick a fight with a high schooler!" Gary screamed.

"Date me!"

Leaf choked on her fake water, silently laughing to death. However, Gary's eyes widened.

"WHAT? NO!"

"C'mon, I'm r_eally_ turned on!" he said with a shrug. Gary pretended to gag. Leaf grinned, she was glad that secretly; she was getting this **all** on tape.

"Like I said, I'm _straight!_ I don't roll that way," Gary struggled to find an escape.

"Please? Come to dinner with me..." he paused, "what's your name?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Gary cried desperately. Leaf grinned, "His name is Gary Oak."

"Thank you, kind lady," he thanked Leaf before turning to his lover, "DATE ME GARY OAK! WE'LL HAVE DINNER AND AFTERWARDS, HAVE SEX!"

Leaf's eyes widened at the loud announcement, pretty sure that everyone heard that. Paul who was walking by at the point, gave the three an odd look and went back to his seat with Dawn. The man saw sight of Paul, muttering, "Ooh, he's hot also. Damn, how many more cuties are on this airplane!"

His attention went back to Gary, "Let's fuck!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I'm _**straight!**_"

"So? It'll be a random!"

"Its still no! I like girls. Girls only." To show him that Gary was serious, he slipped his arm around Leaf's shoulders. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Uh, I guess?"

The man glared at the brunette female, "Oh, so now you tryin' to steal my man!"

"N-no!" Gary ellowed her in the stomach, "I mean, yes!" Leaf paused, cannot believing what she's about to say, "Gary and I are together and I don't like you...hitting on my man, "gesturing to him," man."

"I don't believe you," he said with a supicious look. Leaf glared at him, annoyed.

"You don't believe this? Better think twice, you fag," after that, she grabbed Gary's face and kissed him right on the lips. Gary smirked against them, '_I can work with this...Good goin' Green.'_

The man mumbled something under his breathe and went back to his own business. Or to be more specific, checking Paul out.

Leaf slowly release Gary who was grinning madly, "Nice touch, Green."

She slapped his arm, "Shut up!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "I was going with the flow. Acting, yes, acting! For your sake!"

"Then that's some excellent acting there," he said suggestively, wriggling his eyebrow just as so. Leaf groaned, turning to the man again, "Oh sir!"

Gary's eyes widened, pulling her back, "I'm sorry!"

Leaf smiled, "Do you see that man right there?" She pointed a finger at Drew, "He's gay."

The man beamed in happiness at the sight of a gay, "Really? Hottie in green?"

Leaf nodded, "Yes Sir. I was upset on how you got rejected by my...boyfriend," she swallowed, the words felt so foreign yet natural at the same time, "So now I give my _gay _friend, Drew, a lover. Which is you."

The man smiled broadly and left his seat to _woo some Drew_. Leaf turned to Gary, "By the way, Oak. Harry Potter is better than Transformers."

Gary scoffed, "Your crazy, lady."

"Not as crazy as a cat lady!"

"Transformers pwns Harry Potter," he said confidently.

"No, Potter is obviously more cool!"

"Pfft! What do you know about 'cool!'"

"More than you do," Leaf countered.

"Transformers can change into robots!"

"Harry Potter is a wizard!"

"Transformers is a movie!"

"No shit. But HP has 7 movies, another one is coming out and 7 books! Just face it! HP wins!"

"Really? Wow..." Gary said in thought. Leaf saw her success, smirks in her victory.

"Yeah, buddy. Better believe it. Potter is some successful stuff," she said, Gary turn to her.

"How successful?" he asked her.

"More than the Twilight Saga," she replied. Gary went back into thought, "Wow..."

"Yeah," she whispered.

**For the readers watching this chapter, no offense to anyone gay. I'm not rude like that. I promise. Sorry for any offense.**

**Drew **(Poor him)

The airplane ride was nice so far, although waiting to land first in order to get to May as fast as Drew could. It was silent, nice, and very peaceful. That is. Until _he_ came over. A man with silver hair and green eyes came over and sat down in the seat next to him. The way he was sitting scared him to death. His leg was in the air, body out, and a look that said 'hey big boy...' It would of been hot if it was a girl but not a man. Never a man.

It freaked him out and reminded him of Harley. Now he was double scared.

"Hey there sexy boy," he purred, running one of his fingers down Drew's chest who gulped. He put his leg down and reposition himself so he was also laying on him.

"Hey there Drew." The spoken person whimpered, not sure on how he know's his name.

"Uh, hi? Do I know you?" he asked politely, ever a gentleman.

"No, but you could," he said seductively, licking his lips. '_This is plain out weird!'_ Drew thought with a sweatdrop.

"No thank you. Can you, like, I don't know-get off?" he asked, slightly more irritated.

"I would," he said, spilting his legs so Drew could see his...you know, area. "But I'm turned on and I can see you are too." He made biting sounds like if he was a tiger. However, Drew was anything by turned on. He was more turned off by a kilomile. The whole universe showed on how turned off he was.

"Look, Sir. Get off of me now. We are in public and I do not appreciate this kind of..._display_ of your affection. I know I am very sexy and all, but I don't play on your team. In other words, I'M FLIPPING STRAIGHT!" his cool was lost and flooded in arrgonace and annoyance. Double A's. The man got out of his position, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"But Leaf," he pointed to her," said you were."

'_LEAF!' his mind screamed. _"Well, I'm not. You were fooled man. Now go away." He shooed him and was returned with his peaceful until...

"But, maybe you could give me a try-" he started until Drew screamed, "GO!"

The man fleed afterwards.

**Misty and Ash**

Misty and Ash were calmingly listening to music on Misty's blue iPhone when suddenly they heard something very disturbing sentence about their friend, Gary Oak.

_"DATE ME GARY OAK! WE'LL HAVE DINNER AND AFTERWARDS, HAVE SEX!" a man shouted over the rooftops._

The two shivered in unison, also wondering on how that topic came to be and what was Gary's reaction. The two shrugged and went back to the music. It wasn't long that Drew was screaming at a man which made the two sighed.

"Mist? Why don't we have fun time on the plane?" he asked sadly. Misty flared up.

"Are you saying I'm boring!"

"No! No!" Ash tried to cover it up but it was too late. Misty whipped out her mallet and begun to beat the shit out of Ash.

**Athena and Brendan**

Much like last time, the couple was watching everyone's time on the plane. But it wasn't hard _not_ to pay attention, their friends who are loud as hell. It started off with Dawn and Paul who were arguing about something and then Leaf and Gary joined in. They talked for a while until a woman telling them nicely to sit down. Paul got angry and chased after someone; Dawn started fanning herself which 'caused Leaf and Gary to sit back down.

Athena turned to her boyfriend, "What do you think happened there?"

He shrugged, "Who knows?"

Leaf and Gary started to have a riot in their seats, literally on fire with whatever topic it was. Flashing comments back and forth. Suddenly, a man enters the debate. Gary and the man argued while Leaf was trying not to laugh. Then the man shouted_"DATE ME GARY OAK! WE'LL HAVE DINNER AND AFTERWARDS, HAVE SEX!" _

The two rose their eyebrows at the scene, both thinking, 'what the hell?'

Gary rolled his eyes and the two begun to talk. He slipped his arm around Leaf and the next thing Brendan and Athena knew was Leaf Green cupped Gary Oak's face and kissed him. Hard. The man slumped in his seat. The two talked silently for a minute before Leaf turning to the man who was quickly caught by Gary. The spikey haired teen murmur something and Leaf grinned. She looked at the man and pointed over to Drew. He smile and ran towards the green haired young man who knew nothing of what was coming towards him.

"Okay, what about that?" Athena asked. Brendan thought for a second.

"It's quite obvious, actually. Gary and Leaf were arguing over Harry Potter and Transformers until a gay man somehow enters the conservation. He and Gary argued about something gay, then he randomly asks Gary out. Gary refused a bunch of times as the man kept on coming back. Leaf, during this process, was trying not to giggle throughout this. Gary told the man that he was straight and Leaf was his girlfriend. At first, he didn't believe them until Leaf kissed Gary. Afterwards, he tells her something about the kiss and makes her regret it. So, she turns to the man to say that Gary is gay until Gary stops her. Leaf covers it up by saying that _Drew_ is gay and then he is trying to pull a move on him," Brendan explained, motioning over to Drew and the flirty man. Athena nodded, "Yes, I guess that makes sense. But how do you know what they are talking about," pointing a finger at Leaf and Gary," but not Dawn and Paul?"

"Dawn and Paul are crazy and difficult to read," he answered simply. Then suddenly...

"Hey there big boy," the man who tried flirting with both Gary and Drew next to Brendan cooed.

Athena glared at him, "Get the hell away from my man unless you want to find yourself at the botton of an oceanfloor. And I can find a way to do so, I'm an intelligent scientist and he's cop," pointing a thumb at Brendan.

He grinned sheepishly at his girlfriends' violent jealous behavior, "Yeah, she's right, and loves revenge."

And once again, the man fleed.

Athena nodded, "It's true. I hate when people flirt with my boyfriend and I do like revenge."

Brendan laughed, placing his arm around her shoulders, "Please. He never had a chance anyways."

Athena grinned and gave him a kiss.

**Me: WOW! Wrote this all in one night! **

**May: It was interesting...**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Drew: I don't think it was a good thing.**

**Me: I don't care. I accomplish a chapter even though it's been a two weeks for me.**

**May: Really? What happened?  
**

**Me: Well. I had a sugar glider a.k.a. flying squirrel who died and the next week, I went on vacation to California in the National Forest. Beautiful place. On the way there, we stayed in hotels (much to my mom's pleasure) and I took the shampoos there. *grins* I'm like a girl verison of Ross for the people who watches friends and I want to Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. *wink wink* Just kidding, I can't gamble...**

**Drew: Uh, okay?  
**

**Me: I couldn't write on vacation week though. But I did write on my iPhone which I have no idea where it is...:(**

**Drew: Just R&R and leave us!**

**Me: Oh Taylor? You better update soon and I liked what you said on your profile! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: This chapter revokes around the gang and not really May. Don't worry, it's funny. Well, I think it's funny. Anyways, enjoy and I do not own Pokemon.**

**May: Hey! So, we aren't going to talk?**

**Me: No.**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Because there is nothing to say?**

Drew groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, "That has to be the worst flight in the history of flights." The boys murmured in agreement as the girls rose an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"How so?" Dawn asked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I had you as my airplane partner," he grumbled bitterly, causing the bluenette to huff in annoyance.

"You must be lying because I know for a fact, that I'm not!" she cried, Paul had to cover his ears so he wouldn't lose the ability to hear. Dawn was so loud that it seems that the whole airport stopped what they were doing and all eyes turn towards them.

"God, Troublesome, do you have to be so noisy?" he growled, shooting a quick glare to Dawn who crossed her arms and huffed. However, she didn't say anything in response.

Misty turned to the remaining boys, "So, how was that airplane flight so horrible, anyways?"

When Misty saw Leaf grinning from ear to ear, the redhead knew that whatever the problem was, she was the source of it all. "Okay, so Leaf and I were having a debate over who was better; Harry Potter," Gary begun to explained until Leaf cut him off.

"It's _Happy_ Potter," she corrected him with a board grin. Gary rolled his eyes.

"It's unbelievable you won the argument and yet, you _still_ don't know the right way on how to say his name. Now, for the last time, it's _Harry_ Potter. Instead of two P's are two R's," Gary said. He shook his head and return back to the story, "Anyways. The bet was between who is better. I voted for Transformers while Leaf said that Harry Potter or Happy Potter in her case, pwn Transformers. I said that Harry Potter was gay followed by, Leaf mention about the rumor that Harley and I are dating. Which may I add, is not true," he quickly added after his friends winced at the following words of 'Harley,' 'him,' and 'dating' in the same sentence.

"I denied it instantly and said on how I don't swing that way. Then, this random gay man started a riot with me. Out of nowhere! I didn't even know this guy!" Gary sighed dramatically, "I can't even finish the story."

Leaf, who was still grinning, stepped next to Gary and pushed him away, "That's okay, GarBear! I'll finish it!"

Then grin turn into a malicious smirk as she added, "Or would you whether watch it?"

"You didn't!" Gary gasped, totally mortified that Leaf got the whole thing on film.

"Oh, but I did." She pulled out her camera and pushed play. Until that moment, the girls were bursting with laughter and could hardly even breathe. The guys stood there in horror as they watched the mini movie made against Gary's will. Speaking of which, was frozen in fear.

But slowly, he muttered three words that caught Leaf's attention, "Your dead, Green."

Leaf shrieked, practically throwing the camera into Misty's hands as she ran for her life. Gary didn't waste anytime to let Leaf get away, charging himself straight after her. It wasn't all that easy, Leaf wasn't just going in one straight direction, she made all different sharp turns and zigzags. Gary wouldn't really see them coming so he'll run into things and people.

Drew was side watching the video Leaf made, not really watching it but listening to the conservation. That all changed when an uh-so familiar voice rang in Drew's ears. Drew turns his head to the side and saw the man on the plane that flirted with him. His eyes widened, rushing to camera; grabbing it on the frame as if to get a better look.

"That's the guy who tried to flirt with me too! Leaf said that I was gay and was looking for a lover! Now, I have to kill Leaf also. _Leaf_!" he roared before joining Gary to kill Leaf.

"Drew too? Is there a sequel or something?" Misty asked Dawn who shrugged.

Brendan peered his over Misty's shoulder and groaned, causing Misty and Dawn to turn around. "The man tried to flirt with me until Athena stopped him." The white haired man turned to his girlfriend, "I thank you for your supreme jealously."

Athena smiled, "I welcome you as well."

The two friends shrugged and went back to watching the video, giggling.

"Man, Leaf is such a genius," Dawn said.

With Leaf

Leaf was a fast runner; always had been and possibly forever be. She used to be on track and cross country before going into high school. She would be on the team in high school as well but sadly doesn't have the time. Ranked the fastest runner in state and was the captain of the team. Poor Gary didn't even have a chance to begin with. It was soon summed up two people chasing her. And that person is Drew Hayden.

Leaf shrugged.

"He must've heard that I was the one who sent the gay dude to him," Leaf mumbled to herself.

BAM!

Speaking of gay dudes, Leaf, unfortunately, ran into one. Talk about curse her luck. Leaf took a step back and sheepishly grinned at the one and only, Harley Bing.

"Hiya girlfriend!" he cried, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Leaf silently started whimpering at her misfortunate, to be exact, until Gary and Drew came over. They froze in shock at the sight of Harley. Gary and Harley had a misunderstanding with the whole gay rumor that Leaf made up. Gary cast a glare over to Leaf, mentally reminding her that he'll kill her later. And for the whole Drew thing…Harley is Harley. He just makes Drew feel uncomfortable, especially those green tights (not that he was looking down there or anything, it's just that they are _very_ noticeable.) and the long hair that seems impossible for hair to grow _that_ long on a male's body. Rethinking that if Harley _is_ a male.

Leaf grinned, "Harley! Look, its Drew and Gary!"

Harley gasped, shoving Leaf to the side. Luckily, Gary caught her before she hit the ground.

"Drew Hayden and Gary Oak! OMG! I can not believe you are here!" he exclaimed.

Drew forced a polite smile along his handsome features and Harley nearly squealed. "Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, darling! If you must know, I am here because Petalburg is the only city that sells my pants! I have to look fashionable, don't I?" he giggled.

"Uh, sure!" Gary said, not really that sure. Leaf tried to make her escape but Gary had a locked arm around her waist, preventing her from running off. Harley noticed the arm around Green's waist and sneered, clearly upset about their 'seems to be' relationship. Gary saw this and knew now that he was safe from Harley's dangerous, endless flirting.

Harley turned to Drew and smile, "I guess you are all mine, then, huh?"

Gary wordlessly cheered as if the Wicked Witch of the East had died, thankful for Leaf's presence. Drew glared over Harley's shoulder, watching Gary celebrating. He stared at Leaf as if he was saying 'give her here, Oak.'

Gary stopped his cheering, shook his head and giving the green haired teenage boy a smirk. Then mouthed the words, 'No way, Drewie!'

"Now, sweetie, I think we should stay in the same hotel room and have a romantic dinner. After that," Harley smiled a smile that made Drew want to run and hide. "We'll make _love_."

Drew's eyes widened like saucers and same for Gary, bringing back some painful memories on the plane. Leaf grinned, but gave the spiky haired teen a side-hug in a soothingly manner.

Drew pleaded to the Gods' above for someone, anyone to save him from Harley.

"Hey! What are you doing with my man?" A voice called, collecting everyone's attention. Leaf grinned and Gary went back into a shocked state. It was so loud that it brought Misty, Dawn, Athena, Brendan, Ash, and Paul over to the others, seeing what all the drama was about. Ash saw Harley and immediately hid behind Misty as if she's a shield.

"Your man?" Dawn asked.

The gay man smiled and flung an arm around Drew's shoulders, much to Harley's and Drew's displeasure.

Through gritted teeth, Harley asked, "Your dating Drew? Aren't you a little young for him?"

"You can't stop true love, young man," he said, giving Drew a kiss on the cheek. Drew went pale. Dawn cupped her mouth and Misty chuckled to herself. She almost exploded in laughter when she saw Leaf recording it all on tape, making a sequel. Leaf became aware of that Misty saw the tape in her hands, pointing to the camera and mouthed, "Sequel!"

Though, now that Misty thought about it. Didn't she have Leaf's camera earlier, to watch the video on the airplane ride? Misty tilted her head to the side at the thought, wondering on how many cameras Leaf has.

Harley stepped up the man, "Look, I had my eyes on Drew since freshman year!" he started, the last two words were super high causing the girls go a bit tingling inside, a sign that they couldn't hold in the humor. Harley poked the man in the chest, "And I would _not _have some old creeper telling me that Drew and you are boyfriend and boyfriend!"

The man huffed, taking his arm off of Drew to snap his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"For the record, I'm not old! I'm mid aged if I died at forty," Drew rolled his eyes, adding in, '_Yes, because everyone dies at the age of 40.'_ "And secondly, if you've been chasing after Drewie since freshman year then that obviously means that he's not interested."

Harley's lip went up into a snarl as his glare locked on the man's own. "You did not just say that."

The man smirked, "I think I did." They both looked at each other for a long period of time. Not saying a word at all, Drew broke the silence.

"Look, I'm not into _either_ of you guys! Stop flirting with me and my friends!" Drew exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Both of the gay men turn to Drew, Harley started laughing, ruffling his locks. "Oh, I'm so over you now!"

Gary's jaw dropped, "What? Since when?"

"Well, I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was into me. And I was getting a little turned on by his glaze," he said, grabbing the man by the waist and pulling him in. Leaf gagged and turned away.

"Oh, you bet so, big boy," the man cooed, squeezing Harley's butt cheek. Ash fainted, bringing Misty down as well and Paul ran to the trashcan to throw up.

"How did you guys know that he was into you and you were into him? It was like you two were having a silent conservation," Athena observed. Harley giggled and winked.

"It's a gay thing, sweetheart," and with that, Harley and the man walked away.

Leaf grinned as she pushed the 'stop record button,' "And cut!"

Gary rolled his eyes and all of them headed off to hotel and get their rooms.

With Tony

It was dark gloomy night down in the abandon lumber factory, it was silent and he knew that May was probably asleep. Right now, he was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and newspaper on the table. He wasn't reading the paper at all; his focus remained on the phone pressed against his ear. He was writing down notes on the newspaper with an old pencil. The owner of the voice on the other line wanted one more person than May. Now, Tony needed to come and get her.

**Me: Ooh! Cliffhanger-in a way. Who is this person that requested May's partner and who do you think wants them dead? There are two people and a lot of hints; some are in Death Wish as well. Have fun and if you are in my contest, can you message me. I forgot to go and read them…I also forgot who is entering. Peace!**

**Drew: Uh, R&R?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: Hello!  
**

**May: You have a lot of nerve being so happy!**

**Me: Why?**

**May: You haven't updated in the longest of time.**

**Me: …Are the readers pissed? I mean, I left a long author's note explaining everything.**

**May: That's not an excuse! You should know better.**

**Me: Sorry but those really were important matters to discuss. Did anyone even read them?**

**Drew: You were being really cocky, they had a right to ignore it.**

**Me: Ha, says the guy with the biggest ego in the world!**

**May: And has green hair! **

**Me: Anyways, if you didn't read it or if you cared. It went out to everyone who is waiting for an update on why I haven't been updating. But sadly, I had to delete it because someone reviewed that it was against the FF law to post something like a long author note which I thought was bull****! And that type of thing is for profiles and that it's offensive to put it under misc. movies. I wanted that specific person to have an account so I could tell them off! And the title of the review was "Not A Story," how creative was that?**

**May: Yeah, I felt sorry for xXFireRoseXx (or ForeverPink21, she changed back.) who got an earful.  
**

**Me: But it was strange since I personally read through the rules of FF's and it did not say anything about that type of stuff. If I did miss it, then I would understand but that person wasn't even a member. I'm still a little upset about it.**

**May: A little?**

**Drew: Yeah, you guys could of just skip this stupid rant of MKA's…**

**Me: Shut up, Drew. **

**May: (rolls eyes) Anyways, MKArocks does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Chapter 25!**

The group arrived at a hotel around 7 o'clock and in total, they got two rooms-one for the girls and another for the boys. Well, much to the males' displeasure. They wouldn't mind with being in the same room together, all perversion aside, and with one arm wrapped around the female's waist-yeah, the girls' will probably kill them in the morning if that does happen. For right now, the gang decided to stay at a casino hotel called Painful Love. It's quite ironic on how you look at it. Anyways, the reason why the guys, mainly the guys, wanted to stay at a casino hotel is because they wanted to, well…gamble. It was odd however. The hotel was like teenagers and up type of gambling and there was going to be beer there and such; but they have to have I.D.'s to drink.

Now, why other a casino hotel than a normal one besides gambling? Shouldn't they get enough rest so they could look for their lost friend? Well, even though that's true with May being gone-the guys, mainly the guys, insisted on since they are at a gamble hotel that they should gamble and that May would be fine for one more night. Drew, Brendan, and the girls refused the second the guys suggested it. Drew reasoned that they should work on the kidnapping as soon as possible and get her home. Not to mention the fact that Drew is madly in love with her. Brendan is one of May's very old and best friends; it would be horrible if Brendan wanted to go out and gamble when he knows that May needed his help. Plus, he's a cop-it's his job to protect the people. And the girls thought the idea was ridiculous itself, they were underage and they would get distracted. This is true in many ways.

So, after many minutes of begging and pleading and convincing; everyone agreed but only for one night and they wouldn't stay out too late. But Dawn, oh Dawn, she couldn't handle it. She was the only one who refused after the begging of the others. It was because it was wrong on so many levels but, Paul was going to be there. He doesn't believe her and worst of all, when she thought she had it in the bag with the whole "ask-Reggie-thing," she would think that Reggie would budge and then Paul would forgive her. Then apologize for the misunderstanding. _But no, it all went terribly,_ she thought as she entered the girls' hotel room alone. She felt alone.

Everyone is seems to get back together or becoming friends again. Misty, who couldn't even look at Ash is talking happily with him and hugging him. Leaf and Gary flirt all the time and god, it's just so hard. Why couldn't she have that with Paul? Why couldn't he or she be so forgiving and honest and trustworthy?

She missed him so much and it doesn't matter if Paul never wants Dawn back; all she wants is for him to forgive and forget. At least hug it out. But, she wouldn't mind with him and her getting back together. In fact, she would be overjoyed that Paul would even consider it.

Dawn walked lazily to the bed and flopped on it. She winched that the mattress wasn't very relaxing that when her body collapse against it-she felt something hard. She didn't care at the overly prized hotel room when it's so cheap that the bed is really hard, Drew is paying so it doesn't matter, and all she wants is to take everything back. Her eyes watered, not because of the hardness of the bed but she was emotionally in pain. Dawn whimpered, bringing her legs up to her stomach and whimpered slightly. She wanted a prince charming to come in and make sure it disappears from her life. Just take it all.

"I wish I could just take it all back," Dawn muttered to herself with her eyes closed.

The door slammed shut tightly and Dawn flinched at the sudden sound but relaxed as she thought it was Misty, Leaf, or Athena.

"We all want to take things back but never can; just accept it and move on," the incomer said harshly. He of course spoke the truth and Dawn completely agreed with him but the unfamiliarity of the voice startled her.

Dawn gasped with surprise when she saw an unknown man at her front door. Dawn scrambled off the bed, when someone she does not know is in her room-laying on the bed wouldn't be such a swell idea. They stared at each other, neither of them was moving and Dawn made eye contact with her cell phone. The man charged at her at the same time as Dawn when she lunged for her phone. Dawn grabbed it and fell to the ground when the man tripped over a chair. He cursed loudly and Dawn sprinted to the bathroom. She quickly dialed 911 but they were too busy for her call. She hissed angrily at the phone and gasp in shock when the man's body bumped hard against the wooden door. Dawn dialed Misty's number, begging her to answer.

"Misty, please pick up!" Dawn cried but she only got her friends' voicemail.

The man bumped harder against the door and Dawn flinched, leaning up against the door as if her weight would help at all. But she would only jerk forward each time the intruder slammed into the door.

She dialed Leaf's number.

No answer.

SLAM!

Dawn sobbed, fearful of what may happen to her. Fearful on what he would do to her. Fearful, on what life would be without her. Fearful, is she made it out okay or not.

She would have called Athena but she didn't have the chance to get her number. Dawn whimpered in desperation.

She dialed Drew's number.

SLAM!

Dawn squeaked and waited impatiently for Drew to pick up the phone. He didn't.

Dawn then dialed Gary's number and pleads to the Heaven's above that he will answer.

SLAM!

Each struck was getting more difficult and stronger to hold back. To fight for her life.

SLAM!

CRASH!

The man cursed.

She dialed Brendan's number and screamed to get to the phone in time, not knowing that she was on voicemail herself.

She was getting awfully tired and finally, at a boiling point, she even called Ash. But, even him, did he not answer. Dawn cried louder. It was a cruel fate that this would happen to her and it was strangely the most perfect timing. She was alone.

Dawn whimpered, as she searched through her contacts.

SLAM!

"Paul, I have to call Paul," Dawn pressed "CALL" and waited for him to pick up.

It seems whatever is in the bedroom was being thrown at the door just so this man could get to her. And it completely scared the shit out of her. She heard the wonderful ringing in one ear and something dreadful in another.

The door flung open and Dawn flew backwards and screamed at the sigh of the man looming over her. He grabbed her wrist and brought out tape, tying her hands together firmly. Dawn looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please, let me be! I'm not the girl you're looking for! I'm not!" Dawn exclaimed. He sighed.

"But you are."

Dawn screamed in protest and was knocked out when her head was contacted by a large flower pot.

"Hello? Dawn?"

With the Others

Paul was playing Poker was the entire group and it was practically boys vs. girls; the girls were winning. Mostly, it was Leaf who was bringing in the gold. The loud music occupied everyone and they were all having a great time. Paul excused himself to go to the bathroom and he knew Ash was going to peek at his cards when he left. And actually, the bathroom was the only quiet place other than the rooms in the entire hotel. It was probably quiet for people with hangovers and it's so noisy that it makes you're head ache, or when you're drunk-you most likely would want a peaceful more place to throw up all of your guts, phone calls, or nice pee time. Paul was scrubbing his hands when he heard his phone go off. He cursed silently and rinsed faster, jogging over to the dryer and placed his hands underneath there. He cursed again when the stupid hand dryer was not working. He slammed up on the vents repeatedly until the suckish air came out. Once, his hands were fully dry-he pulled out his phone.

He frowned-Dawn?

Dawn called? She called him? His heart fluttered. Did she forgive him or wanted to "apologized?" Did she want to get back together with him or tell him to flick off? Either way, he would be glad that she called him!

He accepted the call but only to hear nothing. Not even breathe from the bluenette. It was quiet-really quiet. And then, a faint door slammed shut. Paul frowned. Did she butt dial him and she just left?

After several minutes, he hung up. He walked back to his friends and told that what happened. Misty scoffed.

"I'm sorry Paul but I don't think that's what happened. She's mad at you, she wouldn't call you. She would wait for you to call her. And plus, you out of all people! No offence, but I think she would have called one of her best friends first!" Misty explained.

Meanwhile, Brendan was checking on his phone for messages. He saw Dawn's name but figured it was old. But he checked it anyways and his eyes widened in terror when he heard a blood curling scream and the sound of someone slamming and pounding on the door.

"_AH! No! Don't take me! No! I'm not the girl! I'm not the girl! AH! No! Brendan-please pick up! Anyone! I need you! Ahhhh!"_ Brendan gasped. He threw the phone at Misty.

"Replay that message! It's from Dawn!" Brendan hissed seriously. Misty replayed it and put it on speaker. It was silent when they heard Dawn scream and plead to death; it was too much of a familiarity.

After the message stopped, it was dead silent. Not a movement from anyone, not even a blink of an eye. Not even the cells of the body were moving. It was such a sudden and deadly thing to happen. Dawn was innocent, she's the most innocent person ever and yet, something could destroy her like this. Paul was the first one to sprint down to the girls' room. It wasn't a surprise; he was probably the one who cared the most. Everyone followed him.

Paul sunk to his knees after his hands fumbled with the lock and swung the door open. It was silent and empty. He had at least suspected that if they were too late that there would be Dawn's corpse to mourn over but the thing is, there was nothing. Well, except for the flung up-throw across room, everything was out of order and not a thing was in place. And what broke Paul's heart the most was that there was an outline of Dawn's frame on the bed even though the sheets were a little rowdy.

_No, anything but that_, Paul thought with fear. _No, anything but taking her virginity away! She promised to give it to me when she's ready! Not some other guy! No!_

Brendan and Athena past Paul and entered the room for any evidence. They noted and discussed that the door was awfully beaten down with dents and scratches, as if Dawn was inside the bathroom trying to contact someone while the intruder was trying to get to her. They took pictures of the scene; Athena went to the bathroom as Brendan tried to figure out what happened. Unlike Paul, he didn't think that Dawn was raped-she would have put up with a much harder fight than that. She must've been lying there when the intruder came. There was a little bit of blood on the chairs and desk, Brendan bend down and took a sample of each type in different containers. While Brendan checked out the bedroom area, Athena scooped out the bathroom. It wasn't much to look at but one thing that stood out was a small puddle of blood on the floor and several towels around as it seems to soak up the blood. It wasn't enough to be a sign of murder and there were bandages about the scene to show a little of treatment to the wound.

As the two investigators invested, the friends slowly took in the scene and tried to figure out what happened as well.

"Athena! Do you think she's dead!" Brendan called out, placing the samples in his bag.

Athena thought about the blood on the floor, "No, I don't think it's enough evidence. Not to mention that there's not a body."

"Would it be hidden in the closets?" Misty asked.

Athena and Brendan looked at each other for a slight moment and quickly left to check any closed doors. They came back with a shook of their heads.

"No."

"There's no one in here."

"He or she might have taken Dawn to hide the evidence," Misty suggested. The thought made Paul even more uneasy.

"But, she can't be dead. I mean, she couldn't," Leaf said innocently with a pout. Paul looked as if he wanted to punch the girl; Gary glared at Paul and put his hands on Leaf's shoulders.

"Leaf, she is."

"But, but! Dawn would have said goodbye to at least one of us! She told me so herself and, and there's the feeling! Don't you guys feel that she's still alive! I mean, don't you feel her heartbeat? Or the pulse of her blood! Come on! Please tell me you do!" Leaf cried. Lately, she has been feeling so spiritual, peacefully, and so full of life. Our dear Leaf is turning into a hippie.

Gary rubbed circles on her shoulders. "Sweetie, that's probably just me you're feeling."

Leaf shoved him off.

"No! Not that! Dawn is still alive! I mean what if magically the guy wasn't trying to kill her yet but trying to kidnap her or something! I mean, this seems a lot of evidence but it could misguide you! Maybe he knew that Dawn was calling us and makes it look like he murdered her or worse. It could have been a trick!"

Athena who had her arms crossed over her chest, she looked at Brendan, "No matter how crazy that sounds but actually, that does seem realistic and a possibility of it might be true."

Brendan nodded as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you think they are still in Petalburg?"

"Probably, in fact, I'm not jumping to conclusions but what if this kidnapper who took May is relatable to the kidnapping and possible murder of Dawn?" Brendan muttered.

Paul turned around to hiss at him, "Then what the hell are we doing here! Let's get moving!"

Brendan held out his hands in surrender but Paul had already stormed down to the guys' hotel room to grab his bags. Drew raised an eyebrow but said nothing and followed Paul.

Paul was already inside of the room, throwing their bags in the center of the room; thanking them silently that they did not unpack. Paul was stone. He was in the state of pure stone, hard in rage and panic. He would have never exploded or lied to her if he knew that this was going to happen. Hell, he would try in every possible direction to make sure his angel was safe. But she's not. She's in some pathetic creatures' clutches and he could only think of the negative possibilities that could happen. And worst of all, he was so angry. Why was he even madder? Dawn got kidnapped before but somehow, this feels unconditionally worse. Why? Why does it feel like Paul wanted to scream to the heavens for not protecting the angel they had sent him and pray to the Devil, giving his darkened soul to him if only Dawn will be okay. Was it regret? Is that it? Did he blame himself for this mess? Damn it all.

Paul felt a large familiar hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Drew with concerned eyes. Paul shoved him off and gave him a cold shoulder. Drew frowned but didn't give up.

"It's going to be okay," Drew tried to comfort the fuming teenage boy but he wasn't very good at it.

Paul snarled at him, "Okay? You think this is going to be okay! Open you're eyes, Drew! Things aren't peaches and cream!"

Drew clenched his fist, "Hey! I come in here to fucking comfort you and you push me away! God, don't be an idiot! Why can't you have hope? Do you even have any? "

Paul narrowed his eyes, "I don't need to you to tell me what I already know. You saw the room and the voicemail, yourself! Not even Misty couldn't get away from that without a single scratch on her! I'm not calling Dawn weak but my god! All that blood, Drew! The blood. That's what terrified me. I know I can't live without Dawn but with her being hurt or beaten, I would still go into rage. And worst of all, it's my fault! I'm the one who put her in a foul mood and why she didn't join. Then, she got attacked…" he stopped and took a deep breathe, "and I couldn't save her."

Drew immediately softened during Paul's pissed off-yet desperate monologue and he replaced his hand on his friends' shoulder. This time, Paul didn't shove it off. Instead, he looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Things are different. You're burning with fury-Hell wouldn't even be compared to you. You want her back and that's acceptable. You love her." Paul looked at Drew, shocked. Drew smiled softly.

"Put that fury in use on finding our girls. With determination like that, nothing could go wrong. I want you to use faith, trust, and love."

"Love?" Paul snickered. Drew sighed.

"Not like that."

Drew grabbed most of the bags and looked up at Paul; he smirked, "Ready."

Paul smirked as well, getting the rest of the bags, "Oh, you wouldn't fucking believe how ready I am."

Drew grinned and went out of the door, Paul following behind.

May was calmly reading one of those little letter things; this particular one was about a guy who likes to eat a lot and before he was supposed to be killed-he eat all of his food at once and starved. There were two lessons that portrayed to the story that May had learned. One, do not eat all of your food. And two, men are killed here as well. On the death message said:

**The idiotic Asher Mustecum was being an idiot **

**And ate all of his food.**

**Please do not be a moron and repeat this accident. **

**He was very heavy to bring him downstairs to be buried.**

There was something very similar about this that made May quirk up her eyebrow. Who does that remind her of? Well, it's a gimme that the person who wrote this was very rude like someone else she knows.

"_Let's see who could write the note and be Asher…" _May thought, leaning into the cushions and placing the note on her lap. Her naked feet were propped up on the coffee table and her toes wriggled into thought. That's a new thing of hers; wiggling her toes when she thinks.

"Could Misty be person? Not the victim but the predator?" May asked herself and shook her head after the words came out. "No, Misty could never kill anyone..."

Misty was flaring red in anger; cracking her knuckles at the frightened front counter lady-snarling at her while Paul was telling her off by using a very colorful vocabulary. Misty slammed her fists on the counter, "How stupid are you! Letting some strange man into our room! One of my best friends is _gone_! Why, I ought've kill you!"

May giggled, "much less hurt…"

Ash and Drew were pulling Misty back as she tried to actually kill the woman who was shrinking back against the wall, "If it wasn't for your stupid security and that precious protective wall of yours, or else, you'll be going down! How stupid are you, really! Do you have a mind? Did that blissful blonde brain of yours have any sense! Is the hairspray affecting your brain cells?"

Paul sneered at her, "Do you have any idea what problem we have her!"

Ash groaned, "Can we just leave already? Misty, I'm hungry."

Misty's angry eyes flashed violently turns Ash, "How could you be hungry at a time like this!"

Misty whipped out her mallet and Ash gulped. He thought he would never see that thing again for the rest of his life. I believe we all know what happens.

"Ow…" Ash muttered as he rubbed his sore head.

Misty turned to the lady and glared daggers at her, "You're next…"

"N-no, please! I k-know what the man looks like!" she pleaded.

Misty grinned with malice but put her mallet away. She leaned against the counter with the same smile, "Oh, you do? Would you care to elaborate?"

She turned to Brendan, snapped her fingers and he rushed forwards. Athena snickered, "Haha, look, he's so obedient." She put a hand on her heart, "I've trained him so well."

Brendan, over hearing this, turned around to his girlfriend and cast a deadly glare. But, he didn't say anything to oppose to it. Gary chuckled, "Talk about whipped."

Leaf looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about? You're still whipped from the plane ride."

Gary immediately shut up.

"Okay! So the killer dude…urr is Paul and the eater is Ash!" May finally said and she grinned. "God, I'm good."

*A side note so you lovely little readers will know what the hell I'm talking about: A sound that sounds like a car jolting to a stop and splash of mud.*

Swoosh!

Creek!

Splash!

"Aw, gross!"

"That's new; did Tony get kneed in his misters?" May asked herself when she heard the feminine voice. May giggled, "Soldier down."

A faint voice appeared with an, "ARGH!"

Then, an "HA! Take that!"

"Weird, that sounds like Dawn," May muttered.

"Argh, did you have to kick me in my balls?" Tony grunted.

"Now, it's soldier down."

"Yes, you little…rapist dude person…who will uh, kill me…after he rapes me and um, torture me…you," the girl exclaimed sheepishly. May rolled her eyes.

"Yup," she popped the 'p', "that's Dawn."

May skipped to the kitchen, searching her fridge for a snack. She heard walking and little complaints on how smelly and gross it was throughout the ten minute "tour." She heard the door open and saw Tony and Dawn step inside.

Dawn's eyes scanned around the room, analyzing ever object to see if it was fashionable to be in the presence of Dawn Bertliz.

May came around and grinned casually at the bluenette and her mouth dropped, "Hey Dawn."

She rushed forwards, and grabbed May's forearms, "Oh, May! Look at you…you lost your tan!"

She frowned, '_okay, not really what I was suspecting…'_

"What?"

"You lost your tan, May!"

"Ok?"

"Okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

May smiled softly at her friend, "Dawn, calm down. Tony is somewhat a decent guy."

She looked at the brunette as if she was crazy. "Tony! You know his name!" she rolled her eyes, "He's the one who kidnapped you, right?"

May nodded.

"How is he decent?" Dawn shrieked wildly.

"Look around you, Dawn. It may be old and way out of style but I call this decent."

Dawn shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Tony cleared his throat and excused himself and shutting the door. May walked over to the couch and sat down; she patted the space next to her. Dawn sat down.

"So, how are the others?" May asked.

"Freaking their freaking asses off."

"But, how are they?" May repeated the question.

Dawn leaned back, she understood now. She must've think that she missed a lot and she was right. It may not seem like a lot but for May, it does. Dawn licked her lips, "Well, we went to New York to find you."

May's eyes widened in disbelief, "What! No! How did you find out I gone to New York!"

Dawn held up two fingers, "One, you left a piece of paper with all of the info on it," May silently cursed herself. "And two, it was really obvious after we saw the piece of paper."

May sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "What else? How's Max?" Of course May would ask about her brother.

"I'm not exactly sure, he's still in New York with that old couple, and I think he's fine. Maybe worried but fine," May nodded, she looked pleased with that.

"Alright, what else?"

"Well, the guys are with us. They ditched the whores and came with us, and we were really mad at each other. Well, Paul and I are still mad-I'll tell you why in a sec. We are friends with each other and we are putting that behind us, hopefully. Except for Leaf and Gary, she has some dirt on Gary. During one of the plane rides, Gary and Leaf had an encounter with some gay dude; she recorded it."

May laughed, "That sounds like Leaf."

"It sure does. And for Paul and me,"her eyes narrowed and clenched her teeth, "Oh, I'm so mad at him!"

"I would like a reason, please."

"You know the story on how Paul thought I was trying to sex up Reggie, right?" May nodded, she really didn't but she kind of summarized it. "Anyways, Paul still hasn't apologized, better yet, understand what really happened. I told him that he could call Reggie himself and I knew that he would tell the truth. But Paul was being Paul and said that I was lying the entire time!"

"I'm sorry Dawn, so what else happened?"

"We stayed in a casino hotel and instead of searching for you, they gambled. This is when that Tony dude came in and took me-" May stop her friend short.

"Whoa! Whoa! They did what!" May snarl in anger. Dawn blushed.

"Oh, right, they gambled. The girls and Brendan refused. But the others convinced them otherwise and it was only for one night."

May tapped her fingers angrily against the armrest, "When I see that grass head, I'm going to mow that hair of his…"

Dawn had the urge on not to giggle, "Didn't I say Drew?"

"No."

"Oh, then I meant Drew too."

May rolled her eyes and Dawn smiled.

"It's great seeing you. You know, alive and well!" Dawn gushed. May laughed.

"Same here."

May and Dawn hugged each other.

**Dawn: Aw! What a sweet ending of a chapter!**

**May: I know!**

**Drew: When did you get here?**

Dawn: I'm not sure.

**Me: It doesn't matter now! You're here! Well, I guess that's all~!**

**Drew: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: You could have just said it, Drew.**

**Drew: R&R!**

**Me: Silly grass head. Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been really busy. **

**Drew: Oh, yeah? Doing what?**

**Me: I was in Orlando for my choir trip was there for four days without a laptop, performing at the last Spring Show concert and crying my eyes out from the fact that my choir teacher isn't going to be here next year, and I was at the theater banquet not long ago. Not to mention that I have a major project to complete along with finals. Is that busy enough for you, Drew?**

**Drew: (****puts hands up in surrender)**

**Me: Haha, that's what I thought.**

**May: You got told!**

**Drew: Shut up!**

**May: No, you shut you lawn!**

**Drew: Lawn? Really, May? Out of everything green in this world, you choose a lawn?**

**May: Yes, so what of it?**

**Drew: Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me: Excuse me, do you know whom you are talking to?**

**Drew: An idiot.**

**Me: Wrong answer, Drew. Excuse me, Sunrise. Could you come here for a second?**

**Drew: Who's Sunrise?**

**Sunrise: I am! And I love you, Drew!**

**Drew: Flattered, I must say. You got great taste.**

**Sunrise: We are going to be together forever and ever! **

**Drew: Uh, no.**

**Sunrise: Your hair is so fluffy! **

**Drew: That's nice. **

**Sunrise: Let's get married.**

**Drew: No.**

**Sunrise: Oh, you're so funny! Come on, to the chapel we go!**

**Drew: Good, Lord.**

**Sunrise: No, Sunrise—my name is Sunrise, not Lord, silly!**

**[Sunrise drags Drew off the computer screen to get married.]**

**Me: Haha, don't worry May. They aren't getting married. It's an act to scare Drew—just don't tell Sunrise, okay?**

**May: Uh, okay? MKArocks may not own Pokémon but she sure is crazy. Help me!**

Things are complicated and we can all agree on that doesn't matter who you are; things are complicated. Not to mention that life sucks sometimes. It freaking sucks and what do we do about it? Well, considering if you are an immature teenager, you might've scream and bang your head up against the head—Kesha style. Hopefully, you are not like that and solve the situation as maturely as you can whilst not receiving a blood curling concussion. And then there's the group that we all know and love every much so (except for Brendan, I've noticed—as an author—that many hate Brendan and thought he was the killer…) but they handled the case in a whole different aspect. Not the Kesha style because that's stupid, don't do that unless you want a headache over another. Let's just say that the group didn't get as much work as they wanted because things got complicated. Very complicated. How? You may ask. You are about to find out.

Judge Me By My Size, Do You?

The group is up at the hotel in the boys' room because the other room was a little…disturbing? Athena and Brendan were hard at work as they desperately try and analyze the blood examples they found in the girls' room but things got a little distracting.

"I'm hungry!" Leaf announced as she lazily lounge on the bed between Gary and Misty. Misty, who was listening to her iPod with one ear piece in one ear and another in Ash's who was on the floor, had looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so? Get something to eat," she said and she scrolled through her song selections and chose one. Immediately, Ash started to complain.

"No! Not this song! You know how much I hate this song!" Ash wailed.

Misty's jaw dropped, "What? How could you hate _Rio by Duran Duran_? It's a great song."

Ash shrugged. "How could you love it? I mean, is it a girl or a boy? They are saying that they are in love with Rio but Rio is a guys' name!"

"It's a girl, you dimwit! They aren't gay! _They_ are not _Harley_!" As soon as Misty said that, Leaf smirked when she saw Drew and Gary shivered. Misty pressed on the screen, changing the song, exclaiming, "There, are you happy!"

Ash smiled when a familiar tune came on and nodded, happily singing along to the song, "_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was_!"

EXPLOSION!

The entire room jumped at the sudden noise and here came Leaf storming in with ashes all over her and popcorn in her hair.

"We got a problem!" she shrieked.

"Leaf, what did you do!" Athena screeched, standing up and sprinting into the kitchen part of the hotel room. Faintly yet clearly, we hear Athena scream, "Why is there popcorn all over the floor!"

"I uh, sort of, accidentally put in the popcorn for ten minutes?" Leaf said sheepishly. Everyone stared at her oddly. Leaf shrugged. "What? I didn't know how much time to put in."

"There's a button _right on the microwave!_" Athena exclaimed dramatically.

Leaf let out an intelligent "oh," before looking down at the floor guilty.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, we'll call cleaning service."

Leaf smiled, all worries had disappeared, "Okay! And food service while we are at it! Pizza?"

They nodded and muttered their agreement and went back to what they were doing beforehand. Leaf grabbed the phone and dialed the hotel's number; she pressed the phone against her ear as she waits for them to pick up.

Gary sniggered. "Remember not to blow the phone up either."

Leaf glared at him and sent a flying book at his head only the aim wasn't even close to Gary's head and hit Ash.

"Ow!"

"There go a couple of IQ points."

"Shut up Oak!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

Leaf heard the voice on the other line and tried to place in her order but the woman couldn't understand her. Leaf told her to hold on for a minute and turned to the two fighting.

"HOW 'BOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Leaf shouted.

The room became silent afterwards.

Cheery, Leaf turned back to the conservation on the phone, "Hi! I would like to order something from the kitchen. Two large pizzas and a liter of ketchup and mustard?" She paused. "Yes, a litter of both ketchup and mustard." Pause "Because it's yummy. Don't you ever just chill and drink some condiments?" Pause "Well, you should. It's very relaxing." Pause "Okay, just send someone up and a maid to clean up some popcorn on the floor! Bye! I love you!"

Leaf hung up on the woman.

"Ketchup and mustard as our drinking choices? Really Leaf?" Brendan said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't hate if you never tried it," Leaf said and sat on the floor besides Gary's feet.

"I have on hamburgers and hotdogs but not by itself," Brendan muttered.

"And what's with the whole 'I love you' thing? Are you trying to expel us from the hotel?" Paul sneered.

"Everyone deserves to be known that they are loved. Even you Paul," Leaf said happily.

"I'm afraid that the feelings are not mutual," Paul said coolly. Leaf stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aw, I know you love me! Even if it's deep," poke "deep," poke "deep," poke "deep," poke "deep, down!" Leaf squealed.

"Ugh, it's like hanging out with dolphins," he said, annoyed, as he pushed her off of him.

Gary tapped on Leaf's shoulder, "Do you love me too?"

"Ehhh…"

Gary's face deflated and sighed, "Thanks Leaf."

"Your welcome."

Leaf smiled and patted his shoulder before going back on the bed besides Misty. Drew stood up and stretched, "Okay, as interesting as that was—I'm going to take a shower."

"We don't care, Drew," Paul said absentmindly.

Drew narrowed his eyes at the grape, "Screw you," and went into the bathroom and turned on the water. Then, Ash cackled.

"I used the rest of his special shampoo! He's gonna be pissed!" Ash exclaimed. They room became stiff.

"You did what?" Athena asked fearfully.

"Gosh, are you deaf? I used his shampoo!"

"Yeah, his special shampoo and you know what happens then?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Imagine a little boy throwing a tantrum in Toys' R Us when his mom refuse to buy him the toy he wanted, "Gary said. Ash paled.

The water switched off and out came a wet, pissed off Drew with only a towel around his waist. He scanned the room carefully, his fist was tightened on the towel too much that his knuckles were albino white. It was either from anger or the fear of losing his only piece of clothing that in loose, mind you, in front of a herd of girls. Probably both.

"Who touched Scarlet?" Drew said through his gritted teeth.

"Paul did!" Ash yelled, pulling fast one and pointing at the grape. Drew's eyes flashed to the grape and sneered at him.

"You touched Scarlet?"

Unable to resist, Gary leaned towards Misty and Leaf and murmured, "That's what she said."

SMACK!

He got backhanded on the cheek. _Twice._

Drew grabbed Paul by the collar and forcefully pulled him up to his feet.

"How dare you! Do you want to die, Paul? Touching Scarlet is over the line, Paul, _over the freaking line! You are so far past the line that the line is a dot to you!_" Drew said, jiggling Paul back and forward.

Paul rolled his eyes, "First off," he shoved Drew away, and said, "you aren't as threatening as you appear to be when you are wearing a towel and second," he pointed to Ash, "he was the one who used it."

Drew scoffed, "Yeah, right. Ash's hair is so out of place that it'll be impossible to fix!"

"Hey!"

"O c'mon, Ash! It's a rat's nest!"

"Still. There was no reason to be mean about it."

Drew rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Paul, "So, how do you expect me to clean myself if I can't use Scarlet."

"Use the hotel shampoo," Paul stated, sitting back down and put his earphones back in.

Drew gasped, placing his hand on his heart in feigned shock. "Y-you mean c-cheat on Scarlet!"

"It's a shampoo, Drew. Not an actual human girl. Grow a pair, for God's sakes!" Paul snapped.

Drew glared and gave him the finger and stalked off to the bathroom, crying out loud, "Forgive me Scarlet!"

When the door slammed shut, Paul gave Ash the finger. Ash snickered and continued eating a large bowl of Captain Crunch that had magically appeared.

It was only thirty minutes later when the group heard a knock on the door and Leaf squealed. "It's my condiments!" as she went over the open the door. She regretted when she did because now she stood face to face with the only and one Harley.

He glared at her, "Hey ugly, and still ugly as ever, I see."

Leaf's left eye twitched but smirked at him, "Hey gay, and still gay as ever, I see.'

Harley gasped loudly and rolled her—oops, his eyes before storming into the hotel room. He smiled widely and skipped over the Gary. That's right, _skipped_. He got on one knee and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to combined a happy couple; Harley and Gary." Gary's mouth dropped and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Leaf with that damn camera in her hands.

"Do you, young and handsome Harley, take this dashing Gary Oak to be your forever husband? DUH!" Harley squealed and placed his hand on Gary's thigh. Athena stifled a giggle. "Garbear, do you take me, your honey-bunny pookie, as your husband? Of course you do!"

"Not!" Gary finished and quickly shoved Harley's hands away.

"But Garbear, we are supposed to be together for ever and ever! I mean, what other choice you have other than that mud monster over there," he whined, pointing a finger at Leaf. "You won't be happy with her! She's a girl and you'll be miserable forever." Suggestively, he added, "I, on the other hand, can give you pleasurable."

Ash choked on his cereal in disbelief.

"I would rather be miserable than with you," Gary said coldly and Leaf gave a small smile at him. He walked over to Leaf and placed his arm around her shoulders, "I suggest you stop stalking me and get lost. I already have my eye on someone else and it is a girl, thank you every much!" He gave Leaf a wink and he saw that she blushed a little.

Soon after that, Harley ran out of the room, crying Bolin style. Leaf laughed as she chased him down the hallway, shouting, "I'm posting this on YouTube!"

Ash poured himself another bowl of Captain Crunch, "Whoa…"

Misty stared at him, "Ash, how many bowls is that?"

"Thirteen."

"How could you eat thirteen bowls of Captain Crunch so fast?" Misty exclaimed.

Ash down another bowl and poured his fourteenth, "Because it's _so_ good!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Good Lord, help me." Then, she looked around as she noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's my iPod?"

No one answered.

Misty poked Ash on the shoulder, "Do you have my iPod?" He shook his head. Misty poked him harder on the shoulder, "Where's my iPod?"

He hissed, "Geez, woman, I don't have it!"

Misty frowned, "Well, you had it a minute ago!"

"Yeah, a minute ago. Not anymore!"

"Give it to me, Ash!"

Gary snickered, "Kinky."

SMACK! 

Backhanded twice, again.

Misty clenched her teeth and placed her hands on his neck and pressed down on his nerves. "Give me my iPod!"

"Ow! I don't have it!" Ash cried. Mist squeezed harder. "You abusive lady, I don't have your iPod."

Coming into the room was Athena and handed Misty a blue iPod, "Sorry, Misty. I took your iPod by mistake."

Misty released Ash from her clutches and smiled at Athena, "Thanks Athena!"

Athena smiled sweetly and nodded before was being leaded off to the balcony by Brendan. From inside, we hear Ash yelling, "Don't I get an apology!" Followed by a quick "no," from Misty.

Athena laughed, "Oh man, they sure are a funny pair, aren't they?"

Brendan ran his fingers through his hair, nervously, "Actually, speaking of pairs. I've wanted to talk to you. And I know that we are in a puzzle with this whole thing and we should really focus on that but I think we need to talk about where…"

Drew barged in, yelling, "Do you have an extra twenty dollars?"

"Yeah, what for?" Athena asked curiously.

"The food is here and we only have, like, one dollar," Drew said. Brendan handed him the money, quickly, and pushed Drew back into the room.

"As I was saying, I think it's important in any relationship to go through this talk once or twice and it's about time we go through it—"

"We need five more!" Drew called. Brendan chunked his wallet at the grass headed freak.

"Just take it, Drew!" Brendan hissed at him. Drew shrugged and went back inside.

"Is something wrong, Brendan?" Athena asked. Brendan shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm trying to say something very important when some stupid idiot is keep on interrupting me," Brendan said, a little annoyed.

"No one is now, say what you want to say," Athena replied.

Brendan cleared his throat and took her hands in his, "I like you a whole lot, Athena, and I love how you came out of your shell and left Terra and the others to become your own person. I know that it wasn't easy but I admire you for that. You are my light in the dark, you are the apple of my eye, and I would really love it if we—"

This time barged in was Paul, "Athena! Brendan! Quick! The DNA testing thing is going ape shit and we don't know what to do!"

Athena ran inside with Paul and Brendan sent Paul the dirtiest look in the world and ranted many, many curses.

"For the love of God!" Brendan shouted.

**Me: That's it. This was more of a funny chapter but things will get more seriously in the next one.**

**Drew: I can't believe you made me marry her.**

**Me: Hey, it's your fault for calling me an idiot. (Turns to readers) Bye guys, remember to review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! This is the last and final chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you guys know that it's been a pleasure writing for you guys. I know this story was a little slow but whatever. **

**I do not own Pokémon **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**The Final Chapter**_

Despite being very irritated, Brendan had taken Athena by the hand and dragged her to the DNA technological device. He sent Athena a look that clearly said, _"we'll talk later_," which Athena responded to with a nod. Brendan sighed, pushing up his sleeves and begun to concentrate on the screen. Numbers, line, and words flash across the screen, moving fast. Brendan felt a weight leaning on his back.

"What does that mean?" Ash exclaimed, he touched the screen with his finger and made an annoying little smudge on the screen. Misty fumed.

"Ash! Sit!" Misty screeched as if he was a hyperactive pup (which he sort of is), pointing to a chair on the far side of the room. Ash obeyed.

Athena sat next to Brendan, watching him as his fingers work quickly on the keyboard. Different pages of research and information flicker across the screen, most were crimes located near the area. Suddenly, snapshots of deceased people flash across the screen with small inputs of identification at the bottom, most of them looked terrible with bruises, cuts, and gushes across the face and body. Then, suspects' addresses came to place. Brendan presses a key on the board, pausing it. He turned to the others.

"It wouldn't show who the kidnapper is but it will show where he or she is at," Brendan explained. He stared at May and Dawn's best friends and then, at Drew and Paul. "Are you guys ready?"

"Go," Paul said, his voice hard as steel.

Brendan nodded, grabbing his friends' hand in support and for once, Paul didn't pull away. One by one, everyone grabbed a friend's hand. Today was it, where justice would be held. Brendan believed that today was their final battle. This was it. There wouldn't be a sequel of disaster and everything would be unleashed. Everything would fall into place for once and for all. Things were going to get better than falling down into a black hole.

Athena nudged Brendan, a small and tired smile on her face. "What are we waiting for?"

Drew suck in his breathe when he saw Brendan tapped the key again. Warehouses, swamps, and small huts dashed across the screen. They all looked like something out of a horror movie. But one stood out. It was a quick picture that was barely noticeable by him or the others until he saw something strange in the yard.

"No!" the green haired boy hollered, startling everyone in the room. In a much more quieter voice, he said, "Go back…to the factory." He cleared his throat, his fingers shaking and probably ice cold from fear. "It's a lumber factory, go back to it."

Brendan went back and everyone stared at it. There it was with its gruesome glory. It was taken during the day but the sky was white with sad spirits and the grass was dead. The surrounding trees were black and that's what Drew noticed. In the back, a blurry man hunched over. He was carrying something in his arms and was leaned down at something. Drew knew what that was.

A coffin.

Drew couldn't breathe. His heart was beating to an irregular rhythm and Drew could only pray and hope that the person in that foul mans' arms was not May. _'Dear God, let it please not be May!' _Drew thought, his face turning pale. Or Dawn. The bluenette that was a sister to him! Oh, he was going to be sick.

"There! Don't you see it! It's in the back and there's a man! He's holding someone and that thing right there!" he pointed at the coffin, "that's a coffin! He's the killer! He's the goddamn bastard who took Dawn! The DNA sample took Dawn's and the kidnappers! Don't you see that there's a link! My bet is that he took May too!" Drew hysterically hollered.

"I agree," Brendan said, scribbling down the address to the lumber factory. He looked up at the others. "Who's staying here with the girls?"

"What?" Misty said, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Think clearly, Misty! This guy is dangerous! He has two of your best friends in the entire world and he might come back for more. He might take Leaf, Athena, or you hostage. Don't get me wrong, I think you are more than capable to take care of yourselves but for right now, we can't take any chances." Brendan said.

"We need all of muscle we can get for this rescue mission. I say that the girls drive up to the police station, get help, and then go to the hospital to wait for us," Ash said, putting a gun and ammo in his belt. He gives his spare to Misty; he brings her close to him.

"If a man ever looks at you that makes you feel threatened, you shoot him and call us, got it?" Ash says seriously, looking at straight in Mist's eyes.

"Got it."

Ash grins and brings her in a tight hug and presses his lips against hers. Misty tightens her grip on Ash, bringing back her tears. Truth be told, she was scared. Ash pulls back and gives her a reassuring smile that made Misty go weak at the knees. Misty grabs her mallet off of the bed and hands it to Ash.

"You go kick some ass," Misty said when Ash accepts its. He stares at her with puppy dog eyes and gives her another kiss.

Watching, Leaf sighs happily. She leans against the wall while Gary packs up his weaponry. Leaf clasps her hands together.

"I can officially say that they are so back together!" Leaf gushed. Gary rolled his eyes and joined her by the wall. He smirked when he saw the happy couple across the room.

"Way a go, Ashy boy," Gary said with a deep chuckle. Leaf stared at Gary with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Gary scoffed.

"Misty gave Ash her mallet and well, she loves that thing so much. I wonder if I should give you something for good luck," Leaf exhaled. To her surprise, Gary bursted out laughing.

Leaf immediately blushed. "What are you laughing for?" she asked, embarrassed. Gary leaned in close to her and kissed Leaf on the cheek.

"Because you are too adorable to take on. I don't know what you are upset about. The guys and I are goin' whoop their butts! We don't need luck."

"Gary, I need to be reassured. And…" Leaf paused. "And I think I know what would do the trick." Leaf pulled out her video camera and poked a few buttons on it. Then she shows Gary the image where the video or picture being thrown away in the trash can. "I deleted the airport videos and more that's similar to it. Now, its just memories." Leaf smiled and moved closer to Gary, and hugged him. She hid her tears in his shirt, "Gary, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Gary rubbed his fingers lightly on Leaf's back and closed the space between them with an embrace. "Everything is going to be okay, Leaf, I swear by it."

And then he kissed her with such determination and hope, Leaf just had to believe him. Gary slipped a dagger in Leaf's hand.

"Be safe, honey. I'll be back before you know it," he saw. Leaf looked down at the dagger and saw that the white part of his yin and yang necklace was wrapped around it. Leaf smiled.

Athena was analyzing the area while Brendan packed up. Athena now noticed why Drew was so drawn to it. The lumber factory was practically written out with death and abandonment. It was depressing and Athena just had turned the screen away from her. She saw Brendan finishing up and handed him the last thing he needed, an envelope sealed shut.

Brendan looked down at it, curiously. "What's that?" He then made a move to open it.

"Don't open it!" Athena hissed. Brendan raised an eyebrow at her. Athena tucked the envelope in the pocket of Brendan's vest. "At least not now."

"What is it?"

"It's my answer to you," Athena said and kissed Brendan on the cheek. "But it's not important right now." She smiled. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Brendan blushed and leaned down to give Athena another kiss. But what pulled away by an anxious Drew. Brendan chuckled and waved goodbye to the girls. Then, he left. Athena giggled.

"Let's pack up quickly and check out!" Athena said, carefully started to work on the technological equipment and Misty begun to stuff personal items in bags.

But Leaf just glance at the door where Gary had just walk through. Was it wrong to still say that her nerves were still there? Leaf wanted to race out into the hallway and towards Gary on how much he means to her, how much she forgives him for all of the stupid things they both did, how much she loves him. Oh, so dearly does she love him. Yet, Leaf decides against it. She pulled the necklace over her had and went to go help Misty pack the personal belongings.

_**With the Guys**_

The boys, supposedly you can say, were pumped up. They were ready to find the girls and take that kidnapper out. They can finally say that they were finished, done, completed! And it feels good to say that, too!

Brendan was driving with Ash in the front seat, calling out directions. The radio was on and was controlled by Gary who sat in the back, between the furious Paul and Drew. They were 100% ready to bring on the fight.

_**The Lumber Factory**_

Dawn couldn't sleep this previous night before and May was nervous. Tony barely came up anymore. He used to come up and visit them all the time, take notes on their life. He would ask questions about their home life and their dreams that they wished to accomplish. Dawn and May had eagerly rambled on about themselves, happy to get some chitchat in. But when Tony made lesser trips and soon stopped altogether, May and Dawn knew that their time was drawing near to the end.

May and Dawn were currently sprawled across the couch, flipping through the entry stories. No matter how sad and depressing they are, neither of them could stop reading them. Soon, they would have to write one. Make a record of their existence and for some strange reason, the two girls wanted to. They wanted to make themselves known to others when everyone else has died nice and warm in their beds. They wanted to share their stories.

"Hey Dawn?"

"Eh?"

"Should we start writing our entries?" May asked.

"We should…but not yet. Let's just rest," Dawn said softly, closing her blue eyes. Silent peace filled the air and for a mere second, they weren't in an attic of an abandon lumber factory, they were safe and sound at home.

That all changed when the front door to the factory slammed shut loudly and muffled voices begun to talk. Dawn and May looked at each other and gulped.

_**Leaf, Athena, and Misty**_

Misty, Leaf, and Athena had just driven from the police station. They had successful told the station about the kidnapping and told them to get some backup for the arrest. Now, they're on their way to the hospital. It was a long drive from the police to the hospital, 34 miles to be exact.

The atmosphere was calmer and the girls' were in light spirits. Everything was going along perfectly. Before they know it, May and Dawn would be back at home at least.

"So, I saw you and Ash looking pretty cozy back at the hotel," Athena teased, snickering at the redhead whose turning red.

"Shut up! You and Brendan look pretty _spiffy_ too!" Misty exclaimed. Athena laughed.

"Spiffy? Really Mist? Come on, you can do much better than that!" Athena said, Misty huffed. But, she stole a quick glance at Leaf who was quiet. She was sitting straight in her seat, her fingers gripping the necklace and her breathing was hard.

Misty softened, "Leaf? Are you okay?"

Leaf shook her head, "I'm not okay…" she buried her head in her hands. Misty scooted over and comforted Leaf by giving her a hug.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I feel like things won't go perfectly as we hoped…I feel like something is going to happen...why am I the only one that feels this?" Leaf moans. She wraps her arms around her stomach. "I feel sick."

"There's a brown paper bag in the pocket of the backseat," Athena said.

Leaf unbuckled her seat buckle, ready to crawl backwards to get the bag. But when she stood on the back seat, Athena suddenly cursed and swerved. Leaf slipped and heard a loud, painful snap and everything went black.

_**The Boys**_

Brendan slowed down when he saw two cars parked outside of the lumber factory. Now, everyone had quieted down. Drew pulled out his gun and looked at that the others; they were more than ever ready. Drew smiled at them with aprecitation. He really loves these guys; they were like brothers to him. And nothing is ever going to change that. Brendan parked.

"I'm going to stay and keep the engine running," Brendan said and the other boys nodded. They hesitantly opened the door and slowly stepped out but when they heard Dawn's scream echo across the land, the slow mode was switched to fast forward quickly.

Drew kicked the door opened and pointed his gun towards the darkness, shouting, "FREEZE!"

It was silent except for a couple of foot shuffling. Drew looked around, nervously; sweat bullets raced down his forehead. It was too quiet, Drew looked at his peers. They were looking inside, unsure of themselves. Was this the right place?

But then, a whimper came out and the next thing you know, Paul gasps and leans against the wall, clutching his leg. "Paul! What's wrong!"

"I'm HURT, Ash! Don't be stupid!" Paul sneered at him. Ash backed away and pointed his gun inside, ready to aim fire. Drew's eyes widened.

"Don't! Dawn and May are inside!" Drew said. Ash put his gun down by his side.

Wrong move.

Ash immediately falls to the floor, being shot as well.

"Stop!" Dawn cried but only to be silent by a loud smack across the face.

"Silence!" a feminine voice snarled. Drew knew that voice but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ash moaned and leaned against an old piece of machinery, holding his wound. But when Ash leaned back, the lights flickered and Drew finally saw the face. In the sharp flicker of the lights going on and off, Drew noticed the details.

It was female.

She is blonde.

She is bloodthirsty with her eyes gleaming red.

She is Terra.

Drew glared menacingly at the darkness, smashing his fist against the wall. "Enough games, Terra!"

Drew friends' stared at the green-eyed male who looked furious. They were shocked and dumbfounded that the evil mastermind was Terra, Drew's crazy ex girlfriend. They all wondered if Terra's foul posse was apart of this too. Terra barked an order to turn on the lights.

There she was. Terra stood in front of Dawn and May—who were tied up—pointing a gun straight ahead. She looked normal with her hair in perfect spirals and makeup done. But that didn't hide the glint in her eyes that made her victims' blood run cold and Drew's and Paul's boil. Drew ever wondered what made him attracted to her.

"Why!? Why Terra! We are over, damnit!" Drew hollered. "I don't want to date you anymore and you had to drag MAY and DAWN into this!?"

Terra laughed venomously, "May dragged herself into this!"

"What are you talking about?" Paul sneered, getting annoyed more and more by the minute.

May was silent, a finger on her chin as she thought. It was obvious that Terra and May never got along but the brunette always thought that Terra looked familiar to her. Whilst Drew and Paul kept throwing insults and shouts at Terra, May looked at her. Realization dawned over her.

"I get it now," May said, her voice was quiet but everyone in the room heard her. "You're Elena Joans, you were in an arranged marriage with Billy Stevens but you were in love with Wally. Oh my gosh, it makes so much more sense now. Terra-I mean Elena, I am so sorry!" May said. All eyes were on her as May made her confession. "You were so angry…so much hate in your heart and all of it was directed towards me. You thought I was stealing Wally away from you when I really wasn't! I actually hated that creep! Elena, we were best friends! I would never do that to you."

Dawn shared a questioning glance at May, raising a blue eyebrow as if to say _"you were best friends with a psychopath?" _

"Elena, I'm sorry you had to think that way for a long time. And the others, they had no idea about all of this. I didn't bother to tell because I never figured it was that important to discuss. Turns out that it was. Elena, I hope you would find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me."

Seemingly to be overwhelmed with emotion, Elena had placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Silence filled the floor as everyone watched Elena's blood spilled across the floor. May looked back at Tony, her sapphire blue eyes staring at him. Was he going to let them go?

Tony grinned and cut them free and dropped his weapons. Right when that happened, Paul rushed over as best as he could with a wounded leg and yanked Tony away from Dawn. He set Tony in a tight headlock, ready to squish his head like a walnut.

"Don't do it, Paul!" Dawn cried.

Paul's face didn't react but his hands shook to snap Tony's neck like a twig. Tony looked up at him with sad eyes, "Do it."

Right when Paul was about to do it, Dawn pushed him away. "No! I want him to go to jail and have the court make its decision. And if they want him to be executed, I want him to make an entry."

May nodded, "I agree."

"What the Hell is an entry?" Drew asked. May smiled.

"I'll show you." May turned to Tony, "I know this is a weird question to ask but can I have them?"

Gary put Tony handcuffs and backed Tony into a wall. The spiky brunette stepped back and pointed his gun at him while Ash checked for other weapons. Ash stepped back after he finished, "He's good."

"Yes, you can have them. I have a few requests on what to do with this place if you please. Take out the nice furniture in the attic and do whatever you like with it. And take home the black booklet…it's in my back pocket." Ash reached in and took out an old thick black booklet. He handed it to May. Tony continued, "It's yours to keep. It's the records of our side of the story. And for this factory, burn it. Business is official closed for good."

Ash and Gary, soon escorted by the police, walked out Tony. More police officers came in and took Elena away and others went to fulfill Tony's final request. Drew let out a breath and pressed his lips to May's temple.

"So…can I trust that this is our last adventure? No more crazy people?" Drew asked, half joking and half serious. May giggled, finally feel relieved from everything.

"Yes, I think so," May tease, wrapping her arms around Drew's waist. Man, has it been forever since she felt something this good! "But Drew…this isn't our last adventure."

Drew pulled back and looked at her with curious eyes. "What?"

"It may not have fights, blood, kidnapping, or death involved but everyday with you by my side, we will have an adventure," she wrapped her fingers over Drew's hot hands. "And if you agree to be by my side, our endless adventures would be better than what we can imagine."

"Will I agree to be yours? May, come on! I saved your life twice and I would do it again, without a doubt. May, you are the only girl I would ever want to be with. I know we are young and we will always make mistakes but the only mistake I will never make is to stop loving you. I promise to love you to the end of the earth and beyond the galaxy."

May smiled wide, her eyes brimmed with tears and she embraced Drew into a kiss. This was the kiss of all kisses, the kiss that brings others to shame. It was perfect and the scene was perfect (for the most part). The couple couldn't be happier.

Except.

"Guys! Leaf is hurt!" Brendan said, causing May and Drew to pull apart. May grabbed the entries and the booklet in one hand and took Drew's other hand, and together they ran towards Brendan's car.

_**The Hospital**_

Misty gasped in relief when she saw her friends unharmed and engulfed them both in hugs. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

May and Dawn hugged Misty back with all of their might. Soon enough, Drew, Ash, Brendan, Athena, and even Paul joined the hug-a-thon. Except for Gary, oh no, he went to the front door to ask where Leaf's room was. And went straight towards it.

Gary slowly opened the door and saw Leaf sitting in a wheelchair as she looked out of the window. He looked at the long beautiful brown hair cascade down her down, mesmerized how it glowed in the sunlight.

"Gary…?" Leaf asked. Her voice was exhausted and small. Gary crossed the room and kneeled by her side.

"I'm here Leaf, I'm here," he said as he reached and took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb and kissed it. Then, Leaf begun to sob.

"Y-you promised n-nothing bad would h-happen," Leaf managed to say, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gary stood up and hugged Leaf, "what's wrong, Leaf?"

Leaf didn't answer him and hysterically kept crying, saying that he was going to leave her. Gary pulled her towards him, making her look at him…then, that's when he realized what happened. Leaf only cried more.

Leaf had to have her foot amputated and a metal one has replaced it. Gary did what he could only do; comfort her. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leaf, baby…shush, please stop crying. I know this is hard…I know," he petted her hair. "Baby, please calm down…I'm not going to leave you. I will never make that mistake away. It took me a long time to realize it but I love you. I love you for who you are. I love you if you have a metal foot or not. I love you even if you have an entire leg that's metal. I will I love you for now, forever, and always. And if someone asshole teases you about it, I'll personally kick his ass." Leaf giggled slightly. Gary smiled, caressing her cheek. "There…there's the Leaf I know and adore. The Leaf I know doesn't let things get in her way. She's perfect and I want her to know that."

Leaf beamed, "Thank you for making me feel better, Gary. You are an amazing person. I honestly don't know how I would respond if it was vice versa. You are a dream come true, Gary."

Gary leaned in and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Paul were standing next to each other and were not saying a single word to each other. However, Dawn kept stealing secret glances at Paul as she fixed her coffee. Paul had a quick operation where he got the bullet taken out and had a cast on his leg. Paul leaned against the counter for support as he tried to fix his coffee. He grunted when he almost spilled his hot beverage. Dawn pushed him down in his wheelchair.

"I'll help you!" Dawn chirped and grabbed a new cup. "How do you like it?"

"Black."

"Okay!" Dawn exclaimed as she begun to fill up the cup. Paul scooted up to her and hugged the blunette around the waist.

"I'm really glad you are okay, Troublesome," he grumbled. Dawn looked down and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks!" 

"And uh…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I talked to Reggie and he told me the truth. I lied and I wish I could take it back," Paul said, looking away with a scowl on his face.

Dawn smiled down at him and sat down on his lap (surprising Paul) and gave his drink to him. She kissed his cheek. "It's okay!"

Paul looked away to hide his blush.

"Paul?"

"Humph."

"Would you like to go out this Saturday?" Dawn asked with a smile.

Paul looked at her and smirked, "I guess that wouldn't be all bad."

Dawn giggled and she kissed Paul's cheek.

Misty and Ash walk in the cafeteria, seeing that the two had made up and smile at each other. Ash wrapped his arm around Misty and kissed her temple.

"You're awesome Misty," he said to her. Misty grinned at him.

"You're great too, Ash," Ash beamed, "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Last year at prom, I was thinking that it would be the greatest thing ever to trash the prom*** but I was wrong, this…this right here in the best thing possible," Ash's smile widened and scooped her into a bigger than life kiss.

_**The Aftermath**_

Tony was executed two months later after his trial and during his time before that, he wrote a book called "The Change." It became an instant best seller. It was ashamed that Tony would never know that.

The group graduated high school and college with no more troubles for them to conquer. May reunited with Max and the Rochambeau after the trip to the hospital. They moved back and started a comfortable, new life. May and Drew had moved in together a year later after college graduation and are previously engaged. May got a new job as a special education teacher at an elementary school while Drew works with Brendan at the police station. They are talking about having a child of their own.

Brendan and Athena got married right after high school graduation. Athena is 5 months pregnant with a baby old named Nathan. Athena is currently not employed, Brendan fretting that she shouldn't work if she's with child. It was something that Athena had rolled her eyes at but didn't bother to argue.

Misty and Ash had moved in together after high school graduation and decided not to go to college. They were eager to start their lives together as fast as possible. They got married of what would have been the sophomore year of college and have a little girl named Lilly. Misty has a private owned business where she teaches little kids to swim and Ash is an engineer at a college.

Leaf and Gary also decided not to go to college and moved in 3 years after high school. They are previously engaged. Leaf works as at a receptionist at a large building and Gary is an electrician.

Dawn and Paul were not so surprisingly, the last to move together. They are, however, a strong couple that just took things more slowly than their friends. Dawn has her own little store in the local mall and Paul is a personal trainer.

Throughout the years, everyone is still best of friends and love each other for what it's worth. They live through the dark ages and a new era begins. Because, after all

_to die would be an awfully big adventure_

**I like to thank for all of the reviews and for everyone who has inspired me and/or motivated me to go on. I hope you think that this story was successful like I think it is. I had the time of my life writing this chapter for you—it's like 2:21 AM in the morning. Man, the crazy stuff I do…**

***** By the way, this is something that I want to talk about real quick. In Death Wish, I was like "hey, guess what Misty's thinking during prom" and I never actually said anything after that. I wanted to for a long time but I never really had the chance. So yeah, better late than ever! **

**Goodbye everyone **


End file.
